Equestria Preteens Season 2
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The second year of the gang's adventures, including book endings of adaptations of my two favorite animated films.
1. Around the World

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 1: Around the World

(It opens as Doug and John are at the Halbeisen house as John is looking through a book of the world.)

John: Man, it's summer, and we have absolutely nothing to do!  
Doug: ... We're meeting the others at the arcade.  
John: Oh... Joy.

(Cut to the arcade as John and Rarity are playing a game version of Around the World in 80 Days.)

Doug: Go to the left, John!  
Twilight: Come on, Rarity! You can make it!  
Chris: You're not gonna make it, John!  
Applejack: Come on, Rarity! You can do it!  
Hagrid: Go John!  
Rainbow Dash: Rarity!

(John is moving around the virtual Egypt.)

Doug: Watch out for the-

(The balloon hits the sphinx's nose as John loses time.)

Doug: Sphinx.  
John: Oh nuts!  
Chris: Uh Doug, since when does John like playing Around the World in 80 Days?  
Doug: Since he feels that it's as close to a world trip as he'll ever get.

(Everyone cheers as two people in their forties are talking with vague European accents.)

Woman: Ve have people vaiting around ze vorld for five million dollars in diamonds, and we can't get anyone to deliver them!  
Man: Vhat about Ivan?  
Woman: No, we used him too often. Gimal knows his face. Ve need someone new. Someone Gimal would never suspect. Don't forget dear brother, last year, Gimal robbed us of three million dollars worth of precious, gorgeous, spectacular gems!

(The man holds a handkerchief to her.)

Man: Calm down, Claudia. You're making a scene.  
Hagrid: Come on, John!  
Fluttershy: Rarity, watch out!  
Claudia: Noisy brats.

(Cut back to the gang.)

Chris: To the left, Doug! To the left!  
John: Leave me alone!  
Chris: ... Rarity's winning.  
John: I heard that, Chris!  
Doug: You need to take the short-cut across the African Wild, John!  
Hagrid: No, don't do it! It's too risky!  
John: It's my only chance!

(John takes the short cut as his balloon is pulled down by a crocodile, and he loses.)

John: No!

(The girls cheer as Rarity jumps up and down.)

Rarity: Yes! Yes! Yes! ... I mean... Splendid.  
John: You're lucky this is only a video game! You'd never beat me if this was for real!  
Rarity: Oh, is that so?!  
John: Yeah, that's so! If I had the money, I'd race you around the world right now!

(Cut to Claudia and her brother as she overhears.)

Claudia: Are you zinking vhat I'm zinking, Klaus?  
Klaus: Don't be ridiculous, Claudia. It's too dangerous. Zey're only children.  
Claudia: Exactly. Who would suspect them?  
Klaus: No, Claudia. It's out of the question.  
Claudia: Listen to me, Klaus! If you think I'm going to botch up this deal like you did the last one-!  
Klaus: Must you keep reminding me? I underestimated Gimal! It von't happen again!  
Claudia: You bet it von't! Ve're doing zings my vay zis time!  
Klaus: ... Fine.

(Cut to the gang as John and Rarity are still arguing.)

Rarity: Well unless you inherit a fortune, John, I guess we'll never know who would win.  
Klaus: Excuse us, but ve couldn't help overhearing your conversation.  
Claudia: Ve vere just vondering vhich one of you really vould vin a race around ze vorld.  
Rarity: I would.  
John: Not a chance!  
Klaus: I know she could vin.  
Claudia: Vould you like to make a little vager?  
Klaus: Vhy not? I bet a million dollars on zis petite young lady.  
Rarity: Why sir, I'm blushing.  
Claudia: And I bet on zis handsome gentleman.  
John: Heh-heh.  
Hagrid: A million dollars? You guys are joking, right?  
Klaus: Certainly not. Ve're quite vealthy and very bored. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Klaus Verdstein, and zis is my sister, Claudia.  
Pinkie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! And that's Fluttershy Bessey, Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack Apple, Twilight Sparkle, Hagrid Dash, Chris Mccool, Doug Halbeisen, and John Brown!  
Claudia: I believe I've heard zose names before.  
Pinkie: Ooh! Ooh! Maybe it's because we found the Eyes of Alexander!  
Chris: ... Are you Greek?  
Claudia: No, and now I know for sure, zat zis vill be a race to remember. Vell vhat do you say? Will you consider our little wager? A bet like this would add a little excitement to our lives!  
John: Well I'm game!  
Rarity: Me too!  
Everyone else: WHAT?!  
Claudia: Zen it's all set.  
Doug: Hold on! Hold on! We... We can't go on a race around the world because... Because...  
Twilight: The teams are uneven. There are only four boys and six of us!  
Claudia: Vell feel free to invite two of your friends.  
Doug: ... Pa and Big Mac?  
Applejack: Pa Fielder and Big Mac.  
Claudia: Good. Ve'll supply all ze necessary provisions to allow you to race around ze vorld, and the first one back gets one hundred zousand dollars.  
John: A hundred thousand dollars?! This is fantastic!

(Cut to the clubhouse.)

Doug: This is nuts! We don't know a thing about these people!  
John: Oh come now, what could go wrong?  
Doug: Everything! Everything could go wrong! Mom, Dad, back us up here! Doesn't this deal sound shady?  
Mrs. Halbeisen: Definitely, but I called Miss Prune, those people you met do have the money, and it doesn't seem suspicious since they're willing to let Pa come with you boys.  
Mr. Halbeisen: Just keep your phones on ya and call us if something fishy happens.  
Doug: You got it.  
John: Oh please, what could-?  
Doug: NO! Don't say that twice! It's bad enough we're going in the first place!  
Pa: Well don't worry. We'll be fine as long as we stick together.

(The gang meets up at a huge mansion.)

Applejack: Dang. That place is almost as big as Enastis' minesweeper, aint it, Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Rarity: Magnificent. So, I hope there are no hard feelings when I've won, John. If you're nice about it, I may even share the prize money with you.  
John: The feeling's mutual, Rarity.  
Doug: Oh, this isn't gonna go well at all.

(Doug goes to Klaus.)

Doug: Mr. Verdstein, I'm begging you to call this off!

(John pulls Doug away.)

John: Don't listen to the old boy, Mr. Verdstein. He's just afraid of heights. We're all thrilled to be going. Aren't we, boys?  
Big Mac: ... Eh.  
Claudia: Now, Doug, don't vorry so much.

(Claudia pats Doug's head and walks off.)

Doug: Oh boy.  
Claudia: Now here are ze rules.

(She hands both teams a map.)

Claudia: Each of you vill be taking a different route.  
Klaus: And to make sure you travel completely around ze vorld, both teams must both deposit one doll at twelve different locations. Ze boys' dolls vill be cats and ze girls' vill be given dogs. You vill be given the opposing team's doll to verify you vere zere. Ze first team back vins a hundred zousand dollars.  
John: A hundred...  
Rarity: Thousand dollars.  
Chris: Are you Turkish?  
Klaus: No.  
Twilight: Well Doug, which route do you and your grandpa think we should take to Bermuda?  
Doug: Well, if we're all going, don't take the eastern route. I heard on the news that there's a hurricane coming from that direction.  
Pa: Yeah. Looked like a big one from the weather reports.  
Rarity: Uh, thank you, Doug, Mr. Fielder.

(Rarity drags Twilight off.)

Rarity: What a liar. I think Doug's been spending far too much time with John.  
Twilight: Rarity, I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth.  
Rarity: Oh Twilight, don't be so naive. He's just saying that because our route is shorter, and he doesn't want us to win.  
Applejack: He don't want this contest ta be happenin' at all!  
Rarity: Oh, that's just to throw us off guard!  
Klaus: On your marks...  
Doug: Please reconsider!  
Klaus: Get set...

(John pulls Doug in as Pa walks into the balloon.)

Pa: Well, this'll be an adventure.  
Klaus: GO!

(He waves the flag as the balloons are let go, and they begin floating off.)

John: Do you know how to work this thing, Mote?  
Pa: Not a clue, John. All I know is that we gain height by pulling the lever to release fire into the balloon.  
Twilight: Someone find an instruction manual!  
Applejack: Wait, I got it!

(It heads right at Klaus and Claudia as they duck just as it finally begins moving smoother.)

Applejack: Told ya.

(The two get up.)

Klaus: Still zink zis vas a good idea, Claudia?  
Claudia: Zey'll get ze hang of it. Gimal will never suspect zem in a million years. You put ze diamonds in the dolls?  
Klaus: Of course.  
Claudia (laughing): Perfect.

(Cut to the girls as their balloon heads for Bermuda, with dark storm clouds.)

Fluttershy: R-R-Rarity, maybe Doug was right about the hurricane.  
Rarity: For the last time, Fluttershy, there is no hurricane!

(A clap of thunder is heard.)

Rainbow Dash: That doesn't sound good.

(Cut to Claudia and Klaus' living room.)

Claudia: Yes, zey have already left. You'll get your diamonds. You just make sure you fill my dolls with cash. Ze girls' first stop is Bermuda, and ze boys are going to Mexico City.  
Customer (statically): Is someone else on the line?  
Claudia: Don't be ridiculous. Zere's no one here but Klaus and Mario. Keep in touch.

(She hangs up.)

Claudia: Oh, vhat a brilliant idea zis vas of mine!  
Klaus: It's not over yet, Claudia.  
Claudia: Vhat could go wrong? Now vere's my coffee?

(Cut to Mario on the phone.)

Mario: Is-a Gimal there?  
Gimal (statically): What did you find out?  
Mario: The girls' first stop is-a Bermuda, and-a the boys are going to Mexico City.  
Claudia (VO): Mario, where is my coffee?!  
Mario: Coming senora. Presto! (To the phone) I've got to go. I'll-a call you when I get some more information.

(Cut to Gimal as he goes to two huge men.)

Gimal: Well Seasman, it looks like you're off to Bermuda, and you Coamo, Mexico City.

(The two walk off. Cut to a beach in Bermuda as the girls are laying next to the sideways but otherwise fine balloon.)

Applejack: Twilight and I told ya ta listen ta Pa Fielder and Doug, but did ya listen, no!  
Rarity: Alright, I was wrong. I'll personally give Doug a share of the prize money when we win. Now where's our first drop off?  
Twilight: ... We meet Mr. Anton on the Flying Surprise.

(Cut to Mexico City as the boys arrive.)

Chris: Okay, I think I've got this thing figured out.  
John: Just in time. Our first drop off. Mexico City. Such a rich, cultural place.  
Doug: You ever been to Mexico City, Pa?  
Pa: Afraid not.  
Doug: Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Nope.

(They land at a sombrero shaped restaurant.)

Chris: Oh man, I can't wait to chow down.  
Hagrid: Sorry Chris. They're closed.  
Doug: Looks like our first drop-off is that taco place.  
John: I think I found where I'm supposed to put it.  
Pa: Looks like. It says to put the doll under the sombrero.

(John does so as the cat doll is pulled under and into the restaurant as it comes back and pops back up to reveal a dog doll.)

Boys: Ooh...  
John: Well, one down and eleven to go. And you thought we were gonna have trouble.

(Coamo comes up.)

Coamo: Hey you, give me that?  
Doug: Why?

(Coamo goes to them when Pa stops him.)

Pa: Hey, what's this about?

(Coamo swings at Pa as Doug stuns him with a phaser.)

Doug: That was weird.  
Hagrid: You brought a phaser with you?  
Doug: Well we don't exactly know what we'll encounter. I mainly planned on using it if we ran into wild animals or something.  
Chris: Well, that was an easy first stop, huh Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Chris: Think they'll all be this easy?  
Big Mac: Nope.  
John: Oh, don't be so negative.

(They head back up. Cut to a workout room as Claudia is on an exercise bike when her phone goes off.)

Claudia: Yes?  
Customer: Miss Verdstein, the first drop went off without a hitch.  
Claudia: Perfect.

(Cut to the girls in Bermuda as they're on the boat.)

Fluttershy: Rarity, um, maybe we should wait for the captain to come back up.  
Rarity: But who knows when that'll be. In a race such as this, Fluttershy, time is money.  
Applejack: Anybody ever scuba-dived before?  
Rainbow Dash: I have.  
Pinkie: Me too.  
Fluttershy: B-but who knows what's down there?  
Rarity: Relax Fluttershy. All that's down there is a doll that'll lead us to a hundred thousand dollars.

(They are in wetsuits and scuba gear as they dive in and swim around as they see a shipwreck as a man comes up, takes the cat doll from Rarity and gives her a dog doll as they smile and swim up as Seasman is there waiting for them.)

Rarity: Who are you?  
Seasman: Give me the doll.  
Rainbow Dash: What's it to ya?!

(Seasman charges when Applejack punches him in the gut as he crumbles over.)

Rarity: What on Earth do they feed you at Sweet Apple Acres?  
Applejack: Apples. 'Course getting apples outta trees don't hurt none neither.  
Rarity: "Doesn't hurt any either."  
Applejack (under her breath): Lord, give me strength.  
Twilight: Well come on girls. We're already in it, so we've got a whole world to see.

(Cut to the boys as Chris is hopping around excitedly.)

Hagrid: How can you have so much energy?  
Chris: Oh, it's easy.  
_Chim-Chiminy! Chim-Chiminy!  
Chim-Chim Cheree!  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be!  
_  
(They arrive at a huge Incan temple and replace the dog doll with a cat doll as they head off Coamo just misses them.)

Chim-_Chininy! Chim-Chiminy!  
Chim-Chim Cheroo!  
Good luck will rub off  
When one shake hands with you.  
Or blow him a kiss,  
_  
(A girl of their age blows a kiss to Chris as he makes a gesture of catching it.)

Chris: _And that's lucky too.  
_  
(Cut to the girls at the White Cliffs of Dover going up a lighthouse as Seasman follows them.)

Pinkie: _Now as the ladder of life has been strung,  
You might think a sweep's on the bottom most rung.  
Though they spend their time in the ashes and smoke,  
In this whole wide there's no happier bloke!  
_  
(They go to the lighthouse and drop the doll of before heading off as Seasman just barely misses them.)

Pinkie: _Chim-Chininy! Chim-Chiminy!  
Chim-Chim Cheree!  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be!  
Chim-Chininy! Chim-Chiminy!  
Chim-Chim Cheroo!  
Good luck will rub off  
When one shake hands with you.  
_  
(Cut to Morocco as they find their next one and head off.)

Chris: _Chim-Chininy! Chim-Chiminy!  
Chim-Chim Cheree!  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be!  
Chim-Chininy! Chim-Chiminy!  
Chim-Chim Cheroo!  
Good luck will rub off  
When one shake hands with you.  
_  
(Cut to the gang at London as they stare.)

Doug: _Up where the smoke is all pillared and curled,  
Beneath trees and stars is the chimney sweep world.  
Where there's hardly no day nor hardly no night.  
There are things half in shadow and halfway in light.  
On the rooftops of London... Ooh... What a sight.  
_  
(Cut to the girls in the Dutch land as the boys pass as for once they're getting along and enjoying the worldwide scavenger hunt.)

Twilight: _Chim-Chiminy! Chim-Chiminy!  
Chim-Chim Cheree!  
When you're with a sweep,  
You're in glad company.  
_Doug: _Nowhere is there a more happier crew.  
_Twilight & Doug: _Then those who sing Chim-Chim Cheree Chim-Cheroo.  
_Everyone: _Chim-Chiminy-Chim-Chim! Cheree-Chim-Cheroo...  
_  
(Cut to Klaus and Claudia in a pool as Mario arrives.)

Mario: Senora, there's-a long distance phone call for you from Europe.  
Claudia: Vonderful!

(Claudia gets out and goes to the phone.)

Claudia: Hello? Ze girls have made six drop offs! Good! And the boys? Six as vell? Vonderful! Zis is excellent news. Keep me posted.  
Klaus: I must admit, Claudia, your idea is vorking marvelously. Vith all zeir vork, ve may have to just call a draw and give zem both a hundred zousand.  
Claudia: Too true, but it never vas said of us zat ve vere stingy vith our vorkers. Isn't zat right, Mario?  
Mario: No senora, it-a was not.

(Cut to Rome as the groups meet up again during a rest bit.)

John: So where are you off to next?  
Rarity: Cairo. You?

John: Istanbul.  
Rainbow Dash: We're halfway done.  
Hagrid: Us to. Neck and neck.  
Doug: Have you girls had any trouble along the way?  
Twilight: Well there was this one guy in Bermuda, and I could swear I've seen him everywhere we've gone.  
Doug: I'd say the same about a guy we met in Mexico.  
Chris: You don't think we're being followed, do you?  
Applejack: I wouldn't rule it out, but I wouldn't worry about the guy comin' after us. One punch, and he went down. I'm guessing your guy's 'bout the same, aint that right, Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Pa: Well, we better get going.  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(The two groups go off again. Cut to Gimal's office.)

Gimal: You imbeciles! I ask you to take candy from a baby, and you fail me! I can see I need bigger, tougher men to handle this job.

(Cut to Egypt as the girls' balloon is heading out.)

Twilight: Oh my goodness! The sphinx! I'm actually seeing the sphinx!  
Applejack: Just a few more drop-offs, and we're finished.

(Cut to a group of Egyptians staring at the balloon through binoculars.)

Egyptian: There they are. Just as Gimal described them. Come on, let us go.

(Cut to the balloon.)

Rarity: Well, this next drop-off in Egypt should be a snap.

(A grappling hook just misses Rarity as it begins to pull the balloon down.)

Rainbow Dash: Really?! That guy from Bermuda again?!  
Applejack: Uh... Unless he got a lot of buddies, I don't reckon its him!

(They pull the grappling hook off as more are launched that Twilight blasts away with a Harry Potter wand as everyone does the best they can when Fluttershy grabs some spare clothes as Rarity stops her.)

Rarity: I just bought that dress in Rome, Fluttershy!  
Fluttershy: Oh, sorry.

(They get beached between two palm trees.)

Rarity: ... Oh dear.

(They're surrounded. Cut to a palace as they're brought to a boy in a turban with a Megatron toy in his hand.)

Rarity: Sirs, I demand that we be released at once, or we'll lay in a call at the US embassy! My friend Pinkie's father is a navy major, and there will be serious repercussions from kidnapping us!  
Toy: I... Will... Rule... The world.  
Boy: Oh no you won't. I will rule the world.

(He tosses the toy away and laughs.)

Egyptian: Sir, we have the girls and their dolls.  
Boy: Good.  
Rarity: Well if you're in charge here, young man, I must insist that you release us. You had no right to so brutally attack us, and I demand to see your parents about this.  
Boy: Contact Gimal. Tell him he can have the dolls, but I want the girls.  
Egyptian: But Gimal specifically ordered the girls to be returned.  
Boy: I do not take orders from Gimal. I am doing him a favor, and as payment, I keep the girls.  
Rainbow Dash: Dream on, Tiny Tim! I think we're a little old for a runt like you.  
Boy: Prepare for the engagement ceremony! In ten years, I will make these six my wives!  
Fluttershy: Um... A-actually sir, we prefer monogamy.  
Rarity: This is perfectly dreadful!  
Twilight: Um... With all due respect your highness, you don't want us as your wives. I-I'm a bit obsessive compulsive about things, and I'll just nag you to death if the slightest thing is out of place.  
Applejack: And I aint very tidy. I'd just mess this whole palace up.  
Rainbow Dash: And my cooking stinks!  
Rarity: I spend money like a drunken sailor!  
Fluttershy: And... Um... I just can't say no to an animal in need, so this place would be packed with every kind of animal you can imagine.  
Boy: The ceremony will take place promptly at dawn.

(The girls are dragged off.)

Rainbow Dash: If you think we're gonna marry that twerp, you've got another thing coming!  
Boy (laughing): Twerp! I love it! ... What is a twerp?

(Cut to a tower as the girls have been dressed in Arabian garb as Rarity is flustered.)

Rarity: You don't understand! We don't care how important he is, how powerful he is, how rich he is... How rich is he again?

(Several guards come in to check on the girls as Rarity gags.)

Rarity: Oh my, well I must say you fellows reek. You could all use a good bath with soap and water. Oh, that reminds me, I'm terribly thirsty, is there anything to drink around here?  
Guard: Quit your whining, girl! You are not a princess yet.  
Rarity: Whining?! My good sir, I am not whining. I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining? (Whining) This is whining! Oh, these bracelets are too tight! They're going to chafe. Can't you loosen them! Oh, you guys smell so nasty! Why do you have to stay here!  
Guard: Enough of that infernal whining!  
Rarity: But I thought you wanted whining!  
Guard: Just stop! We'll leave! Just stop your incessant noise!

(They walk out as a gong sounds and a man comes up with a box.)

Man: An engagement gift from the prince. All the way from the South Pole. Have a pleasant night.

(The attendants leave with the man as Rarity pulls the tarp off to reveal a baby penguin.)

Fluttershy: Aw... A little baby penguin. How cute.

(The penguin begins moaning.)

Fluttershy: Oh, you poor little thing.  
Applejack: They keep penguins as pets in Egypt?  
Rarity: I know. Whatever happened to diamonds and rubies.  
Rainbow Dash: Or a Bengal Tiger.

(Fluttershy picks the penguin up.)

Fluttershy: It's okay, little fella. We're not gonna hurt you.

(Fluttershy observes a locket the penguin has and opens it to reveal a picture of his parents.)

Fluttershy: Aw... You miss your mom and dad, don't you?

(The penguin nods and begins crying.)

Twilight: The poor little thing is homesick.  
Rarity: I'm not exactly thrilled to be here myself, Twilight. We've got to find our dolls and the balloon and get out of here, tonight!

(They open a door and sneak through the palace.)

Twilight: I feel just like Harriet the Spy.  
Fluttershy: You girls go on ahead. I-I'll be right back.

(They make it to a room where the dolls are as they sigh when they notice a few guards.)

Guard: What are you doing here?  
Rarity: Oh, just looking for where the kitchen was to grab myself a drink.  
Guard: Send for them! Now be gone, whelps.  
Rarity (tearing up): W-whelps?  
Applejack: Uh-oh. Now he's done it.  
Rarity: W-whelps are bulbous and ugly. Are you saying that I too am ugly?

(Rarity breaks down crying as she flops onto the floor.)

Rarity (bawling): He called me ugly!  
Guard: No, I said whelp!  
Rarity: A big, bulbous whelp! And it's true! Just look at me! I used to be beautiful, but... But... But look what puberty did to me!

(As the guards just gape, Applejack and Rainbow Dash knock them down.)

Applejack: Great playacting, Rarity.  
Rarity: Thank you, Applejack. I spent a couple summers at Shakespeare camp.

(They grab the dolls and load them onto the adjacent balloon as Fluttershy joins them with a cooler, and they take off.)

Twilight: What's in the cooler?  
Fluttershy: Oh... Um... Uh... Just some extra provisions.  
Rarity: ... Honestly, I doubt we need any more provisions, Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy: Oh, you're probably right, but it never hurts to always be prepared.  
Pinkie: You should've seen Rarity with those guards. She was bawling like a baby when zonk! Pow! Rainbow Dash and Applejack beat the snot out of them!  
Twilight: ... Zonk?

(Cut to the Congo as the gang is resting.)

John: Alright, let's get a good night sleep, so we can get an early start in the morning.  
Chris: I don't think we should've taken this shortcut. It's too dangerous.  
John: Relax, Chris. This isn't the video game.

(Hagrid shrieks and hops around.)

Hagrid: Lizard in my sleeping bag! LIZARD IN MY SLEEPING BAG!

(Big Mac pulls it out and tosses it away.)

Hagrid: ... You won't tell Rainbow Dash I shrieked like a girl, right?  
Big Mac: Nope.  
Hagrid: Thanks pal.

(They go to sleep as Chris sits up.)

Chris: Did you guys hear something?  
Everyone: Nope.  
Chris: B-but something's out there!  
Hagrid: He's still afraid of the boogy man.  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Pa: Don't worry, Chris. We're all right here. Just try to go to sleep.  
Chris: Okay.

(Cut to later as the fire's gone out, and they're all sleeping soundly when Chris hears a twig snap, and he bolts up, nervously. When no one's there he sighs when a pair of hands grabs him and pulls him into a bush. Cut to the next morning as the two wake up.)

Hagrid: Well Chris, did the boogy man get you?

(They look and find Chris' sleeping bag empty.)

Hagrid: Chris?

(They look around, and Chris isn't there.)

Everyone: He's gone!  
John: Hey, what's that?

(They notice footprints in the grass.)

Everyone: Uh-oh.

(They follow the tracks to a village.)

Doug: The footprints lead into that village.  
Pa: Don't worry, boys. I spent some time at a base near the Congo between missions. I'm sure I can communicate with them if they don't know English.

(They walk in.)

John: Chris?  
Doug: Chris?  
Hagrid: Chris?  
Pa: Chris?  
Big Mac: Chris?

(Several natives arrive.)

Pa: Easy, easy. We're just looking for a friend of ours named Chris.  
Native: Chris?  
Pa: A red boy with sandy brown hair.  
Native: Ah... The Prince of Plenty.  
Doug: The what?

(The chief arrives with a palanquin bearing Chris as he's eating several fruits and the like.)

Chris: Hey guys! Boy am I glad to see you. We can stock up on food and stuff here before heading out! It sure is lucky they took me!  
John: Alright. So let's-

(They hold spears to them all.)

John: That can't be good.  
Chief: You five will serve the prince of plenty.  
Hagrid: Servant?! Forget it, pal!

(They hold the spears closer.)

Hagrid: Oh, mighty Chris, how may I serve you?!

(Cut to the girls' balloon as they continue on.)

Rarity: Twilight, could you pass me something to eat?  
Fluttershy: Wait, don't do it, Twilight!  
Rarity: What's the problem, Fluttershy? There's plenty to go around.

(Rarity opens the cooler.)

Rarity: The penguin?! You brought the penguin with us?!  
Fluttershy: I had to Rarity. We've gotta get this baby penguin back to Antarctica. He'll die if we don't.  
Rarity: And how do you suppose we do that, Fluttershy? Federal Express?  
Fluttershy: No. I thought we could take him.  
Rarity: And lose the race?! Twilight, will you please talk some sense into Fluttershy?  
Twilight: She's right, Rarity.  
Rarity: You're both crazy! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie, back me up here.  
Applejack: Little feller does look a might pale.  
Rainbow Dash How much can one tiny detour hurt?  
Pinkie: Yeah, and we can meet Santa!  
Twilight: Pinkie, that's the North Pole.  
Pinkie: Oh yeah.  
Rarity: You're all insane! ... Look little fellow, it's not that I don't want to see you returned home, it's just that... We're in the middle of a race for a hundred thousand dollars, and... Well...

(The penguin sniffles as she stares.)

Rarity: He doesn't look too good, does he?  
Fluttershy: I told you.  
Rarity: Well... How do we get to Antarctica?

(Cut to later as Fluttershy's holding some fish broth to the penguin.)

Fluttershy: Just one little bite for Auntie Fluttershy?

(The penguin just moans sadly.)

Twilight: He's getting worse.  
Rarity: What can we do?  
Fluttershy: He needs his mother, Rarity. She'll know what to do. Just like ours do when we're in trouble.

(She sighs and thinks about her mother back home in Canterlot.)

Fluttershy: _When the sun went down,  
And everyone was sleeping,  
If I heard a sound  
Like things around me creeping,  
She would wrap her arms around me  
And tell me, "Don't be scared."  
And I knew that I'd be safe because...  
She's always there...  
_  
(Rainbow Dash looks around and goes to Fluttershy.)

Rainbow Dash: _When the storms would come,  
And things would seem so bad,  
And I'd wanna cry_ (Almost),  
_I'd listen to my Dad.  
He'd promise that the rain would pass.  
The day would soon be fair.  
I never was afraid because...  
He's always there..._

(Everyone joins in, thinking about one or both of their parents.)

Everyone: _Always there.  
Someone you can count on,  
To comfort you.  
Always there.  
Like a green, green valley  
You can come home to.  
_  
(Applejack takes off her hat and looks at it as she also looks out the edge of the balloon.)

Applejack: _I remember now,  
Like it was yesterday,  
They would hold me close,  
And then I'd hear them say,  
"You know we'll never leave you.  
You can find us anywhere.  
In the morning light, the evening star.  
We're always there..."  
_  
(Pinkie pulls her close and hugs her as they join the group.)

Everyone: _Always there.  
Someone you can count on,  
To comfort you.  
Always there.  
Like a green, green valley  
You can come home to.  
_  
(Applejack looks up as it's night, and she sees two shooting stars go past.)

Applejack: _Always there...  
_  
(Cut to outside the balloon as they continue their new course as a helicopter is shown to be watching them.)

Thug: We better call Miss Verdstein.

(Cut to Claudia as she's painting her nails when the phone rings.)

Claudia: Yes?  
Thug (statically): Ma'am, we've located the girls. They've strayed nearly a thousand miles off course.  
Claudia: VHAT?! Zey must have discovered ze jewels and decided to make a break for it!  
Thug: We'll try to stop 'em, ma'am.  
Claudia: I don't vant your excuses! I vant zose dolls! And don't come back vithout zem!

(Claudia slams the phone down. Cut to Antarctica as the girls return the penguin to his family as they cheer.)

Rarity: Please, it was all thanks to Fluttershy here.  
Fluttershy: Oh. I-I would n-never have been able to get here if you girls hadn't agreed to make this stop.  
Rarity: Eh. What's a hundred thousand dollars?

(They board the balloon as Claudia's thugs attack them and grab one of the dog dolls as Rarity grabs it, and the arm rips off, and the penguins toss snow balls at them as they're distracted, and Applejack kicks them off.)

Applejack: Yee-haw! Thanks a ton, fellers!

(The penguins wave good-bye.)

Pinkie: Man, why are so many people willing to kill for these dolls?  
Rarity: Because they're so cute.

(Rarity picks up the dog doll and finds that the ripped off arm has diamonds in it.)

Rarity: Oh my goodness!  
Twilight: Diamonds...  
Applejack: Open one of the cat dolls.

(Rainbow Dash does as it has money in it.)

Rarity: There must be thousands of dollars in each of these!  
Twilight: I can't believe it. This whole race was just to get us to deliver these diamonds.  
Rarity: And if we're in danger, the boys must be in danger too! Does anyone still have their phone?!  
Applejack: Are ya kiddin'? After all that manhandlin' from those ladies in Egypt, I was lucky ta keep my hat!  
Rarity: Then we've just got to find them the old fashioned way!

(Cut to the boys in a cave.)

Hagrid: Three-o'clock in the morning, and "Prince Chris" has a craving for mushrooms! I hope the idiot chokes on 'em!  
Doug: Whoa dude, calm down!  
John: Quite right. It's not Chris' fault we're in this mess.  
Pa: Hey boys, look at this.

(They go to a set of hieroglyphics.)

Doug: What is it, Pa?  
Pa: It's ancient writing that says... "sacrifice the full moon on the prince of plenty." That doesn't make sense. Wait, of course! How stupid of me. I've been out of practice of reading the writings of this area. You read this stuff right to left. In that case, it says "sacrifice the prince of plenty on the full moon."

(They look through a hole in the roof to see the full moon.)

Everyone: Oh no!  
Doug: They're gonna sacrifice Chris tonight!  
John: Over my dead body!

(Cut to the six tied to a stake.)

Hagrid: You mean over our dead bodies.  
Chris: Come on. We've made it out of worse. Right Big Mac?

(Big Mac looks down.)

Big Mac: ... Nope.  
Chris: Oh! There's no hope for us, now! Just let us drop! We're done for!  
Pa: Now Chris, calm down. We've just gotta be patient.

(They look at the crocodile pit below them as the chief sets the ropes on fire.)

Doug: Okay... This is gonna hurt.

(Just then, the girls' balloon arrives.)

Doug: HEY! WE'RE DOWN HERE!

(Cut to the balloon.)

Rarity: What's all that racket?  
Applejack: It looks like- Oh my gosh! The boys are down there!  
Twilight: Oh... I hope this works...

(Twilight zaps the rest of the gang up to the balloon.)

Doug: Hoo. Thanks. So what are you doing here?  
Twilight: This whole race was a diamond smuggling front!  
John: Oh dear. Well in that case, I believe we've won.  
Rarity: What?! No, we won! We were closer to our next destination!  
Doug: Can't we just agree on a draw?  
John: ... I can live with that if Rarity can.  
Rarity: Yeah. This whole race was pretty silly.  
Pa: Good. Now, who here has a working cell phone.  
Doug: Mine has a little charge left.  
John: Mine too.  
Pa: Alright. Doug, call your parents. John, call Chief Sparkle.  
Doug & John: Yes sir!

(Cut to Claudia as she angrily strokes the fire.)

Claudia: Two days, and I haven't heard from anyone! Those incompetent fools! Vhere could zey be? I'll find them if it's ze last zing I do, and vhen I get my hands on zose-!

(Claudia shatters a Ming vase.)

Klaus: Claudia, I'm upset too, but zere's no reason to damage priceless antiques.  
Claudia: ... I suppose so. Hey...

(She looks at her phone as the light's blinking. Cut to the kitchen as Mario's there.)

Mario: Any word yet?  
Gimal: Yes. Chief Sparkle was called by John, and the kids know everything and are on their way back home. They should be landing at the airport shortly.  
Mario: I'll-a meet you there, inspector.

(Claudia comes up and hangs up the phone as Mario gulps.)

Claudia: Ve'll take you to ze airport, Mario.

(Cut to the airport as the girl's balloon comes up.)

Chris: Are we there yet?  
John: Chris, if you ask me one more time, I swear to high heaven-!  
Doug: Hey, we're home.

(Everyone cheers as they land. Cut to Claudia and Klaus as they're already there.)

Claudia: There they are!

(They land roughly and get out.)

John: That's it. Next time, we're using a plane.  
Rarity: I concur.  
Claudia: Children, Mr. Fielder! How good to see you, darlings.

(Doug pulls out a phaser.)

John: Don't "children" us!  
Rarity: Yeah. We know all about the diamonds.

(Doug pulls the trigger as it is out of power.)

Chris: ... Uh-oh.  
Klaus: Now don't do anything stupid. Just hand over ze dolls.  
Doug: Hey...

(Doug tosses his phaser at the garbage compartment as it drops over Klaus and Claudia, and the gang runs off.)

Pa: Come on!

(They rush around, looking for their parents as they arrive at baggage claim.)

Pinkie: Come on. This way.

(They go through the luggage rack to the other side of the airport as Klaus and Claudia fall through it as well. They still rush off as Klaus goes to Claudia.)

Klaus: It's too late, Claudia. Ve've already made a scene in front of all zese people.  
Claudia: Zen... Ve'll... Tell zem ve have zeir parents. Oh children, I have a message from your parents.

(They stop dead.)

Doug: ... Name one of 'em!  
Claudia: Dennis Halbeisen.  
Doug: Dad...  
John: You can't seriously expect to-

(Doug runs back.)

John: Well, looks like we're all idiots today.

(They rush back to get Doug.)

Claudia: Hand over ze dolls and do as ve say if you ever want to see your father again.  
Doug: ... Here.

(Cut to the gang's parents arriving as they look around.)

Mr. Halbeisen: I don't get it. Doug said they'd be around here, somewhere.

(Cut to their limo as they see Mario tied and gagged.)

Claudia: I don't believe you've met Mario. He has a tendency to talk too much.  
Klaus: Get in.

(They're forced in as Doug turns to see the parents at the sidewalk.)

Doug: Mom! Dad!  
Twilight: Mom! Dad!  
Rarity: Mother! Father!  
Pa: Bonnie! Dennis!  
John: Help us!  
Chief Sparkle: Kids!  
Gimal: Inspector Gimal, Chief Sparkle.  
Chief Sparkle: Let's go!  
Mr. Dash: Oh, boy.

(They rush after the car as Twilight pulls out a wand.)

Doug: You think that'll work.  
Twilight: It's worth a try. Petrifiticus Totalus.

(The two stand stock still as the car slams into the sidewalk as John grabs the key and turns off the ignition.)

John: Well done, Twilight.

(The others catch up as Gimal handcuffs Klaus and Claudia.)

Klaus (sarcastically): Here's to you, Claudia.  
Claudia: Oh, shut up.  
Gimal: You know, I've been after these two for what feels like my entire career,  
John: Happy to help sir. There... Wouldn't happen to be a reward for their capture, would there?  
Gimal: We'll talk about it later.  
John: So Rarity, up for a trip to a hamburger stand after our parents soundly and rightfully scold us?  
Rarity: Charmed John.  
Mrs. Halbeisen: I think we'll all go. We were all duped.  
Mrs. Bessey: Yes.  
Chris: We should make this a yearly thing.  
Everybody: NO!

(They walk off.)

The End.


	2. A Wurm in Our Midst

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 2: A Wurm in Our Midst

(It opens at the backyard of a house as Lightning Dust leads several people in uniforms there.)

Hagrid (narrating): It all started with the end of another case. Principal Luna had hired us to retrieve stolen sports equipment, and all the clues led to one person, Lightning Dust, a rival of Rainbow Dash's and an extortionist in the making.  
Lightning Dust: Wow! I'm honored. The Canterlot Middle School Softball Team in my backyard. This is too much.

(Lightning Dust eats a pretzel rod.)

Softball Captain: Can we just get onto it?! We have a match tomorrow! Where are our balls, Dust, the tree house?!  
Lightning Dust: First, I don't do tree houses. It's my sister's. Second, I love extra salty pretzel rods. They're crunchy and salty, and I pay money for them ever week. You guys love your softballs. That's why you're going to pay me to get 'em back.  
Softball Captain: Hey, Dust, they're ours!  
Lightning Dust: Wrong! Currently, they're mine. Now do we have a deal or do these balls wind up at the bottom of Pegasus Lake?  
Softball Captain: ... Deal...  
Lightning Dust: Good. You wanna keep your balls safe, lock 'em up like I do. You'd think the Softball Team would consider a little strategy.

(Lightning Dust opens the door as Rainbow Dash's there.)

Rainbow Dash: Speaking of strategy, it's game over, Lightning.  
Lightning Dust: Oh, looks like you got me... NOT!

(Lightning Dust zooms off. She leaves the backyard as Hagrid's just outside the gate.)

Hagrid: Hey Dust. Going somewhere?  
Lightning Dust: Hagrid. My favorite "friend".  
Hagrid (smirking): Feeling's mutual.  
Lightning Dust: Let me ask you something. When are you gonna lay off my back?!  
Hagrid: As soon as you lay off of everyone else's.  
Lightning Dust: Well, at least we understand each other.

(Lightning Dust kicks up a hose and sprays Hagrid with it before she runs off as Hagrid and Rainbow Dash chase after him.)

Hagrid: She's headed for the school.  
Rainbow Dash: They always do... Which leads me to suspect that they're not very bright.

(They run into the school as Lightning Dust bursts into the Harry Potter club.)

Sunset: Excuse me! We're talking here!  
Lightning Dust: Excuse yourself, sister.  
Trixie: Screw you.

(Lightning Dust opens the door to find Chris and Applejack there.)

Chris: Hey Lightning. Is your refrigerator running, like you? ... Man that was weak!  
Applejack: Nowhere ta go, Lightnin'.  
Lightning Dust: Got one more exit.

(As Lightning Dust runs to the door, it's blocked off by Doug and Twilight.)

Doug: Hey, guess what Lightning? ... You don't.  
Twilight: It's over, Lightning Dust.

(Hagrid and Rainbow Dash arrive with the others. Blossomforth walks up.)

Blossomforth: Excuse me, but the Book Club is trying to have a discussion about the shortage of Jude Watson books in the library.  
Twilight: Yeah, those things are flying off the shelves almost before they can be returned.

(Lightning Dust's about to get away when Hagrid and Doug grab a banner that reads, "The gyros are coming." They manage to wrap him up when Doug loses his footing and falls and slides off until he sees what appears to be a small rocket stuck to the ceiling.)

Hagrid: You okay, Doug?  
Doug: Yeah, I'm okay.  
Chris: Hail to the conquering gyro. That one was better, right guys?!  
Rarity: Chris... There are so many things not right with you.  
Pinkie: I thought it was funny.

(Cut to detention as Hagrid and Doug take Lightning Dust there.)

Lightning Dust: I don't know how you do it?  
Hagrid: Do what?  
Lightning Dust: Do what you do. Sure, you put me in here. I get what? A two or three day suspension? Then I'm back in the halls rested and ready. You can't stop me. It's pointless.  
Hagrid: We can have fun slowing you down. You know what's really pointless? Continuing on the path you're on.  
Lightning Dust: There's you and there's me Hagrid. You could say we are what we are.  
Hagrid: Or you could say we have a choice, and one of us is making the wrong one.  
Lightning Dust: Shut up and call my mother.  
Hagrid: Believe me, I'll get right on that, but first, I'm gonna get me a Neapolitan. Great day for an ice cream, don't you think?

(Hagrid and Doug walk out.)

Doug: Don't let her get to you, Hagrid.  
Hagrid: Too late. Man that kid is bad news.

(Hagrid goes off as Doug thinks about the rocket. Cut to the cafeteria as Discord gets the rocket down.)

Discord: Here's your can rocket, Doug. Looks like it's been up there for awhile. What is it?  
Doug: I don't know. But I'm going to find out.  
Discord: Good luck. Especially with what you find.  
Doug: I get the distinct impression you know what I'm going to find.  
Discord: That's the impression you're supposed to get.

(Doug uses a cotton suave to wipe off some liquid on the rocket and looks at it under a microscope.)

Doug: Looks like pudding... Or custard.

(Doug goes over to Fluttershy.)

Doug: Hey Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy: Um, yes?  
Doug: This may sound strange, but has anything big gone down in the cafeteria involving pudding or custard?  
Fluttershy: Oh my yes. The biggest custard spill in human history.  
Doug: You serious?  
Fluttershy: Yes. It happened two years ago, during Fall. Mr. Gustave le Grand, the head of the Home Economics department was going for the world record for the largest bowl of custard ever made. He was about to pour in the last batch, which would have put him over the top, when something went wrong. The platform collapsed, and the whole room was filled with three feet custard. It took three days to wash the room out, and that stuff was all natural too.  
Doug: Did anyone ever find out what happened?  
Fluttershy: Supposedly, the platform just buckled from the weight. Then again, platforms aren't designed to hold that much of anything. Why you asking? Is something wrong?  
Doug: Probably not. Just a little pet case I'm doing some digging on.  
Twilight: You get to dig while Fluttershy and I are up to our training bras helping Mom with overdue library tickets.  
Chief Sparkle: Hey Twilight, you're handling the overdues.  
Twilight: Yeah.  
Chief Sparkle: Then how come I just got fifty more tickets to issue?  
Chris: Fifty? I just got another ninety-six when I came in here to help!

(Chris drops all of them as Hagrid walks in with Neapolitan for everybody.)

Chris: Ah... poop!  
Twilight: This isn't right.  
Doug: How many tickets do you normally issue?  
Hagrid: Not this many... Not even close.

(They rush to the Library as Mrs. Sparkle is there. The entire library is completely empty.)

Mrs. Sparkle: I... I knew you'd be here sooner or later.  
Hagrid: Mrs. Sparkle, what happened? Where are all the books?  
Mrs. Sparkle: I don't know.  
Applejack: This aint good.  
Mrs. Sparkle: "Isn't".  
Applejack: This isn't good.  
Chief Sparkle: Okay hon, just keep calm and tell us what happened.  
Mrs. Sparkle: I got caught up in the Legend of the Sword in the Stone. It drew me in like Excalibur drew King Arthur to the stone and anvil. Books were being checked out through the library's automated system.  
Twilight: But they weren't being returned.  
Mrs. Sparkle: It happened, in the words of Hemingway, "Gradually, then suddenly." (Sobbing) Oh, what kind of a librarian am I?!  
Hagrid: It's not your fault Mrs. Sparkle. Someone took those books, and we're gonna find out who.

(Cut to Doug as he goes through several library card files in a bin.)

Hagrid (narrating): Doug was in charge of figuring out the technicals of how this could have happened while Twilight and Chief Sparkle tried to keep Mrs. Sparkle calm. In no time at all, Doug had the answer for how it happened.  
Doug: Over the past week, massive amounts of books have been checked out under bogus library cards.  
Rarity: How do you-?  
Doug: Create bogus accounts? The perp or perps had to have done it at the library's work station while Mrs. Sparkle was occupied with the latest portrayal of the Sword in the Stone.  
John: Wonderful... Just what we need.

(Blossomforth's at the door.)

Blossomforth: Please let us through! I'm president of the Canterlot Middle School Book Club!  
Hagrid: It's cool, Chief. Let him in.

(Chief Sparkle does so as Blossomforth rushes to the empty shelves.)

Blossomforth: Thank you. We just met. I'm Blossomforth.  
Hagrid: Hagrid Dash.  
Blossomforth: This is so unacceptable. They stole everything good in us. They stole... Our books.  
Hagrid: Hey Blossomforth, we'll get them back, man.  
Blossomforth: But what about our innocence? They stole that too.  
Hagrid: We can only get the books back, Blossomforth. The rest is up to you.  
Blossomforth: Hey man, whatever you need from us, no one knows this library better than the book club. We'll have your back.  
Hagrid: Thanks Blossomforth.

(Hagrid puts his hand on the counter when he notices a white substance.)

Hagrid: It looks like sand... Or salt. Hey Doug!  
Doug: What have you got?  
Hagrid: An angle. Can you grab me a sample of whatever's on these shelves and meet me back at HQ?  
Doug: Sure, but where are you going?  
Hagrid: A little trip to the grocery store.

(Cut to the clubhouse as Doug shows the rocket to Rainbow Dash.)

Doug: I found this in the ceiling of the school cafeteria. I think it might have wound up there on the day of the custard spill.  
Rainbow Dash: What is it?  
Doug: Carby Cola. It's the most carbonated soda in history. By putting a cone and fins on this and shaking it up, someone made a make-shift rocket.  
Rainbow Dash: Carby Cola?  
Doug: It's only sold in the Los Angeles area. I've only had one can in my whole life when my Pa went to meet with a friend, and he gave me some change to grab one since I was bored.  
Rainbow Dash: Huh. Maybe you should talk to Hagrid about it. He... He used to spend some time up there with some relatives.  
Doug: Really?

(Hagrid walks in with pretzels.)

Doug: We having a party or something?  
Hagrid: Not quite. I got sixteen different brands of pretzel rods. Got a sample of the stuff from the library?  
Doug: You were right. That stuff on the shelves was salt.  
Hagrid: Figured. Let's find out who's.

(Cut to a microscope as two slides of salt are placed on top of each other.)

Doug: Bingo. It's a match for Lightning Dust's brand of pretzel rods.  
Hagrid: So let's find Lightning Dust.  
Doug: She's still in school. We had to cut her loose pending a suspension hearing.

(The bell rings.)

Doug: Last bell, and she takes the bus.

(Cut to Lightning Dust about to walk into a bus when she notices Hagrid and Doug coming towards him.)

Lightning Dust: Come on you guys, move it!

(Everyone runs in as Lightning Dust follows as the bus prepares to go when it stops. Hagrid and Doug walk in.)

Doug: Freeze, Lightning Dust.  
Lightning Dust: How about you freeze.

(Lightning Dust holds up a model castle.)

Boy: Please, no! That's my scale model of the Taj Mah Hal! It took me weeks! It's priceless! It got me an A in art class!  
Doug: Easy Dust.  
Hagrid: Put down the model, Dust. There's no way out of this.  
Lightning Dust: I beg to differ.

(Lightning Dust opens the emergency door of the bus as she gasps and drops the model before Doug grabs it. Hagrid charges after Lightning Dust. She takes a unicycle and helmet from a mime at the mime club as Hagrid grabs a helmet and skate board.)

Hagrid: Excuse me.

(Hagrid charges forward. on the skate board. Unsteady on the unicycle, Lightning Dust runs to the pole vault and crashes onto the cushion as Hagrid grabs a staff and jumps in front of her when he follows.)

Hagrid: Just thought I'd drop in.

(Cut to the backyard of Lightning Dust's house as the whole gang's there.)

Lightning Dust: Listen, I've got nothing to hide.  
Twilight: Just a library full of books.  
Lightning Dust: Yeah, right.

(Lightning Dust opens the door as they look inside. Inside are several t-shirts with the words, "Glee Club, 2008.")

Rainbow Dash: Check it. Knock off t-shirts for the Glee Club's retirement home tour.  
Doug: A little extra-curricular copyright infringement I believe.  
Lightning Dust: They're quality shirts.  
Hagrid: Now where are the books, Dust?  
Lightning Dust: What books?  
John (from the tree house): Hey guys! Check this out!

(They go up and find the books inside Lightning Dust's tree-house.)

Hagrid: Bingo.

(Cut to Gustave reading about the bust in the school paper, with a picture of Hagrid and Blossomforth on the cover.)

Gustave: Congratulations Monsieur Halbeisen. You got ze books back.  
Doug: Actually, Hagrid and me, Mr. Grand.  
Gustave: Hm... Somehow I doubt zat. I'm sure it was you who took the lead. Two years ago, I told Dash zat he was a lost cause. I stand by zat statement. Zis new Hagrid Dash doesn't fool me a bit. Bad eggs don't go good, Monsieur Halbeisen.  
Doug: I don't really agree with that at all. Not even a little. To be honest, I wanted to ask you about the custard spill.  
Gustave: Best zing zat ever happened to me!  
Doug: Really?  
Gustave: Oui. You see Monsieur Halbeisen, the spill made me realize something. I'm darn good and creating large volumes of good tasting custard. Zat's why I'm opening up Gustave le Grand's Fantastic Custard Palace! It's a dream come true, and if zat platform hadn't given way, I would have never zought of it.  
Doug: So... You think it was an accident?  
Gustave: Of course. And even if it wasn't, I don't care. If some young punk like Dash did it, I'd zank him or her because someday, Gustave le Grand's Fantastic Custard Palaces will be all over ze world, and zen ze joke will be on zem. I'm a genius!  
Doug (mentally): You're a loony.

(Cut to the clubhouse, Twilight's desk, as Doug holds up a toblarone bar.)

Twilight: Okay, what do you want?  
Doug: A lesson in how to dust for finger prints.

(Cut to Hagrid's desk as Twilight talks, she demonstrates.)

Twilight: Okay, Finger Printing 101. Take an everyday object like Hagrid's cocoa mug. Lightly dust it with talcum. Blow off the excess, and carefully dust more dust off. This will leave even more finger prints.

(The mug's covered in finger prints.)

Twilight: If you wanna keep the prints for your scrap book, take a strip of masking tape and lightly press it against the print. Peal it off, put it on a piece of black paper, and voila. Print to go.

(Twilight hands Doug the paper with Hagrid's finger print on it.)

Twilight: Start practicing, and you'll get the hang of it... Eventually.

(Cut to an hour later as Doug's covered in talcum as he puts masking tape on a finger print from the cola can and lightly presses it.)

Doug: Come on...

(Doug finally manages to get a perfectly usable print.)

Doug: Perfect. Oh... Dang.

(Doug's communicator goes off.)

Doug: Yeah?  
Hagrid: Doug, can you and the others meet me in the library? Something's up.  
Doug: Yeah... Uh... Sure.

(Doug walks off. Cut to the paper the finger prints are on. Zuko's finger print is an exact match for the custard spill suspect's. Cut to the library as the gang is with Mrs. Sparkle.)

Hagrid (narrating): When we found the books in Dust's tree house, we thought that was the end of it, but we were wrong. It was only the end of act 2 of this little play.  
Mrs. Sparkle: I was just looking through some of the bins of the recovered items, and it seems as if many of the books are still missing. Tell me it's not so!  
Doug: I'm afraid it is. The video games, graphic novels, and movies are all accounted for, but a lot of authors are missing. JK Rowling. CS Lewis. JRR Tolkien, Beverly Cleary...  
Blossomforth: How did he...?  
Hagrid: When you do what we do, you develop an eye for details.  
Blossomforth: Typical. As usual, the best books are gone. Just like every other day in the library.  
Hagrid: So we've got some literature MIA. Let's go have a talk with Lightning Dust.  
Doug: Hagrid, I need to talk to you about something.  
Hagrid: Is it cool if we talk after we talk to Dust?  
Doug (sighing): Sure.

(Cut to Lightning Dust reading the paper in the Interrogation Room when Hagrid walks up to him.)

Hagrid: I'm asking you once, Dust. Where are the other books?  
Lightning Dust: Must have gotten lost during the transit.  
Hagrid: Dust, this isn't about detention or suspension! This is it! Expulsion! Not to mention charges for actual stealing! There's no coming back this time!  
Lightning Dust: In ten years, they're gonna remember the name of Lightning Dust. The girl who pulled off the biggest heist in Canterlot Middle School history. Hagrid Dash? Maybe someone will remember some glorified Scooby-Doo fan boy, but I doubt it.

(Hagrid grabs Lightning Dust and pushes her face first against the window.)

Hagrid: Take a good look down there, Dust! This isn't lunch money! You're hurting all those people down there! Look at them, woman!

(Lightning Dust gasps and closes her eyes as she turns her head away.)

Doug: Oh... Dang. Hagrid, I need to talk to you right now.

(Cut to student files.)

Doug: I don't think she did it.  
Hagrid: What?  
Doug: We found the books in the tree house in his yard, but when we were staking out her softball extortion deal, she said she didn't do tree houses. Now I know why. Lightning Dust's afraid of heights, Hagrid. It's all right here in her file. She wouldn't climb the big rope in gym. She refused to read Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator. She threw up during a production of Mary Poppins. She also freaked when you turned her towards the window. The way she hesitated jumping out of the bus. There's no way she could have put those books in that tree house.  
Hagrid: Dust's resourceful. She probably got someone to do it for her.  
Doug: Twi, Lightning couldn't have created those bogus accounts. She's failed Computer Science twice, and why would she even steal the books in the first place? Lightning's all about making a quick buck, not headlines.  
Hagrid: Lightning Dust is a lost cause! Believe me, Doug! I should know!  
Doug: Yeah, you should, since Grand said the same thing about you.

(Doug shoves the rocket can into Hagrid's hand.)

Doug: I believe this is yours.

(Doug storms off. Hagrid looks at his permanent record from when he was in fifth grade. His known felonies as such was chalk boosting, locker rigging, comic book poker ring, and class cutting. Zuko puts the record down and sighs. Flash to two years ago as Hagrid's running from Rainbow Dash as he's running with a chalk shipment.)

Rainbow Dash: Not so fast, Hagrid!

(Rainbow Dash cuts through a class and appears right in front of him.)

Rainbow Dash: It's over.

(Flash to the present as Hagrid looks at the can rocket. Cut to Doug as he's about to go to his locker when his communicator goes off.)

Doug: What?  
Hagrid: Can you meet me somewhere?  
Doug: So I can keep listening to you being stupid?  
Hagrid: Can't make any promises.

(Cut to the broken furniture and platform repository. Hagrid and Doug are there as Hagrid holds a flash light.)

Hagrid: It's around here somewhere.

(Hagrid turns a corner and looks right.)

Hagrid: Bingo. There it is.  
Doug: Is that custard?  
Hagrid: Yup, and look at the legs.

(Doug holds the light down as the legs are shown to have bent out and snapped.)

Hagrid: The platform did give way under the weight of the custard, Doug, but that doesn't mean I didn't take my shot. Just look at the top of the platform.

(Doug looks at the top to see a scratch of red paint on it that matches the rocket can. He drops the paper he was holding to make sure as Hagrid holds the can up for help. The scratch is on the collapsed part of the platform.)

Hagrid: It wasn't my fault, but not for lack of trying.  
Doug: You tried to bring it down.  
Hagrid: Tried. I kinda had a troubled past after some time in LA. Gustave had always come down on me for being such a thug, which I was. On the day before his try for the custard record, he called me a lost cause at the end of class just as the gang was leaving. That's when Gustave pushed me too far. I made the rocket out of a can of Carby Cola I brought from LA. I guess I wanted t prove him right. I shook the rocket up as best as I could, and I released.  
Doug: The rocket was in the ceiling because the platform was at an angle. It was at an angle because the legs had already given-way. You didn't cause the spill at all.  
Hagrid: A few weeks later, my cousin Rainbow busted me swiping a chalk shipment. Rainbow gave me a choice. Change my ways, or spend the rest of middle school in detention. I helped out, and I ended up as you see me now.  
Doug: You changed.  
Hagrid: Because Rainbow gave me a chance. Something I wasn't about to give to Dust even though she couldn't have done the deed, and the only reason she's saying she did is to prove me right. Well, I'm up for wrecking her plans good... If you'll help me figure out who really took the books.  
Doug (smiling): Always.

(The two shake hands as Doug bends down to grab the paper when he notices something.)

Doug: Oh... Boy. Hagrid, look at the picture. You don't think...?  
Hagrid: Only one way to find out.

(Cut to the dark room as Doug and Twilight come out with a blown up picture and shows it to Hagrid.)

Hagrid: It wasn't about money or headlines.  
Doug: It was just about the books.

(Cut to the library as the group is there.)

Hagrid: Excuse me, Blossomforth. When I told you we were going to get the books back, you asked me something. "But what about our innocence?" Well I've got news for you. You're guilty.

(All the book club members stare at Blossomforth in shock.)

Blossomforth: What?! You're joking, right?!  
John: I don't think so, Blossomforth.

(The gang quickly surrounds Blossomforth as the book club backs away.)

Hagrid: You said it yourself. No one knows more about this library than the book club. Including how to create bogus accounts.  
Blossomforth: Are you saying that I'm-  
Doug: Yup. A little advice, if you're gonna plant evidence, don't do it while Chris' taking pictures.

(Doug holds up the blown up photo. Blossomforth's putting salt on the shelf while he's talking to Hagrid.)

Chris: Oh yeah! Another victory from the prince of plenty!  
John: That's not going to catch on, Chris! Now stop it!  
Mrs. Sparkle: Blossomforth? You?! The literary elite of Canterlot Middle School?! How could you?!  
Blossomforth: I think the question is, "HOW COULD WE NOT?!"

(Blossomforth tosses the Great Escape at Hagrid as it winds him, and they chase after him.)

Hagrid: We've got him!

(Hagrid and Doug rush off. They can't see her when Derpy walks up.)

Derpy: Excuse me guys, have any of you seen my working model of Mt. Fuji?  
Doug: Oh... Shoot!

(Blossomforth appears in one of the bins and jets off with the volcano when he accidentally goes over a cheese model that lands the bin upside down as Blossomforth continues to run.)

Hagrid: Don't worry, we've got him!

(They continue pursuit, accidentally bumping into the boy with the Taj Mah Hal model.)

Boy (weeping): My Taj Mah Hal! My beautiful Taj Mah Hal!  
Hagrid: Sorry.

(Hagrid and Doug continue on. Blossomforth runs past Lightning Dust as she drops a baseball bat that Blossomforth trips over.)

Blossomforth: A moronic baseball bat?!  
Doug: You should learn to look where you're going.

(Hagrid pulls Blossomforth up.)

Blossomforth: You don't understand! We're the ones that truly appreciate those books! They should be available to us whenever we want them! That's why I did what I did! Do you know how many times I've tried to check out the Horse and His Boy from the library, only to find out that it's already gone?! How many times I've tried to check out Superfudge in vain?! These clowns don't understand the subtext of Judy Bloom! They don't see the metaphors or the great brain behind any of these books! Who does?! The book club?! Who understands that the Horse and His Boy is a metaphor for the story of Moses?! The book club! Who do the books belong to?! THE BOOK CLUB!  
Hagrid: Blossomforth, the books belong to everybody.  
Doug: And for the record, Judy Bloom doesn't really have a subtext, but she's still very good.  
Blossomforth: Yes, well, at least, I'll have plenty of time to catch up on my reading.  
Hagrid: Sorry pal. We talked with Chief Sparkle. You're going to detention, and with the detention time you'll be getting, I hope you have a lot of homework, 'cause that's all you're allowed to have.

(They escort Blossomforth off.)

Hagrid: You did a good job cracking the custard case, Doug.  
Doug: It wasn't a case. Nothing happened.  
Hagrid: Sometimes being a detective means uncovering stuff you wish you hadn't. Could you take Blossomforth to Luna? I need to settle something.  
Doug: No problem.

(Doug goes off with Blossomforth. Flash to two years ago as Hagrid's just been let off thanks to Rainbow Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: You got a clean slate, Hagrid.  
Hagrid: Eh.  
Rainbow Dash: Bro, why don't you talk to somebody? You'll be able to get past what happened and make a difference for good.  
Hagrid: Why would you give me a second chance? Gustave called me a lost cause right in front of you and the others.  
Hagrid: Because I know you. Come on man, we spent every summer since we were born hanging out together. Mom and Dad haven't given up on you, and I won't either.

(Rainbow Dash extends her hand as Hagrid takes it, and they shake. Flash to the present as Hagrid walks up to Lightning Dust and hands her the baseball bat.)

Hagrid: Hey Dust.  
Lightning Dust: Dash.  
Hagrid: I believe this is yours.  
Lightning Dust: Yeah. Must have gotten away from me while I was packing up to go.  
Hagrid: You can stop packing because everyone knows that you didn't pull off the biggest heist in Canterlot Middle School history.  
Lightning Dust: You do now.  
Hagrid: I jumped to conclusions and let myself get played like a sucker, and you didn't help... Until Blossomforth ran past your locker.  
Lightning Dust: That it?  
Hagrid: No. You know what, man, I don't think anyone's going to remember anything about this heist in ten years. I don't think they're gonna remember you, and I don't think they're gonna remember me. You said "We are what we are." I don't believe that because I used to be something else, and someone helped turn that around for me. A lot of different roads lead to ten years from now, and I think you just started on a new one. You need help along the way, you come to me first man.

(Hagrid extends his hand as Lightning Dust shakes it.)

Hagrid: You know, our agency has a bowling night, and we might be needing new shirts. It looks like you do good work.  
Lightning Dust: Like I said, those are quality shirts. I can get you in them for about... Ten bucks per T.  
Hagrid (jokingly): Ten bucks? I thought you were pulling away from a life of crime.  
Lightning Dust: Not in fifty. Baby steps Hagrid. Baby steps.

(Hagrid and Lightning Dust walk off to the clubhouse as friends.)

The End.


	3. The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 3: The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core

(It opens at night as Twilight's in her PJs with Spike.)

Twilight (narrating): It was nighttime in Canterlot, and of course, as me and Spike were watching a movie together, he had a late night snack.  
Spike: Care for some popcorn, Twilight?  
Twilight: No thanks.

(Spike gobbles down the whole bag as one piece of popcorn falls out.)

Twilight: Looks like you missed one, Spike.

(Spike chomps it down.)

Spike: No I didn't.  
Newscaster: And that's the news for tonight.  
Twilight: Well, looks like it's bedtime, Spike.  
Newscaster: Wait! Don't touch that dial! Breaking news just in! Moments ago, the First National Bank of Canterlot was robbed! Mr. Williams, the bank janitor, witnessed the crime!

(Cut to the bank as Mr. Williams is there.)

Mr. Williams: When I got to work, I noticed that the vault door was open. I looked inside, and I saw an ugly creature stealing all the money. It was all slimy and creepy and spooky. It looked like that monster from the old movie, The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core! It was horrible!  
Spike: The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core?!

(Spike passes out.)

Twilight: Please, Spike. That was just a movie. Even if that robber was something weird, the First National Bank of Canterlot is all the way downtown.  
Spike: Oh yeah.  
Twilight: Now sleep tight, Spike. I'll see you tomorrow.

(Spike walks off to a doghouse and opens it as the Sludge Monster's there. Spike rushes inside to where Twilight is brushing her teeth.)

Twilight: What's the problem, Spike?  
Spike: My dog house is haunted by the Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core!  
Twilight: Urgh. Not this again. Look, I'll call everyone together, and we'll go look at it together.

(Cut to everyone in their pajamas at Spike's doghouse.)

Rainbow Dash: Now let me get this straight. You want us to believe that a giant monster was in there?  
Twilight: Like I said Spike. Kind of hard to swallow.  
Spike: No, it's true! He had these thin spindly crab arms, a head with only a mouth and an eye on his chest!  
Chris: Don't spoil it for me! I haven't seen the movie yet!  
Doug: Well gang, looks like we have a monster mystery to solve.  
Rarity: Oh, can't it wait until morning, Doug? I need my beauty sleep.  
Spike: Oh, but you're so... So... Beautiful already.  
Rarity: You're right, Spike. Maybe I don't when I already look so ravishing.  
Applejack: Oh good grief.  
Doug: Besides, Sunset's just probably pulling a prank on you two.  
Twilight: That's what you said last year when Conrad stole Chris' bike.  
Doug: But this time it's not theft. I'll prove it.

(Doug pulls out a phone and dials it.)

Doug: Hey Sunset-  
Sunset: GO AWAY! I'M SLEEPING!  
Doug: ... Okay, she didn't do it.  
John: Got anymore brilliant ideas, Sherlock?  
Doug: As a matter of fact, I do.  
Hagrid: Aw no.  
Doug: If we're gonna catch that monster in the act, we're gonna have to go inside Spike's doghouse.  
Spike: No way!  
Twilight: Come on, Spike. I'm telling you there's nothing in there!  
Fluttershy: Um... T-Twilight, h-how can we even fit in there?  
Twilight: Oh, you know that spell from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets that made the Weasley's car bigger inside than out?  
Pinkie: Yeah?  
Twilight: Asteroth had a spell for that.  
Pinkie: What a coincidence.  
Spike: Follow me.  
Doug: Okay, Spike! We'll all go in.  
Rarity: All of us? In there? It's a doghouse! What if it has fleas or those disgusting fur balls all over the place?! Or something even worse, like dust!  
Twilight: Come on, Rarity. It's okay. See for yourself.

(They go in as Spike's doghouse looks like Bilbo Baggins' Hobbit Hole.)

Doug: Wow! What a place!  
Rainbow Dash: Spike, your house is awesome!  
Rarity: Why it's almost as nice as my house... Almost.  
Fluttershy: Oh Spike, this place is amazing.  
Spike: Gee, thanks everybody.  
Doug: But if there really is a monster in here, there's only one way to find it. Let's split up, gang!  
Spike: No way! I'm staying right here where it's safe!  
Twilight: Yeah. We'll check out this area.  
Doug: Alright. We'll be back in a little while.  
Twilight: Okay. Have fun.  
Spike: Hey, let's check the kitchen.  
Twilight: You've got a kitchen too?

(They go to a small kitchen with several foods.)

Twilight: ... Wow.

(They eat a bit when Twilight notices the Sludge Monster.)

Twilight: Spike, I may owe you an apology.  
Spike: So what are we gonna do?  
Twilight: We're... Gonna... RUN!

(Twilight grabs Spike and rushes away as the Sludge Monster follows as they rush to the others.)

Rarity: I don't see any sign of any silly old monster.  
Doug: Except for these muddy footprints.  
John: What does it mean?  
Rarity: It means Spike needs a maid. Yech.

(Twilight and Spike arrive.)

Twilight: Okay, we ran into the Sludge Monster.  
Applejack: Dang.  
Doug: Twi, take a look at this.

(Twilight observes the muddy footprints.)

Twilight: Huh. Too big for any of us to have left. It looks like sewer mud.  
Rarity: Ew! That's gross!  
Chris: You better get your plumbing fixed, Spike.  
Twilight: Maybe it was that Sludge Monster who made it.  
Chris: I'll call the police.

(Chris goes for a phone near the sofa as he drops it.)

Chris: Yech! The phone's covered in that same sludge.  
Doug: I think Mr. Monster used Spike's phone.  
Twilight: I hope it wasn't long distance. Mom and Dad were on the fence about letting Spike have that phone from the beginning.  
Chris: Just wait until the police hear about this.  
Clem & Lem (VO): This is the police! Give yourself up!  
Chris: Wow. That was fast.

(Cut to outside as the gang arrives.)

Pinkie: Wow. This is what I call service.

(Chief Sparkle arrives.)

Chief Sparkle: Twilight, what are you doing up? Your mother will have a cow! And that goes for all of your parents too!  
Twilight: Someone broke into Spike's doghouse from the sewers, Dad, but why are the police looking for it out here?  
Doug: Yeah, the Sludge Monster's in there.  
Chief Sparkle: What are you kids talking about? The guy we're after is a bank robber, and he's been seen in this neighborhood.  
Rarity: A bank robber? Maybe that's who was hiding in Spike's doghouse, and nearly scaring our little Spikey-Wikey to death.  
Twilight: Yeah. He was dressed up like the monster from that old movie Spike made us see.  
Applejack: Ya have our word on it, Chief.  
Chief Sparkle: ... Life was so much easier before that mess with the Eyes of Alexander.  
Spike: Don't I know it.  
Hagrid: Dude, you were barely there!  
Chief Sparkle: Now you kids better get inside where it's safe while we handle things.

(A limousine pulls up as a man dressed very sloppily arrives.)

Laxton: I'm Mr. Laxton. President of the First National Bank of Canterlot. Did you catch the janitor yet?  
Chief Sparkle: We've been searching ever since we received your phone call, but we haven't found him yet.  
Laxton: Well hurry! I gave him a key to the bank to clean the floors, and instead he cleaned out my vault.

(Twilight observes Laxton's jackets, with several buttons mismatched.)

Twilight: Hm.  
Rainbow Dash: See? There was no monster. It was just a bank robbing janitor.  
Doug: Yeah, come on.

(They go back to the doghouse.)

Doug: I knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

(They head back inside, having to crawl through.)

Rarity: Really, Spike, shouldn't you get a bigger door. You're not going to be this small forever.  
Spike: Yeash. Maybe we'll never find that Sludge Monster.

(A shadowed figure arrives.)

Figure: You've got that right.  
Spike: It's the Sludge Monster!

(The figure walks out to reveal the janitor.)

Mr. Williams: Alright, let me get this straight.  
Applejack: Hey, you're not the Sludge Monster! You're Mr. Williams, the janitor!  
Mr. Williams: That's right. Did you kids see the Sludge Monster too?  
Twilight & Spike: No/Yes.  
Mr. Williams: Oh, you kids are no help at all. I didn't rob that bank! It was the monster.  
Rainbow Dash: Please! There are no such things as monsters!

(Police sirens are heard.)

Mr. Williams: Uh-oh. I better get outta here before they find me.

(He rushes out.)

Chris: Maybe he didn't rob the bank.  
Rainbow Dash: Get real, Chris. He's just saying that. Besides, who else could've done it?  
Doug: Well I guess that settles that.

(Cut to the gang talking in the kitchen.)

Doug: The janitor used his key to rob the bank. Mr. Laxton said so.  
Rarity: And when he hid in the doghouse, Spike thought he saw a monster. It's as simple as that.

(Rarity tries to wash out a bowl of snacks, but the water won't come out.)

Rarity: Something's wrong with your faucet, Spike.

(Twilight checks it out.)

Twilight: Looks like the problem's in the basement.

(They come down and see tons of money there as well as a hole in the ground.)

Chris: Geez, Spike! Why didn't you tell us you had all this gold down here? We could all buy ourselves a lifetime supply of candy and comic books!  
Spike: It's not mine.  
Chris: What? Then whose is it?

(They hear the Sludge Monster's call and jump as Twilight goes to the pit.)

Twilight: More of that slime.  
Rarity: Ew! Yuck! But why would that monster dig a hole in Spike's basement?  
Twilight: With the engorgement spell, Spike's basement is who knows how far down.  
Fluttershy: B-but where does it lead?  
Doug: The only way to solve this mystery is for us to go down there and find out... So who's first?

(Everyone looks at Spike.)

Spike: Me? Uh-uh! No way!  
Rarity: Oh come on, Spike. With that amazing nose of yours, you can let us know if anyone's coming, and also follow the slime trail.  
Spike (nervously): Okay.

(Spike goes down.)

Chris: Well, is it safe?  
Spike: No problems.

(They go through the sewers when they spot something.)

Rarity: Hey, look at that! A ladder!  
Doug: But where does it lead to?  
Twilight: I think I know. Come on.

(They go up the ladder, and it leads to the bank vault.)

Rarity: So that's how the janitor robbed the bank.  
Chris: Yeah, and then he hid the money in Spike's basement.

(The door opens as the Sludge Monster is there, and they hide behind a desk and rush past as he passes them.)

Doug: Hey wait a minute. How can the monster have a key to the bank?  
Chris: Maybe he has a big account here.  
John: Oh Chris...  
Doug: No way. He must've gotten this key because he's the janitor. Only he and the bank president have a key to the bank.

(The Sludge Monster spots them and chases them back to the vault as it slams shut.)

Rarity: Oh no! Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the... Worst... Possible thing!  
Twilight: What?  
Rarity: I got some of that ghastly sewer mud on my nice new robe!  
Everyone: Oh brother.

(The Sludge Monster breaks through the door as they rush down the hole through the sewer and get back to Spike's doghouse as the group boards up the hole.)

Chris: Okay, what do we do now?  
Twilight: I have a plan.

(They all huddle around Twilight. Cut to the Sludge Monster as he bursts through the wood and follows the gold coins to the gang's location, with only Spike and Chris missing.)

Doug: I hope this works, Twilight.  
Twilight: It will.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey tall, dark, and slimy! Bet you can't catch us!

(The Sludge Monster follows them as they rush off. Cut to outside as Spike and Chris hold a hose.)

Chris: So if this works, that monster will be all washed up.  
Spike: Yup.

(The group emerges from the doghouse.)

Rarity: Now boys!

(Chris and Spike spray the monster down as the monster seems to stop moving all together. Cut to later as Chief Sparkle, Mr. Williams, and the rest of the police are there.)

Chief Sparkle: Good job, kids!  
Twilight: Thanks Dad.  
Mr. Williams: You kids are the ones who should get all the thanks.  
Rarity: We appreciate that Mr. Williams, but who's the monster?  
Doug: It can't be you since you're right here, but in that case, how'd the monster have a key to the bank?  
Twilight: I think I know who it is. It's the bank president, Mr. Laxton.

(Twilight removes the upper half of the Sludge Monster to reveal Laxton in a cockpit-like device.)

Laxton: How'd you know it was me?  
Twilight: I noticed that your clothes were sloppy right after the monster made his phone call. You must have changed clothes in a big hurry.  
Rarity: And other than Mr. Williams, Mr. Laxton was the only one who had a key to the bank.  
Chris: Wow. But why did he haunt Spike's doghouse?  
Twilight: To scare Spike away, so that he could use it as a hideout for all the gold he stole.  
Mr. Williams: Sorry I had to sneak up on you kids back there. I was just following the Sludge Monster's trail.  
Laxton: Yes, and he would've taken the blame if it weren't for you meddling kids!

(He's carted off as the gang smiles.)

The End.


	4. What a Night for a Knight

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 4: What a Night for a Knight

(It opens as Fancy Pants is driving a truck with a crate in it as the crate opens to reveal a black suit of Arthurian armor and looks at him from the rear view mirror. Cut to Chris walking home with Derpy after a failed job search.)

Chris: What a nervous night to be walking home from the movies, Derpy. And all because you thought they'd be more inclined to hire us as ushers if we watched five different movies.  
Derpy: I thought it was a good idea at the time.  
Chris: Well, no use crying over split milk, I suppose.

(A frog comes out and hops away from there.)

Derpy: Wait, frog! Come back! You might get hit by a car!

(Derpy chases after the frog.)

Chris: Derpy, come back! You and the frog might be hit by a car!

(They chase after the frog until they stop at Fancy Pants' truck with the black knight in the driver's seat.)

Chris: Hey, what's that? Looks like a deserted pickup truck.

(The two walk up to it.)

Chris: Anyone home?

(They notice the suit of armor as the helmet rolls off.)

Chris: Well that was weird. Better call the gang.

(The two head off. Cut to later as the others arrive.)

Rarity: You're right, Chris. This sure is strange.  
Doug: Yeah. What's an empty suit of armor doing in a driver's seat of this pickup?  
Pinkie: Maybe he went out for the knight! Get it?

(Pinkie and Chris laugh as everyone sighs good naturedly.)

Twilight: Very funny.  
Applejack: I wonder who this creepy hunk of tin belongs ta.  
Doug: Well the name on the crate says, "Fancy Pants, Professor of Archeology, London, England."  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, I think I found some instructions. "Deliver to the County Museum."  
Twilight: So that's where the old knight was headed for.  
Hagrid: That's using the old noodle. But what happened to our mysterious professor?  
Fluttershy: Well... Um... I m-may be wrong, but... If he was driving this truck, h-he's disappeared.  
John: Well gang, looks like we're up to our armor plates in another mystery.

(The gang brings the suit of armor to the museum as the curator, Mr. Wickles, is there with the armor.)

Wickles: Oh dear, oh dear. I suppose I should thank you for finding the Black Knight, but with Professor Fancy Pants' mysterious disappearance and all, I wish you hadn't.  
Rarity: Why is that, Mr. Wickles?  
Wickles: Because of the legend.  
John: Legend?  
Wickles: Yes. Before the Black Knight was slain by King Arthur, he put a spell upon himself. Now, the Black Knight is supposed to come alive when the moon is full.  
Chris: Wow. The moon was full last night.  
Rainbow Dash: Then what was the professor doing with tall, tin, dark, and creepy?  
Wickles: He was delivering it to the museum, all the way from England.  
Derpy: Ooh...  
Mover: Where do you want it, Mr. Wickles?  
Mr. Wickles: Oh, just put it in the medieval room.  
Mover: Right.

(They take the Black Knight off as Derpy looks around and finds some odd glasses.)

Derpy: Ooh...

(Derpy grabs them.)

Rarity: Derpy, dear, we're leaving!  
Derpy: Coming!

(Derpy walks off, carrying the glasses with her as they head off.)

Twilight: This mystery's got me frazzled.  
Chris: And it's gotten me hungry. Why don't we eat?  
Derpy: Uh-oh.  
Rarity: What?  
Derpy: I was looking at these when I left, and I guess I just brought them with me.  
Chris: Man, I wonder what kind of things you'd see with those.  
Doug: Well, there's one way to find out.

(Cut to the library as Twilight goes through the book.)

Twilight: Here it is! They're a special type of magnifying glasses used by jewelers, scientists, and archeologists. And it says here, "Made only in England."  
Doug: Archeologists?  
Rarity: England?  
Everyone: Professor Fancy Pants!  
Doug: That settles it. There's something fishy going on in that museum.  
Derpy: Ya mean...  
Doug: Right, Derpy. Tonight, we're going fishing.

(Cut to that night at the museum as the gang arrives, and Doug tries to push through.)

Doug: This place is locked tighter than a drum.  
Chris: Then how do we get in?  
Doug: Easy, Hagrid goes through that window up there.  
Hagrid: Why me?  
Doug: Because you're the best at the rock climb back at the arcade.  
Hagrid: You know, Doug, one of these days, your Scooby-Doo style solutions are gonna get us in some serious trouble! ... I just hope I live to see it.

(Hagrid climbs up the wall and manages to get to the window.)

Doug: When you get in, open the back door.  
Hagrid: Right. Watch me zip through.

(Hagrid goes through and calls out in pain as he arrives at the front door.)

Hagrid (dazed): Hey everybody.  
Rainbow Dash: That's my bro.

(They go in.)

Applejack: Land sakes. This here place sure is creepy at night.  
Chris: It's even creepy during the day.  
Doug: Come on. We better split up. John, Rarity, Pinkie, and I will cover the Egyptian exhibit; Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Hagrid will cover the Civil War exhibit, and Twilight, Chris, and Derpy will check the medieval exhibit.

(They head off. Cut to the Civil War exhibit as Fluttershy is looking sadly at the exhibits.)

Fluttershy: Thank goodness for President Lincoln.  
Rainbow Dash: No kiddin'.  
Applejack: Amen ta that.

(Something moves as Hagrid looks up.)

Hagrid: Did any of you see one of those soldiers move?  
Fluttershy: N-no. Did you?  
Hagrid: Must just be my imagination. Come on. This place is clear.

(They move and bump into the others at the medieval exhibit.)

Twilight: What are you guys doing here?  
Hagrid: The Civil War exhibit was fine. So we figured on joining up with you guys.  
Chris: Sounds fair to me.  
Derpy: Ya-  
Rainbow Dash: Quiet, Derpy. We don't know who's in here.  
Derpy: Oh yeah.

(Cut to the other team as they look around as a figure closes a sarcophagus.)

Doug: Did either of you hear something?  
Rarity: I thought I heard a shuffle of some sort, but that could've come from any of us.  
John: Quite right. All the same, we probably should question any sound we hear at random.

(Pinkie's making faces at a statue of Ra.)

Doug: Pinkie, quit fooling around. This visit isn't for fun.  
Pinkie: Sorry. Those Egyptians really knew how to make funny faces.

(Cut to the others looking around the medieval room as Fluttershy sees a full moon.)

Fluttershy: F-f-f-fu-full... Moon...  
Hagrid: Huh? What's that?  
Fluttershy: It's a full moon.  
Chris: And Mr. Wickles said a full moon turns on that Black Knight.  
Hagrid: That's only an obscure superstitious legend.  
Chris: Well I'm not taking any chances.

(Chris closes the window shade. Cut to later as the group leaves the medieval room and accidentally splits off at a few rooms, leaving Fluttershy, Derpy, and Twilight separated from Hagrid, Rainbow Dash, Chris, and Applejack as the former group realize it.)

Twilight: Oh no. We lost the others.  
Fluttershy: Mm.

(Cut to Twilight, Derpy, and Fluttershy sneaking around the area.)

Twilight: I hope we find the others soon.  
Derpy: Me too.

(They walk back to the medieval room as the Black Knight seems to be following them.)

Derpy: What a spooky place.

(The Black Knight's shadow lands on Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: B-b-Black K-kn-Knight. B-Black K-Knight.  
Twilight: Huh?  
Fluttershy: Black Knight!

(The three girls look and rush off.)

Twilight: Oh, what a time to leave my wand back at the clubhouse! ... In that case, it's time to improvise!  
Fluttershy: How?

(Twilight runs in front of the Black Knight.)

Twilight: Nah-nah! Can't catch me!

(The Black Knight charges as Twilight trips him, and he's stuck in the stocks as the others arrive.)

Chris: What the heck happened?  
Twilight: We caught our Black Knight.  
Chris: Ha! I told you the full moon brought it to life, Hagrid! Told you!  
Twilight: Come on. Let's get the others.

(Just then the Black Knight breaks out of his confinement.)

Twilight: ... Or plan B. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

(They rush off as the Black Knight follows them as they meet up with the others.)

Chris: I told you the Black Knight was alive, Hagrid! And now he's roaming through the hallways!  
Twilight: If we could only find a clue.  
Chris: Hey guys, I think I found one. There's a picture missing from the wall.

(They look and see a blank spot where a picture should be, made more obvious by the clean spot it leaves.)

Twilight: Now that's a clue. Let me grab something to take a picture with it.

(They look at her leave and go to the exit as when she comes back, the picture's back too.)

Twilight: Now that is interesting.  
Rarity: I say, is that blood on the floor?

(Doug checks it.)

Doug: No, it's paint. And look, a trail of the stuff that leads down the hallway. Come on, gang. Follow that paint.

(They follow the paint to the sarcophagus from earlier.)

Twilight: The trail of paint ends here at the mummy case.  
Doug: Alright, who's gonna help me open it?  
Chris: Not me. I don't like surprises. Especially spooky ones.  
Applejack: I'll do it.

(Applejack and Doug pry the sarcophagus open to reveal a hidden door.)

Applejack: Land sakes!

(They go through and find a secret room.)

Pinkie: Wow. Someone sure is a messy housekeeper.  
Rarity: And look there. Two paintings that are exactly alike.  
Twilight: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Doug: Right, Twi. This just about solves the mystery.  
Derpy: It does?  
Chris: What?  
Doug: No time to explain now, gang. We've gotta get Twilight's dad.  
Rarity: Let's take this back way out.

(Rarity pushes a button as the wall slides open to reveal the Black Knight.)

Rarity: Well... Blast.

(The Black Knight chases them around the room as Pinkie pops up.)

Pinkie: Hi! Care to have a caricature painted?  
Black Knight: Uh?

(Pinkie sets the Black Knight down and does a quick drawing as she turns it around to show the Black Knight with Rocky and Bullwinkle.)

Pinkie: See? It's you with Rocky and Bullwinkle!  
Black Knight: Ooh...  
Pinkie: Okay. Don't forget to tell your friends. Well bye.

(They rush out.)

Black Knight: Huh?

(The Black Knight charges as the gang splits up again, and the Black Knight corners Derpy and Chris in the antiques room.)

Derpy: Uh-oh.

(They rush off and regroup with the others in the Relics room as everyone hides in several places as the Black Knight looks around. Doug peaks out from a tank with Twilight and Rainbow Dash while Chris peaks out from an early twentieth century plane with Applejack.)

Chris: Maybe my ventriloquism bit can get us out of this mess. If I can just throw my voice to make it sound like it's coming from another room, he might leave.  
Applejack: You can throw your voice?  
Chris: I can do many things. Now... Help! Let me out of this pot!

(The Black Knight looks at the pot and opens it. As he does, Pinkie and Derpy look out from an old automobile as Derpy accidentally turns it on, and it chases the Black Knight as he runs.)

Pinkie & Derpy: Whee!

(They end up pinning the Black Knight with the car as they smile and get out.)

Pinkie: Wow! How lucky was that?

(Derpy goes up and takes off the helmet.)

Doug: Just as we thought.  
Rarity: It's the curator, Mr. Wickles.

(Cut to later as the gang's there with Chief Sparkle.)

Chief Sparkle: I've gotta hand it to you kids. We never would've suspected Wickles as the art swindler.  
Doug: And it was a neat setup. He and his gang were switching the real pieces of art for the fake ones when the museum was closed.  
Rarity: And they made the fakes at night in a secret workshop behind the mummy case.  
Twilight: That's why they had to get rid of the professor. He was the only one who could've spotted the fakes.  
Rarity: Oh my gosh! Professor Fancy Pants!  
Doug: We never found him!  
Derpy: Hey, look at this funny Indian. His eyes are following me.

(They turn to see the eyes move, and they take the wrappings off to reveal a bound and gagged Fancy Pants as they free him.)

John: And all this time, it was Wickles who was the Black Knight.  
Rarity: Then there was no legend.  
Fancy Pants: Positively not. Wickles just used the story to cover up my mysterious disappearance. Somehow, he managed to get into the armor down at the train station.  
Chris: And on the way to the museum, he made you disappear!  
Derpy: And then he rushed back to the museum without the armor, so it would look like it was empty the whole time!  
Fancy Pants: Quite right, my dear.  
Doug: Well, if you ever need help finding anything sir, feel free to call the Tina Borst Detective Agency, twenty dollars a day plus candy expenses.  
Fancy Pants (chuckling): I will, my lad.

(They smile and head off.)

The End.


	5. High Rise Hair Raiser

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 5: High Rise Hair Raiser

(It opens as several people, including Mr. Dash are working on a construction site.)

Boss: Keep at it, men! We're way behind schedule!  
Mr. Dash: You've got it, Boss.

(They continue their work as a sinister voice laughs, and they look up to see a blue man in a suit and red cloak.)

Worker: It's the specter again!  
Mr. Dash: Okay pal, I'm getting sick of this! Put up your dukes!

(Everyone else has run off.)

Boss: Dash, don't be a hero!  
Mr. Dash: Come on! I aint afraid of no ghost!

(The Specter laughs and leaps at Dash as he backs away and gulps as the Specter knocks him back, and Mr. Dash rushes off with the others as the Specter just laughs. Cut to a local pizza place as everyone's meeting up there.)

Chris: My favorite indoor sport. Eating.  
Pinkie: Mine, too! Next to having parties!

(A cook hands Pinkie her pizza as she spins it on her finger and eats it away.)

Twilight: Hey, listen to this. Another in a rash of mysterious safe burglaries. "Investigators are baffled as none of the safes were broken into."  
Doug: "All were done as if the burglar knew the combinations."  
Chris: Well I'm more interested in getting a combination to a job.  
Applejack: Mighty fine idea, Chris, though I reckon this time, you're hoping for the guy not ta be a counterfeiter.  
John: See anything in the help wanted ads?  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, maybe you could help out at that construction site my dad's been working on. It's been going way slow.  
Chris: Good idea. They also put it into the Help Wanted ads, "No Experience necessary. Apply anytime."  
Hagrid: That's for us. Come on, gang! We think we've found a job!  
Derpy: Whoo-hoo!  
Pinkie: Yeah. We've gotta get some more dough to buy some more bread.

(Pinkie laughs. They arrive at the construction site.)

Doug: Well there should be plenty of work here.  
Twilight: Right. All they have up so far is the skeleton.  
Fluttershy: Sk-skeleton?  
Rarity: Relax, Fluttershy. Twilight's talking about the building.

(The guys arrive as Mr. Dash is there with Mr. Rivets.)

Boss: Yup, I've got jobs for you four. Are you willin' to work second shift?  
John: Well technically, sir, with school, it's the only shift we can work.  
Boss: Good. Can't seem to keep any men on the second shift aside from Dash, here.  
Hagrid: How come, Dad?  
Mr. Dash: Oh, it's on account of that specter that's been creeping around here.  
Fluttershy: Sp-Sp-Specter?  
Rainbow Dash: That's a new one.  
Twilight: A building being haunted before it's even built.  
Mr. Dash: There used to be an old, old house here that people said was haunted.  
Rarity: Haunted?  
Mr. Dash: Yup, but we moved it away.  
Chris: I guess somebody forgot to tell the Specter, huh?  
Boss: Yeah. Well are you four still willin' to work the night shift? It's mostly the easy stuff since you're just thirteen.  
Doug: Sure!  
Derpy: Hey, can I help too?! When their agency runs dry, I need a spare job too.  
Boss: Well, I guess we can start you out tonight.  
Doug: I think we may have stumbled onto another mystery.  
Twilight: Right, and it needs to be solved.  
Fluttershy: Y-yeah. Y-you're right.  
Doug: Okay girls, while we're working, you six get down to the library and find out all you can about this building site. Look for clues to explain why it's being haunted.  
Twilight: We're on our way.

(They walk off. Cut to Mr. Dash, Doug, Hagrid, Chris, John, and Derpy at the foot of the floor as the boss shows them a slim, muscular man.)

Boss: This is Jim Rivets. One of the only men brave enough to stay on the job, and that includes Dash here. He'll tell you what to do.  
Rivets: Come on, kids. I'll show you around while Dash gets to work.  
Doug: Thanks Mr. Rivets.  
Hagrid: Uh, where will we be working, sir?  
Rivets: You'll be working on the nineteenth and twentieth floors.  
Chris: Maybe we should've checked with Rainbow and Applejack. That sounds right up their alley.  
Derpy: I can do real good up there!  
Hagrid: Uh... Mr. Rivets, sir, isn't there something Derpy could do a little lower down?  
Rivets: Like what?  
Hagrid: Like dig a basement?

(On one of the rafters, the Specter is there as he chuckles. Cut to a lift as they're all on it.)

Rivets: I hope you kids don't scare easy. That Specter has cost us a lot of good men.  
Doug: Oh, don't worry, sir. While we're looking, we'll keep our eyes open for him.

(The lift stops at the nineteenth floor.)

Rivets: Doug, you and John get off here.  
Doug: Okay, Mr. Rivets.

(Doug and John walk out.)

John: See you three later.  
Rivets: The rest of you are working at the top.  
Chris: The top? I thought when you began work, you started at the bottom.

(They're brought up to the top.)

Rivets: Top floor. Everyone out. Red Sparks is your foreman. He'll tell you what to do.  
Chris: Where is he?

(Rivets points up.)

Rivets: Over there.

(They look to see Sparks at the very top of the building.)

Sparks: Come on, fellas. Get a move on!  
Hagrid: Right now?  
Sparks: Right now.  
Derpy: Yes sir!

(They climb up the rafters.)

Chris: The things we have to do to solve a mystery.

(Cut to the gang riveting the skeleton in place.)

Sparks: You got the hang of it, now?  
Chris: Yes sir, Mr. Sparks.  
Sparks: Alright. You're on your own.

(Sparks walks off, leaving the three on a few beams.)

Hagrid: That's what I'm afraid of.

(They begin work riveting on four pieces of metal as the Specter watches them.)

Hagrid: Phew. This is hard work. Could someone give me a towel?

(The Specter drops a towel into Hagrid's hand.)

Hagrid: Got it. Thanks, Chris.  
Chris: Hagrid, I'm on the other side of the floor.  
Hagrid: ... Derpy?  
Derpy: What?

(Derpy's at the area just in front of Hagrid.)

Hagrid: Huh. Mr. Sparks must've dropped it from the top as a bit of a bonus.

(The three get back to work. Cut to a short time later.)

Hagrid: I'm running low on rivets, Chris. Get me a bucket full.  
Chris: Okay.

(Chris pulls on the rope as the Specter's in the bucket.)

Chris: Uh-oh. The Specter!  
Hagrid: Louder, Chris! I can't hear you!  
Derpy: Hagrid, Chris says the Specter is here!  
Hagrid: That's funny. I thought I heard you say Chris said Specter.  
Derpy: You did.  
Hagrid: Where?  
Chris: Here, in the bucket!  
Hagrid: Oh, you're seeing things, Chris. Nothing there but a bucket of rivets.

(Chris turns and blinks.)

Chris: He's gone!  
Hagrid: Alright Chris, just hand me the bucket and hoist up another one for Derpy.

(Chris does so as the Specter's in the second bucket.)

Chris: Ah!

(Chris blinks to make sure he's still there and ties the bucket to the beam.)

Chris: Don't go away.

(Chris goes to Rob and Derpy.)

Chris: See, you two the Specter.  
Hagrid: Uh-oh. Chris' right! It's the Specter!

(The three rush away as the Specter chases after them as they end up on the nineteenth floor with Doug and John.)

John: What the-? Are you three goofing around?  
Chris: No. We're taking a ten minute fright break. The Specter's been chasing us all over the building.  
Doug: Specter? Where is he?  
Chris: There!

(Chris points towards where the Specter last was when he saw him.)

Doug: Where?  
Derpy: There!

(Derpy points as well, but he's not there.)

Chris: Whoa. He's gone.  
Derpy: Good riddance.  
Doug: Oh boy. I hope the girls are doing better at solving this mystery than we are.  
Chris: Yeah. I wonder if they've found anything.

(Cut to the library as Twilight hops around.)

Twilight: Yes! I think I've found something, girls!  
Pinkie: Ooh, what?  
Twilight: Listen to this. "The house that was removed from the haunted house site was built in 1820 by a young man named Ebenezer Crabbe. His neighbors suspected him of practicing witchcraft because during the next fifty years, he never seemed to grow older."  
Rarity: Wow. He would've made a fortune in the cosmetics business. So what happened to him?  
Twilight: He disappeared about sixty years ago, and get this. Legend has it that Ebenezer is still alive and returns to his home every twenty years to make himself young again.  
Rainbow Dash: Whoa. That would mean he's a hundred and eighty-eight years old!  
Twilight: Right. We better get back and tell the boys about this.

(Cut to the gang regrouping on the ground.)

Doug: A hundred and eighty-eight years old?  
Chris: Wow! Ebenezer sure moves fast for a guy that old.  
Applejack: Huh? Did ya seem him?  
Hagrid: Did we see him? Ha! We practically saw the guy all over.  
Twilight: We know where they moved the original house to, and I'm for checking it out. Any volunteers?  
Chris: I'll go with you.  
Derpy: Me too!  
Rarity: Wait, what about your jobs?  
Hagrid: We lost 'em because of all the running around Ebenezer made us do.  
Doug: Alright, you check on the old house, and the rest of us will look for clues around here.  
Chris: On we go!

(They arrive at a large Gothic house.)

Chris: That's Ebenezer's house?!  
Twilight: Uh-huh.  
Chris: And I thought the construction site was creepy.  
Twilight: Now you two, this is no time to get scared.  
Chris: R-right. Let's get going.  
Derpy: Yeah!

(They walk to the door as Twilight knocks, and an old woman answers, looking very much like Ebenezer Crabbe.)

Woman: Yes...?  
Chris: Ah! It's that old geezer Ebenezer!  
Woman: Oh, I'm not Ebenezer. I'm his great-great-great granddaughter, Nettie Crabbe. Do come in.  
Twilight: Uh... Okay.

(They walk in and nervously look around.)

Twilight: We're interested in your great-great-great grandfather, Miss Crabbe. May we look around this... Lovely old home?  
Nettie: Why we'd be delighted.  
Chris: W-w-w-we?  
Nettie: Ebenezer and I.  
Derpy: Huh?!  
Nettie: He comes back every twenty years, you know. He may show up any minute now.  
Derpy: Any minute?  
Nettie: His room is upstairs. You're welcomed to look around.  
Twilight: Thanks Miss Crabbe.  
Nettie: Ebenezer's hobby was black magic, you know.  
Derpy: Black magic?  
Nettie: I'm sure you'll find his room full of surprises.  
Chris: Well, that makes this mystery all the more nerve racking.  
Twilight: Well we can't quit now. Come on.

(They walk down a long dark hallway.)

Twilight: I guess his room is just down this hallway.

(They continue on to the room as Chris finds a book.)

Chris: Hey, here's old Eb's Black Magic book, Derpy. Listen to this one. It's supposed to turn people into monsters. "A crow goes caw. A toad goes beep. Hocus Pocus, you're a creep."

(The two laugh as they turn into monsters.)

Chris: Whoa, it really works.  
Derpy: Yeah... Change us back.  
Chris: Got it. Hey, the antidote is even funnier. "Lemonade in the cellar, cookies on the shelf. Calm on feller, turn back to yourself."

(The two laugh as they return to normal.)

Chris: That was fun.  
Derpy: Yeah.

(Twilight comes out.)

Twilight: Well, nothing in this old closest.  
Chris: Nothing in here either, but Eb's old spell book.  
Twilight: Then help me look through this old trunk.

(Twilight opens it and finds a box with a black button.)

Chris: What's in the box?  
Twilight: Beats me. It's locked.  
Derpy: Maybe this black button opens it.

(Derpy pushes it as the box opens, and bats fly out as Twilight catches one.)

Twilight: Oh, they're only paper bats, and the box has a spring inside.

(Twilight finds something else.)

Twilight: Hey, I think I've found a clue.  
Chris: What is it?  
Twilight: It's a-

(They hear footsteps.)

Twilight: Shh! Someone's coming.

(Nettie comes in.)

Nettie: It's almost time for Ebenezer to show up. Would you care for a cup of tea while we wait?  
Chris: No thanks. We were just leaving.

(Cut back to the construction site.)

Doug: Any luck?  
Twilight: You bet! We looked around Ebenezer's old house and talked to his great-great-great granddaughter Nettie Crabbe.  
Mr. Dash: But that's impossible.  
Hagrid: Impossible? Why?  
Mr. Dash: Nettie Crabbe's been dead for fifty years.  
Chris (laughing): Maybe we oughta go back and tell her!  
Doug: You mean Nettie is a ghost?  
Rainbow Dash: Wow, what a family.  
Twilight: We also found this in an old trunk in Ebenezer's room.  
John: What is it?

(None of them notice Ebenezer look through the window.)

Twilight: It's a receipt for a very powerful telescopic lens.  
Doug: Let's have a look, Twi.

(Doug looks at it.)

Doug: Hey, this was made out to Ebenezer Crabbe only a couple of months ago!  
Twilight: Right. I wonder why he bought it.  
Doug: Only one place to find out.  
Pinkie: Optical Lens Company, here we come!

(They walk off to the company as Ebenezer silently follows, chuckling. They arrive there as the store owner, Filthy Rich, is there.)

Applejack: Mr. Rich! I didn't know y'all owned this place!  
Filthy Rich: Well I mostly bought it out of love of the hobby.  
Twilight: Well, can we talk to you a moment sir, about a receipt we found?  
Filthy Rich: Certainly. Do come in.

(Filthy Rich lets them in.)

Filthy Rich: Now what's this about a receipt?  
Twilight: We have it right here, if you'll care to take a look at it.  
Filthy Rich: Certainly.

(Filthy Rich looks at it.)

Filthy Rich: Ah, yes. It's for an electronic spotter telescope lens.  
Pinkie: Wow! An electronic spotter telescope lens! ... What's that?  
Filthy Rich: I'll show you. There's one more just like it in the shop.  
Doug: May I see it, sir?  
Filthy Rich: You may.

(Filthy Rich hands the lens to Doug as he looks at it.)

Doug: Doesn't look very unusual.

(Doug looks through it as Derpy looks back when Doug takes it down.)

Doug: That's weird. Everything in the room seemed brighter.  
Filthy Rich: Try looking out the window.  
Doug: Okay.

(Doug looks out at the night.)

Doug: Wow! This thing turns night into day!  
Filthy Rich: Exactly. It's a special light-gathering lens for seeing things in the dark.  
Doug: I have a feeling there's a connection between this lens and the trouble at the construction site.  
Twilight: Me too.  
Applejack: Could we borrow this lens ta take it to Twilight's pa, Mr. Rich?  
Filthy Rich: Certainly. Just sign this receipt, so I know where it is, and also give my regards to your grandmother.  
Applejack: You bet'cha, sir!

(Cut to outside as Ebenezer watches and grumbles moodily. Cut to the gang on the way to the police station.)

Rainbow Dash: What's the matter, Hagrid? With that lens, Dad's building's gonna be up in no time.  
Hagrid: I'm still feeling creepy. Like that Specter was still hanging around somehow.  
Doug: Oh, it's all in your mind. Pal. Relax.  
Hagrid: Well, you may be right, Doug.

(They hear a growl from nearby.)

Doug: That's funny. I just thought I heard the Specter growl.

(They hear the growl again.)

John: I heard that too! Only louder!

(The Specter pops out from an alley laughing.)

Twilight: SCATTER!

(The group splits off as Chris, Pinkie, and Derpy run off with the lens, and the others rush in several other directions.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh no! He's after Chris, Pinkie, and Derpy!  
Doug: Come on!

(Cut to the Chris, Pinkie, and Derpy.)

Chris: In here, girls!

(They rush to the deliver door at Sugar Cube Corner as the Specter follows.)

Derpy: We're trapped!  
Chris: Trapped is right. Us chickens are sitting ducks.

(Pinkie unlocks the delivery door.)

Chris: ... How'd you do that?  
Pinkie: I work here part time. Now get in.

(They quickly rush in and lock the door as it rattles.)

Chris: Uh-oh. He's still after us. We've gotta do something. I got it!

(Eventually, Ebenezer breaks down the door as the three have a birthday cake ready.)

Chris, Pinkie, & Derpy: Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, old Ebenezer. Happy birthday to you.  
Pinkie: Now blow out the candles and make a wish, Ebenezer.

(Ebenezer blows out the candles and takes the lens, lying on the table before rushing out.)

Chris: He's gone with the lens.  
Derpy: Oops. My bad. I left it beside the cake.

(The others arrive.)

Doug: Pinkie, Chris, Derpy, are you three alright?  
Chris: Yeah, we're okay.  
Fluttershy: What happened?  
Chris: Oh, plenty. I'll tell you over a pizza.  
Derpy: On me.

(Cut to the pizzeria.)

Chris: And when he blew the candles out, he took off with the lens. Never even took a bite of his birthday cake.  
Rarity: But why would he want the lens?  
John: When we know that, my dear, we have the mystery solved.  
Twilight: Wait a minute, gang! There's been another safe robbery!  
Rainbow Dash: And look at this! The haunted building where Dad works is in the center of all the robbery locations!  
Twilight: Right. That must tie into the mystery somehow!  
Doug: And I bet we can untie it if we capture the Specter.  
Derpy: Capture the Specter?  
Pinkie: Yup! That's what he said.

(Cut to the building.)

Doug: Alright gang, here's what we'll do. Hagrid, you get the Specter to chase you.  
Hagrid: Chase me?

Doug: Right. He'll follow you along that beam, trip over the nylon line, causing that plastic bucket of quick drying cement to fall on him.  
Rainbow Dash: Wow! That oughta slow him up.  
Chris: Yeah! Freeze him in his tracks!

(Cut to the Specter as he chuckles from behind a beam.)

Fluttershy: Um... Wh-what do we do, Doug?

(The Specter emerges, laughing.)

Hagrid: It's him!  
Rainbow Dash: And he's on the wrong beam!  
Fluttershy: The plan won't work!

(The Specter gives chase.)

Doug: Hagrid, try to get him to run under the pail!  
Hagrid: Okay! Here goes nothing! Hey blue boy! What do you get when you mix a Vulcan and an Andorian?! YOU!

(Hagrid rushes off with Chris, but the Specter just continues on the beam he went on.)

Hagrid: Oh, he didn't fall for it, Chris! He's after everyone else!

(They stop at the end of a single beam as the Specter cuts them off from the closest adjoining one.)

Chris: Oh no! They're trapped! We gotta do something, Hagrid!

(Hagrid rushes up and grabs the cement.)

Chris: The quick drying cement! Good thinking, pal! We'll dump it onto the Specter ourselves!

(Hagrid rushes up with the bucket, gasping as Chris puts it in a barrel and pushes it quickly as the Specter talks to the group.)

Ebenezer: So... You nosy kids set a trap for me, eh?! And now, I have you trapped!

(Chris and Hagrid arrive with the barrel as he jumps over the phantom, causing the beam to come lose and swing into the open window of a nearby penthouse.)

Doug: Hold on!

(They slam into it as the Specter slides to Nettie.)

Nettie: Wh-what's going on?  
Twilight: Why it's Nettie.

(Chris tosses the cement at them as it glues their feet to the ground.)

Rarity: Hey look, they're trapped in the quick drying cement.  
Doug: Now let's see who these two characters really are. First we unmask the Specter.

(Doug pulls off the Specter's mask to reveal Red Sparks.)

Hagrid: It's Red Sparks!  
Chris: Hi Boss!  
Sparks: Meddling kids.  
Twilight: Now to unmask old Nettie.

(Twilight takes her mask off to reveal Jim Rivets.)

Doug: Jim Rivets!

(Cut to the group telling Mr. Dash and his boss.)

Boss: Red Sparks and Jim Rivets? Safe burglars?  
Doug: That's right.  
Chief Sparkle: Can you kids prove that?  
Doug: Yes, sir. You'll notice that this penthouse faces all the buildings where the robberies took place.  
Twilight: By using a powerful telescope with a special kind of light gathering lens, they were able to see the owners opening their safes.  
Chris: And copy down the combinations.  
Applejack: Yeah. Just look right through here.

(The guards look.)

Chief Sparkle: Well what do you know? The Mahoney Company. That's the safe that was robbed last night. Ingenious.  
Mr. Dash: But why did they haunt the construction building?  
Rainbow Dash: Because it was high enough to obstruct their view. They had to slow down construction by scaring off the workers.  
Chief Sparkle: Now if we could only find the stolen money.  
Derpy: Yeah. Where could it be?

(Derpy leans against a potted plant as it falls open to reveal the pot filled with money and all sorts of precious gems.)

Rarity: Money!  
Mr. Dash: You mean stolen money!  
Chief Sparkle: Good job, Derpy. You've wrapped up the case for us.  
Derpy: Aw... It was the least I could do after losing Mr. Rich's lens.  
Chris: Hey, here it is.

(Chris grabs the spare lens, hidden on top of the loot as everyone cheers. Cut to the pizzeria.)

Twilight: My dad wanted you to have a special reward, Derpy.  
Derpy: Really?  
Rarity: And here it comes now.

(The cook puts down a pizza covered in mini muffins.)

Derpy: Oh... It's almost too pretty ta eat!  
Pinkie: Well you better eat it, or else it'll spoil. Like that one episode of SpongeBob SquarePants where SpongeBob fell in love with a Krabby Pattie, and it got all moldy and icky.  
Derpy: Good point, Pinkie.

(Derpy grabs a few slices and shoves the rest away.)

Derpy: You guys have the rest.  
Doug: Thanks Derpy. Also, if you and Chris never find a job again, rest assured, you two will always have your job with the Tina Borst Agency.  
Derpy: Yup.

(They eat and smile.)

The End.


	6. There's No Creature Like Snow Creature

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 6: There's No Creature Like Snow Creature

(It opens at a ski resort as a group of young adults are there as the lights in the lodge begin to turn off.)

Man: Whoa, getting mighty dark, here. Looks like last run of the night. Who's in? Gretchen?  
Gretchen: More tedious bravado from the great Olympian Carl Cuel.  
Carl (chuckling): Whatever. Later, poser.

(Carl sleds down the slope as he is suddenly followed by an avalanche that parts to reveal a creature made of ice and snow.)

Carl: Whoa, dude!

(Carl ends up heading towards a ravine and falls into it. Cut to the gang being driven there by Mr. Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey Dad, thanks for the awesome Christmas present to everybody.  
Mr. Dash: Least I could do after the incident with Sparks and Rivets.  
Hagrid: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! The Wilkinson Snowboarding Open! All my personal snowboarding heroes will be there!  
Doug: I didn't know you were into snowboarding.  
Hagrid: Some people are into NASCAR, I'm into snowboarding.  
GPS: Turn right, ahead.  
Mr. Dash: Right it is.  
Twilight: Um... Mr. Dash, according to the map, it's actually a left.

(They stop at a cliff.)

GPS: Another right turn ahead.  
Rainbow Dash: Uh, Dad, you might wanna get that thing checked out when we get home.  
Mr. Dash: Come on. I probably just put in the wrong address and-

(The GPS shorts out.)

Mr. Dash: Which direction does the map say again, Twilight?  
Rainbow Dash (Bemused): Oh, Dad.

(Rarity pulls down a television and switches it to the news.)

Rarity: Look everybody. A newscast on the contest.

(A man arrives via helicopter.)

Reporter: And making his grand entrance in this snowboarding competition bearing his name, software billionaire, Bruce Wilkinson. Mr. Wilkinson-

(Mr. Dash's car rides past.)

Doug: Hey, that looks like the car we're in.

(The group turns to the window and sees themselves there.)

Twilight: It is us!

(Pinkie pops her head out.)

Pinkie: Hi Daddy! Hi Blinky! Hi Inky! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake! Hi Principal Celestia! Hi Principal Luna! Hi Chief Sparkle! Hi Mrs. Sparkle! Hi Big Mac! Hi Granny Smith! Hi Applebloom! Hi Sweetie Belle! Hi Scootaloo! Hi Mrs. Bessey! Hi Pa Fielder! Hi Mr. Halbeisen! Hi Mrs. Halbeisen! Hi Mrs. Mccool! Hi Brian! Hi Roger! Hi Spike! Hi Derpy!

(They park as everyone stares.)

Chris: Man, way to give a shout out, Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Thanks!

(Gretchen comes up to them on a snowboard.)

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Sweet front side air! Oh wow! Gretchen Muller! The best snowboarder in Europe!  
Hagrid: Oh...  
John: Down, old boy. Down.  
Gretchen: And you children will see me win here and branch out as you Americans say. Ciao, baby.  
Hagrid (squeaky): Ciao.

(The newscaster follows Wilkinson.)

Newscaster: As I was saying, Mr. Wilkinson, how will these high profile games be affected by the loss of Olympic bronze medalist, Carl Cuel under mysterious circumstances.  
Wilkinson: Nancy, I'm sure with the million dollars at stake, the other competitors will be hungry for victory.  
Hagrid: No! Not Carl Cuel! Why must the good always lose their chance at glory?!

(Hagrid breaks down and hugs Fluttershy.)

Hagrid (weakly): Hold me.  
Fluttershy: Um... Uh... I... There, there.  
Doug: Carl Cuel injured?  
Twilight: Mysterious circumstances?  
Rarity: One million dollars?  
Chris: Hungry?  
Twilight: I think we ought to have a little talk with Carl Cuel.

(Hagrid brightens up at once as Rainbow Dash joins in.)

Hagrid: Talk to Carl Cuel?! COOL!

(Cut to the group taking to him as he's signing autographs for the Dashes.)

Rainbow Dash: You know in Aspen when you nailed that 720 twist then grabbed some flying squirrel air on the very next move?! That... Was... So... Awesome!  
Carl: Yeah. So you're Rainbow, right?  
Rainbow Dash (squeaky): He knows my name. This is so cool!  
Carl: Thanks bra. I was just shredding the pow here thanks to that super-sized popsicle.  
Pinkie: Ooh, a popsicle? Where?  
Carl: No, not a real popsicle. Some sort of... Creature.  
Twilight: You were attacked by some sort of creature?  
Carl: Yeah. Trippy, huh?  
Doug: Hm. The best way to get a handle on this mystery is from the inside. Hagrid, John, Chris, and I will pose as some of the pro boarders.

(Hagrid falls over laughing.)

Doug: What?  
John: Doug's right. We just have to stay in long enough to solve the case.  
Rarity: But boys, the monster-

(A man comes up.)

Man: Monster?  
Carl: Yo, Avalanche, it's true. Full on Snow Creature.  
Avalanche: Hm. Freaky. I believe ya, man. A serious competitor like you would never purposefully quit.  
Hagrid: Wait... Avalanche?  
Hagrid & Rainbow Dash: AVALANCHE ANDERSON!  
Hagrid: Dude, you practically invented the sport! I've been watching your movies since I was a kid!  
Rainbow Dash: Me too! This is so awesome.  
Rarity: You're a movie star?  
Avalanche: No. I just did some snowboarding in action movies as a stuntman.  
Hagrid: Dudes, you should've seen him in Mr. Magoo! He's the only reason I have that movie!  
Pinkie: Hey guys! Look at these cupcakes in the kitchen! They're so amazing!  
Doug: Well, we'll need the extra fuel to keep warm while we look for the snow creature.

(The gang, minus Fluttershy, looks around the area.)

Applejack: Come on, now, Fluttershy! Time's a wastin'!

(Fluttershy comes up, heavily bundled.)

Chris: No offense, Fluttershy, but you look like you should be following your brother Ralphie to school.  
Fluttershy: Oh, none taken. I just decided to be secure against the cold. I hope none of us catch one.  
Doug: Sh. Guys, someone's coming.

(They rush off as Fluttershy falls over.)

Fluttershy: I-I c-can't get up.

(Hagrid comes up and takes her with the others. They see that it's the newscaster, Nancy.)

Nancy: Can you hear me now, Wally? Yes, I know we need higher ratings. Yes. Don't worry, I think I can virtually promise you more viewers. Wait, you're breaking up again.

(Nancy walks off as the others come up.)

Twilight: Hm. Interesting.  
Doug: Yeah, you'd think you could get a lot clearer signal up here.  
Twilight: No. What I was wondering was how she could guarantee more ratings.  
Rarity: Maybe that!

(They look to see a shadowed figure near the ski lift.)

Pinkie: You think that's the Snow Creature?  
Twilight: I don't think so, Pinkie. Unless Carl was exaggerating. That mystery sneak sure isn't made of ice and snow.  
Chris: Good point.  
Doug: I have an idea. Let's follow him.  
Hagrid: Aw. Can't we stay and listen to Carl Cuel and Avalanche Anderson's stories?  
Rainbow Dash: Dude, focus.

(They go to a hut.)

Rainbow Dash: It looks like he went into that old abandoned ski jump.

(An avalanche comes down.)

Fluttershy: AVALANCHE!

(The Snow Creature emerges from the snow.)

Chris: No, worse! It's that Snow Creature!  
Doug: Okay, guys, don't panic. Remember that it's probably just a terrifying monster suit with some creep inside.  
Chris: There's only one thing missing from your theory, Doug!  
Doug: What?

(Chris walks behind the Snow Creature to show Doug that it's transparent.)

Chris: The creep inside!  
Doug: Aw crud.

(They rush off as the Snow Creature moves to the impeded Fluttershy when John shines a flashlight at him.)

John: Oi, pea brain! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!

(John rushes from the Snow Creature when he falls down a large hill and clutches his shin.)

John: Ah! My leg.

(The shadowed figure looms over John. John manages to get his flashlight and shine it at him to reveal a man in a hat, gloves, and jumpsuit.)

Man: Get that outta my face.  
John: Huh?

(The others arrive.)

Rarity: What's going on?  
Man: You're friend here just broke his leg.  
Twilight: Who are you?  
Man: Theodore. Trail Manager. I keep the slopes groomed, chairlifts runnin', and now it looks like I'm a taxi service for clumsy kids too!  
Twilight: Did you see the snow creature?  
Theodore: Oh, quit your crazy talk and help me get "Mr. Graceful" into the snow cab.

(Cut to the inn as the gang arrives.)

Rainbow Dash: That Theodore gave me a serious case of the creeps.  
Twilight: I think our friend Theodore could bare a closer examination.  
Chris: No, thanks! We were close enough in that snow cab.  
Pinkie: He's stinky.  
Fluttershy: Ah... Ah... AH... Choo. M-maybe Twilight's right. He showed up just after we saw the creature. Why?  
John: Good point. Let's check him out.  
Rarity: You're not going anywhere, John. You're going to rest like the doctor said, and that includes you too, Fluttershy. You've obviously caught a cold. We'll go investigate.

(The eight arrive at the location.)

Twilight: Here's Theodore's cabin. Just like the desk clerk said. I hope he doesn't mind if we look around.

(They look and see a very untidy household.)

Rarity: Goodness!  
Rainbow Dash: Looks like he decorated in mid-century creep.

(Twilight sneezes.)

Pinkie: Gazuntite.  
Chris: Looks like you caught Fluttershy's cold, Twilight.  
Twilight: I'm not too sick to recognize a clue when I see one. Look!

(She goes to an old news-clipping.)

Rarity: "Champion ski jumper, Theodore Shushman's career was tragically cut short when he collided with a young man on a so-called snowboard." Hm...  
Hagrid: He must've been good. He's got more cups here than an all night coffee shop.  
Twilight: Yeah. A champion ski jumper who lost his career to a snowboarder must be pretty bitter.

(There's another rumbling.)

Pinkie: Gazuntite. Wow, your sneezes are getting worse, Twilight.  
Twilight: That's not me. It came from outside.

(They walk out as the Snow Creature goes past on his avalanche.)

Chris: Whoa! I'll tell you, that snowman is not a jolly happy soul.  
Avalanche: Ah! Help! Monster!

(They turn to see Avalanche lying in the snow.)

Everyone: Avalanche Anderson?!

(Cut to Avalanche as his leg's wrapped up.)

Avalanche: I'm telling ya, Doc, it was made totally of ice and snow. Ow!  
Doctor: That ankle's pretty tender. We could take you in for x-rays.  
Avalanche: What's the point? I'm out of the contest. That's all that matters.  
Hagrid: NOOOO! WHY?!  
Chris: Dude, as a friend, I have to say... GROW UP! For goodness' sake, those words are coming from me!

(The gang is pursuing Wilkinson.)

Wilkinson: Will you kids leave me alone? I've got enough problems. With all the big names leaving, my sponsors are pulling out of the games.  
Rarity: Please listen. Doug's plan is brilliant!  
Doug: The way I see it, the creature is targeting professional boarders. That's why we need to stick a few decoys into the competition.  
Wilkinson: I think all this Snow Creature business is a lot of hoo-hah, but if it'll get you off my back, fine. Now, if you'll excuse me.  
Rainbow Dash: There's something not quite right about that bossy billionaire.  
Chris: So, I get you as one of the decoys, Doug, but with John's busted leg, who's gonna by the others?  
Doug: You and Hagrid.  
Hagrid: Oh freaking sweet dude! I'm a freaking contestant in a freaking snowboarding competition! I mean, sure I won't win with Gretchen Muller in the game, but that's still pretty inspiring!  
Chris: Well, let's get practicing.

(Cut to the trail as the three are on the snowboards.)

Applejack: Remember, now. All you're doin' is fakin' until the Snow Creature comes after ya. Good luck, y'all.  
Chris: Right.

(Gretchen and another contestant arrive.)

Gretchen: So, you three are the heavy hitter last minute entries we are hearing about.  
Chris: Yup, that's us! Chris Mccool! Hagrid Dash, and Doug Halbeisen! The Three Musketeers!  
Hagrid: Dude, we are not calling ourselves that.  
Chris: Aw.  
Gretchen: Hm. So you think you're so hot?

(Gretchen shoves them down as they do relatively well.)

Hagrid: WHOO! EAT IT, SIS!  
Doug: Hey, we're not half bad.

(The Snow Creature turns up.)

Doug: Of course being half bad isn't all bad.

(They try to speed up by crouching down, but the Snow Creature keeps on their trail as they approach a lake and quickly stop. The Snow Creature continues forward when Doug cuts them lose with a Lightsaber, and they float on to the other side.)

Hagrid: Thanks pal. You saved our legs, literally.

(Cut to the lodge.)

Twilight (stuffed up): There's stuff on the internet about Wilkinson selling off big chunks of his empire to pay his creditors. AH-CHOO!

(Fluttershy squeaks and hides under a blanket.)

Rarity: Twilight, you climb into bed and rest with Fluttershy.  
Hagrid: Hey, if you girls can't sleep, the rooms are all packed with big snowboarding movies on DVD!  
Twilight (sarcastically): Oh, lucky us.  
Fluttershy: Um... I could give one a watch.

(Hagrid pops an Avalanche Anderson movie in and heads out. Cut to John's room.)

Rarity: John, look! There's a light flickering at the top of the ski jump!  
John: Where's my night vision scope?

(John goes through a bag of Twilight's and pulls it out.)

Rarity: Tres convenient.  
John: Indeed.

(John looks out at the ski jump.)

John: Hey, it's that weird fellow from last night.  
Rainbow Dash: I wonder what he was doing in the ski jump this late.  
John: I'll go find out.  
Applejack: You aint goin' nowhere, John! Doctor's orders!  
Hagrid: Right. We can-  
Rainbow Dash: No way. It's too dangerous for you, Chris, and Doug to be out with that Snow Creature on the loose. This time, it's just gonna be me, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.  
John: Alright. We'll keep an eye on you from here and call your cell phone if we see anything, but be careful.  
Rarity: Oh darling, aren't we always?

(They drive up in snow mobiles as they get out at the ski jump cabin.)

Rarity: Oh. I do hope this helmet doesn't mess up my coiffure.

(They arrive there and see an odd device spinning around.)

Applejack: What the hay is that?

(Cut to the boys as they see the Snow Creature arriving as Doug goes to his cell.)

Doug: AJ, you and the others need to get out of there! The creature's coming!

(Cut to the girls as they back out of the place.)

Applejack: What's that, now? Reception's horrible right now.

(They bump into the Snow Creature as it roars.)

Rainbow Dash: Never mind. We got the message.

(The creature roars as they back into the cabin and slam the door closed. The Snow Creature blasts through as Rarity pulls out a hair dryer.)

Applejack: A hair dryer?  
Rarity: You'll thank me when we're not in traction, Applejack.

(She points it at the creature and turns it on as it does nothing.)

Rarity: Oh my. That's the exact opposite of what I suspected.  
Rainbow Dash: No kidding! The kinda stuff you'd use would melt the guy in a- Rarity, an opening!

(Rarity looks up and sees a hole in the shed.)

Rarity: Marvelous observation, Rainbow Dash.

(Rarity blasts the snow over the roof with heat as it falls on top of the Snow Creature as slush, and they rush off. They then rush off on snowmobiles. Cut to the dining room as Hagrid, Doug, and Chris are the only ones there, and they're having some chili.)

Doug: You know, I think one of us just might take second place at the big contest.  
Hagrid: Well with that great show, I'm sure we've at least earned the respect of Gretchen Muller. Mm... Mr. Hagrid Muller.  
Doug: Dude, cut that out. It's creepy.  
Hagrid: Sorry, next to Zoe Saldana, she's my favorite female celebrity.

(Twilight arrives with Fluttershy.)

Twilight: I thought we'd find you three here.

(Just then, they hear voices.)

Doug: Behind the curtains.

(Twilight and Fluttershy hide behind one curtain, and the boys hide behind another as Carl and Avalanche come in with Wilkinson.)

Wilkinson: Come on, guys. You just have to compete. Wilkinson Empire's relying on these games.  
Carl: Sorry rich dude. No can do.  
Chris: Well how do you like-?  
Twilight: Sh. Guys, look.

(They see Nancy staring at the group as well and goes to her phone.)

Nancy: It's me.

(Cut to the gang meeting up.)

Twilight: That Nancy Chang was there listening the entire time, and remember how desperate for ratings she is? Very strange. AH-CHOO!  
Rarity: Not as strange as a billionaire without any billions.  
Hagrid: At least the contestants have motives, a million one dollar motives to be exact.  
Pinkie: Don't forget about Theodore. We know that he's a big old sourpuss because of snowboarding.  
Fluttershy: Or the big scary shadow person. Ah... AH... Choo.  
Doug: How is this mystery connected to the creature, and how do we stop that frozen freak?  
Twilight: Mm... Everyone, I have a plan.  
Doug: Let's hear it.

(Cut to Doug, Hagrid, and Chris in the middle of the forest.)

Hagrid: You and your big mouth.  
Doug: Oh, we'll be fine. Hey Frosty! We've got your corncob pipe and your button nose right here!

(Chris sees the avalanche coming.)

Chris: Uh... Guys?  
Hagrid: He's coming behind us, isn't he?  
Chris: Yup.  
Hagrid: Oh boy.

(The Snow Creature arrives as the three rush off. Cut to the others.)

John: Then Applejack pulls the rope, toppling the salting drums on top of Mr. Snow Creature, and Pinkie Pie blasts him with the snow making machine.  
Twilight: Oh, this cold is killing me. Ah... AH... AH-CHOO!  
Pinkie: It sounds like you're getting better.  
Rainbow Dash: Here they come!

(The gang rushes in as Applejack pulls the rope, and the Creature is knocked off-balance, and Pinkie blasts it with the snow maker, knocking it onto the ski jump as it crashes down and falls apart, revealing treadmill feet, while the rest comes apart like a machine as the top half still crawls at them.)

Fluttershy: Oh no you don't.

(Fluttershy pulls out a device as the Snow Creature shuts off.)

Doug: So Mr. Frosty Freezy was a fake after all.  
John: He's made entirely of some kind of see through Lucite fashioned to look like ice, even the moving parts.  
Rarity: Sure. That's why I couldn't melt him with my hair dryer.  
Chris: But if he's remote controlled, who's controlling the remote?

(They look at the top of the ski jump.)

Rainbow Dash: Look, up there!  
Hagrid: It's that guy in the ski mask!

(They see him, wearing some sort of wireless control gloves and helmet as he takes them off and rushes away.)

Applejack: He's gettin' away!  
Doug: Oh no he's not!

(Doug fires a phaser at a cliff he's under, causing the snow to fall off and carry the man right up to them.)

Doug: And now for the big unveiling.

(Doug pulls the mask off to reveal Avalanche Anderson.)

Hagrid: ... Oh man...  
Rainbow Dash: It's okay, Bro. Sis is here.

(Hagrid grabs Rainbow Dash and cries. Cut to the lodge as he's tied up.)

Twilight: Just as I suspected all along.  
Chris: But how'd you know?  
Twilight: Stuck in me and Fluttershy's room watching his old movies, I realized Avalanche must have connections in Hollywood. Specifically in the special effects world.  
Doug: And he controlled the creature with a virtual reality helmet and gloves.

(Doug pulls them out.)

Doug: That's why it moved and acted like a real living creature.  
Twilight: And all that cell phone interference was caused by a powerful remote control amplifier.  
Rarity: That's why Avalanche broadcasted from the top of the ski jump. Because the signal was strongest there.  
Chris: But we saw him wounded by the creature, didn't we?  
Twilight: No. We saw him lying in the snow. He told us he was attacked. Avalanche was about to make a miraculous recovery.  
Carl: But Avalanche, why?  
Avalanche: I used to be the best in the world. I wanted that back, and the only thing standing in my way was you! If it weren't for you brats, I'd be famous again!  
Hagrid: Oh, you'll be famous alright, with both the authorities, and the official snowboard administration.

(Cut to the competition.)

Hagrid: Check out the snow! It's gonna be a sweet contest after all!  
Carl: You know, officially, you and your two friends are still entered in the contest, Hagrid.  
Hagrid: R-really? The Carl Cuel gives me his blessing to be in the contest?  
Carl: You don't need my blessing dude. Just do it.  
Hagrid: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

(Cut to the area as the three arrive.)

Hagrid: Hey, let me just say it's an honor to be in the same competition as you, Gretchen.  
Gretchen: And it was interesting seeing your techniques... Hagrid.  
Hagrid (squeaky): She knows my name!

(Everyone heads down as Hagrid goes last, remembering the chase with the Snow Creature, he stands low and manages to slide down the hill and reach the finish line as everyone cheers, and Rainbow Dash comes up with a trophy.)

Hagrid: What's this for?  
Rainbow Dash: You won Hagrid!  
Hagrid: I won the Open?! I WON THE OPEN?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, this is the best day ever! I am officially the champion of the Wilkinson Snowboarding Open!  
Chris: And you win a million bucks!  
Hagrid: Yeah, that too! So where's the check?  
Twilight: You better ask Wilkinson.  
Wilkinson: Very funny. In case you haven't heard, I'm out of the billionaire business.  
Theodore: Wilkinson! Back to work!  
Hagrid: Oh well. Easy come. Easy go. At least I've still got this bad boy!  
Mr. Dash: You did real good, Hagrid.

(The Dashes hug as the gang smiles.)

The End.


	7. Beware the Beast from Below

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 7: Beware the Beast from Below

(It opens as the gang is at the clubhouse with sixty plus dollars and celebrating.)

Twilight: Another mystery bites the dust.  
Doug: We're on a roll, this year, gang!  
Rarity: Who's up for a celebratory go at Sugar Cube Corner?

(Everyone cheers and heads off as Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen sigh.)

Mrs. Halbeisen: I honestly don't know if I'm proud of Doug for being able to use his head or frustrated that he keeps putting himself in these situations.  
Pa: I'd say the first one.  
Mr. Halbeisen: Yeah. I agree.  
Brian: Hey guys, I'm gonna go grab a Diet Pepsi. Any of you want anything?  
Mr. Halbeisen: I'd take a Verners. I'll need the boost to start the yard work.

(Cut to Twilight in the library going over several new books as Mrs. Sparkle arrives.)

Mrs. Sparkle: Twilight, honey, please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kinda worried about all these things you've been doing since you started this detective agency.  
Twilight: You mean like fighting a robot ice monster and running around a construction site?  
Mrs. Sparkle: Exactly. Now I'm not saying find new friends, but I am saying that I'd be grateful if you tried to limit your detective agency to more like when you helped Miss Prune find her dog or helping out around the school. Just for once, don't go looking for trouble.  
Twilight: Mom, we don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds us.  
Mrs. Sparkle: Twilight, you took that line from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.  
Twilight: It's still true. Trust me Mom, me and my friends will be fine.

(Cut to Hagrid and Rainbow Dash talking to Mrs. Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: Trust us Mom, we'll be fine.  
Mrs. Dash: Well it's a mother's right to worry about her kids, especially when you two brought Roger home.  
Roger: Oh, the one time I sneeze since I move in, and you blame me for a bit of wood going missing.  
Mrs. Dash: It was burnt to a crisp, Roger. I saw it.  
Roger: Dang it.  
Hagrid: Don't worry, Mom. It's not like we're chasing down the Red Bull.

(Cut to Chris talking to Mrs. Mccool.)

Chris: It's not like we're chasing down the Red Bull.  
Mrs. Mccool: Kiddo, I don't know what that is.  
Chris: Oh yeah. Anyway, let's get some dinner in!

(Chris goes to town at the dinner table.)

Mrs. Mccool: Don't forget to chew, Chris... And breathe.  
Chris: I always do.  
Mrs. Mccool: Look kiddo, I'm just worried about all the things you've gotten yourself into.  
Chris: Trust me, Mom, you've got nothing to worry about. You know I always play it safe. I mean, we're just solving mysteries.

(Cut to Rarity talking to her parents.)

Rarity: We're just solving mysteries. It's quite fashionable right now.  
Mrs. Belle: Well I know you'd always be smart about this, but try to be a bit more safe out there, will ya, hon?  
Rarity: Oh of course, Mother.

(Sweetie Belle comes out.)

Mr. Belle: So, are you two ready to head out?  
Sweetie Belle: You bet'cha, Dad! Isn't this great, Rarity?! A brand new semester at school!  
Rarity: Yes, Sweetie, and the others should be here-

(There's a knock.)

Rarity: Right now. Tata, Mother. Father. We'll see you when we get back.

(Cut to the sewer as some construction people are working.)

Mr. Dash: Hey, are you guys sure you don't want any of this Fruitmeyer's Smoothie? It's deli-

(Mr. Dash leans back and falls through a weak wall into a cavern.)

Mr. Dash: What the heck? Alright, who broke that wall?  
Worker: We barely touched it.  
Worker 2: Is it another sewer?  
Mr. Dash: Impossible. There's only one sewer, and we're in it. Unless...  
Worker: We've broken through into Narnia?!  
Mr. Dash: No, you nut. We broke through into one of the old caves beneath the city.

(They walk through the cavern and find several barrels that read "Danger! Toxic Waste!" Most of the barrels are leaking green slime. One of the workers taps it as a bulge appears.)

Worker: There's something in there. What should we do?  
Mr. Dash: Well, it's pretty clear, isn't it? Those are radioactive symbols, and the barrels are marked as dangerous toxic waste, and if something's moving in there, we should open it right away. Don't want whatever's in there to die.

(One of the workers pries the lid open.)

Worker 2: Hey, I think I see something-

(The green slime sprays out on all three as they scream. Cut to the gang walking to school.)

Fluttershy: So um... Hagrid, I was w-wondering, i-if you're not d-doing anything else, if you'd-  
Hagrid: Sure I'd like to grab a bite with you after school. As a matter of fact, I figured we could all grab a bite at Wendy's to sort of cool down from the first day of the new semester.  
Fluttershy: Uh... A-actually-

(A manhole cover flies up from the road as everyone backs up.)

Applejack: What in tarnation was that?!  
Scootaloo: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?  
Applebloom: Oh, now you're just bein' silly, Scootaloo.

(A creature that looks like a gorilla skeleton encased in green slime walks up as the kids quickly back away into an alley as it looks at them shivering then walks off.)

John: What on Earth was that?  
Doug: And what was it doing in the sewers?  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, Dad was working in the sewers today for that new building's foundation!  
Hagrid: Let's go!

(They rush into the manhole and go through the broken wall to find the barrels with one open and empty.)

Twilight: These are military. From the oxidation, probably thirty or forty years old.  
Doug: So some leftovers from the Cold War.  
Rainbow Dash: Dad?! Dad?!

(Chris pulls up a hard hat.)

Chris: Hey, I found a hard hat!

(Rainbow Dash goes to it and looks up to see her dad shriveled up and suspended in a cocoon of the slime.)

Rainbow Dash: DAD!

(Cut to Chief Sparkle as Clem and Lem take the three into a police car.)

Chief Sparkle: Good lord, this is probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen in all my days as a policeman.  
Rarity: I concur.  
Twilight: What are you gonna do, Dad?  
Chief Sparkle: Take them somewhere to have them checked out.  
Rainbow Dash: Wait. Please, let us take my dad to one of the school science teachers. The guy at the high school has a PHD in biology!  
Chief Sparkle: Sorry, Rainbow, I can't let you do that.

(Rainbow Dash looks down as she rushes into the catacomb and comes out with her dad, dragging him off.)

Chief Sparkle: Oh, that girl.  
Twilight (sighing): We'll make sure she brings the body back to you, Dad.

(The gang follows Rainbow Dash. Cut to Canterlot High as the bell rings, and the science class sits down as Professor Raffaello comes up.)

Raffaello: Alright, who can tell me what photosynthesis is?

(Everyone raises their hands.)

Raffaello: And please don't say plant farts.

(Everyone lowers their hands. Raffaello sighs as the kids come in with Mr. Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: Professor Raffaello, we need your help!

(The students scream and rush off.)

Hagrid: Wusses!  
Raffaello: Couldn't you kids have waited for break?!

(Cut to later as the gang has Mr. Dash on a table as Raffaello examines him.)

Pinkie: Is he... Um... Dead?  
Raffaello: No, he's alive, but he appears to be in some sort of dehydrated stasis. I don't quite know how this substance did it, but I'm guessing it's temporary.  
Rarity: Do you know what could've done this?  
Raffaello: The cocoon material looks organic, but I'll need to do further tests. The police chief okayed this?  
Rainbow Dash: Uh...  
Twilight: Yes.

(Cut to the Fruitmeyer's Smoothies as Fruitmeyer himself is walking around greeting the customers.)

Fruitmeyer: Welcome to Fruitmeyer's, everybody! Remember, it's not ice cream! It's not yogurt! It's Fruitmeyer's!

(Everyone has a cone.)

Twilight: I don't get it. All this fuss over... Whatever it is.  
Pinkie: It's a secret.

(The group eats it, with Spike having Twilight's as she can only blink at the green slush.)

Doug: You know guys, if that cocoon is organic, we could have a real honest to goodness monster in Canterlot.  
Twilight: My guess is that the stuff is some kind of Cold War dehydration thing for food in case people needed to carry a lot of food as quickly as possible.  
Hagrid: Makes sense to me.  
Rainbow Dash: I hope Dad snaps out of this soon.  
Hagrid: I'm sure he will, Sis.

(The gang heads off while the creature watches from a sewer grate. Cut to the school as Clem and Lem are picking up Mr. Dash while Raffaello is examining the substance.)

Clem: Hey there. We'll be taking Mr. Dash to the hospital, now, alright?  
Raffaello: Fine.

(Clem and Lem walk off as Raffaello nervously looks around. Cut to Clem and Lem outside when they hear a scream and rush in to find Raffaello stuck to the ceiling in the same slime as Mr. Dash.)

Lem: Whoa Nellie.

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as the gang arrives as Granny Smith is there.)

Applejack: Hey Granny. How's Rainbow doin'?

(Granny takes them to the farm as Rainbow's just lying on the floor listening to the music from Strike Commando.)

Rarity: Rainbow Dash? Darling, it's us. We're here for you.  
Spike: Uh... Rainbow Dash?  
Rainbow Dash: It's no use, gang. I was the one who stole Dad's body, and Professor Raffaello paid the price. I should've listened to my mom and stayed out of any new mysteries.  
Twilight: We all helped take Mr. Dash to Raffaello, Rainbow.  
Chris: Yeah. We're in this together, pal.  
Doug: Rainbow Dash, you've never given up as long as I've known you, and you're not about to start now.  
Rainbow Dash: WE'VE GOT NOTHING! No leads! No clues! We don't even know what we're dealing with!  
Hagrid: Grow some ovaries, woman! We still have a clue! The cocoon.  
Twilight: Right. I brought a sample and-

(They turn to see that Spike and Pinkie have eaten it.)

Twilight: You're eating our only clue!  
Spike: What? I thought that was at your place. This is Fruitmeyer's.  
Pinkie: Yup. Tastes like it to me.

(Chris tastes some.)

Everyone: Ew...!  
Chris: No guys, Spike and Pinkie are right! It's Fruitmeyer's! The cocoon is made of Fruitmeyer's!  
Everyone: What?!

(They all have some.)

Applejack: Well I'll be dipped. It is Fruitmeyer's!  
Rarity: But if the cocoon is made of Fruitmeyer's...  
Hagrid: We have our first suspect!  
Rainbow Dash: And that slime mutant may not be a monster at all! Let's shut that thing down for Dad and Raffaello, gang!  
Everyone: Yeah!  
John: Alright, what do we know about Fruitmeyer?

(Cut to Twilight's laptop as she pulls up the info.)

Twilight: Looks like Franklin Fruitmeyer showed up in town out of nowhere two months ago, and before that, nothing. He's hiring right now for female servers.  
Doug: Then that's our in!  
Chris: So who's gonna apply?

(Everyone looks at Rainbow Dash and Applejack.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh no. No! There's no way I'm wearing that lame uniform! Absolutely no way!

(Cut to later as Rainbow Dash and Applejack are dressed in the uniforms.)

Rainbow Dash: Why are we the in?!  
Doug: Because you two are the toughest, so you can handle yourselves if the slime mutant attacks.  
Applejack: Right. Come on, Rainbow. We got a job ta do.  
Rainbow Dash: Aw man.

(Cut to the end of the day as Fruitmeyer leaves.)

Fruitmeyer: Good night, girls. Don't forget to lockup.  
Rainbow Dash & Applejack: Good night, Mr. Fruitmeyer.

(Fruitmeyer leaves as the two let in the others and quickly change into their normal clothes.)

Doug: Alright gang, fan out. See if you can find anything that will tie Franklin Fruitmeyer to the Slime Mutant.

(The gang looks around as Rarity finds a locked door.)

Rarity: There must be a key around here somewhere.

(Rainbow Dash comes up and opens it up with a lock pick.)

Rarity: That works too.

(They open the door, as the Slime Mutant's in it. The two shriek.)

Rainbow Dash: Run!

(The two rush off as the Slime Mutant chases them around into the room as Rainbow Dash closes it.)

Rarity: Rainbow, you locked us in!  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Wait...  
Rarity: John! Everyone! Help! We're locked in!  
John: Rarity, hold on! We'll get you out!  
Rainbow Dash: What about the Slime Mutant?  
John: Haven't seen him.  
Rarity: Stealthy fellow.  
Applejack: Hey, look over here!

(Applejack pulls some things aside to reveal a hole in the floor. They climb in.)

Rarity: Hey, I think I've found something!

(They find another hole near the Fruitmeyer's one.)

John: This is the same cave we were in the other day.  
Twilight: It must run right under Fruitmeyer's.  
Rarity: And check the hole out. Someone's been digging.

(Twilight pulls out a map.)

Twilight: According to the town map, right next to where Fruitmeyer's is... The Second National bank.  
Chris: But why would a Slime Mutant bust a hole in Fruitmeyer's to get into a bank?  
Doug: I think we've got another bank robber on our hands.  
Twilight: I smell a trap coming on.

(Cut to the Slime Mutant walking through the catacombs as Doug runs up.)

Doug: Hey ugly! Over here!

(The Slime Mutant fires some of its goop as Doug dodges as Twilight comes up.)

Twilight: No, stupid! Over here!

(The Slime Mutant follows her until Rainbow Dash hops down.)

Rainbow Dash: Wrong again, Skeletor Face!

(The Slime Mutant follows her as Doug and Twilight meet up with the others.)

Doug: Everything set, guys?

(They have an elaborate trap set up.)

Everyone: Ready.

(The Slime Monster comes towards them with Rainbow Dash.)

Doug: Now!

(Applejack pulls a rope, which releases a bowling ball, which rolls to a pair of scissors, which cuts a rope, which drops a cage, right in front of the Slime Mutant as everyone groans.)

Doug: Huh. Guess I was a little off.  
Hagrid: Ya think?

(The Slime Mutant then glues them to the ground as it continues to chase Rainbow Dash as she goes up through the Fruitmeyer's hole as the gang struggles.)

Chris: Wait a second! We can eat our way out, gang! It's Fruitmeyer's, remember?

(They smile and begin eating their way out. Cut to Rainbow Dash as she goes to the door, but the Slime Mutant seals it shut as Rainbow Dash gulps.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, you want me? Well here I am! This is for my dad and Professor Raffaello!

(Rainbow Dash punches the creature as she then slides under it and goes to a hose as she sprays it to the wall.)

Rainbow Dash: ... Glad to see you're... Sticking around.

(The others come up.)

Doug: Whew! Great job, RD! You caught the Slime Mutant!  
Rainbow Dash: Yup, it's true. I'm awesome.

(Chief Sparkle arrives.)

Chief Sparkle: What is going on here?!

(He sees the Slime Mutant.)

Chief Sparkle: And what on Earth is that?  
Rainbow Dash: Chief Sparkle, meet the Slime Mutant, or should I say, Franklin Fruitmeyer?  
Chief Sparkle: Huh?  
Twilight: He was trying to rob the Second National Bank.  
Chief Sparkle: Uh... Kids, that's impossible. Franklin Fruitmeyer's the one who called me.

(Fruitmeyer walks in.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh. Hey Mr. Fruitmeyer. Sorry about the mess. We'll clean up later.  
Fruitmeyer: No worries. I was just worried about you kids when I was alerted that my silent alarm went off. So what is that thing?  
Hagrid: Good question. If you're here, and the monster is there... Then who is it?

(Hagrid pulls off the mask to reveal Raffaello.)

Everyone: Professor Raffaello?!  
Raffaello: That's right! I was trying to scare people away from the sewers while I dug my way into the bank and got rich!  
Rarity: But the barrels of waste...  
Raffaello: A little aging trick I picked up by observing the drama club making sets and props. You see, I discovered that the old Canterlot caves were connected to the sewer by accident while collecting mold spores for my class. Once I discovered the cave led right under the bank, I put my plan into motion. Fruitmeyer's gave me secret access to the sewer, so I decided to frame him by using his disgusting desert. I staged my own disappearance to throw doubt on any hint of my involvement. It was foolproof. Genius! That is until you meddling kids ruined everything!

(Raffaello's carried off as Rainbow Dash sighs. Cut to the hospital as Rainbow Dash, Hagrid, and Mrs. Dash go to Mr. Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: You okay, Dad?  
Mr. Dash: Fine, but boy am I thirsty.

(The family smiles, rejoined.)

The End.


	8. Cry the Beloved Mascot

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 8: Cry the Beloved Mascot

(It opens on the softball field as Flitter and Cloudchaser commentate on the parade.)

Cloudchaser: Hey everyone. For those of you just joining us, it's Spirit Week here at Canterlot Middle School. And to kick off the weeklong celebration, here's the eighteenth annual Spirit Week parade! Isn't that just fantastic, Flitter?  
Flitter: It sure is, Cloudchaser! The week of festivities culminates in a nail biting softball game between Canterlot Middle School's Plowing Ponies and Crystalopolis Middle School's fighting Falcons! Let's just hope we don't go soft on the falcons! (Giggling) Know what I mean?  
Cloudchaser: Well here to help us find out is Canterlot Middle School's own residential psychic, Trixie! Keep your eyes on this one, Flitter. She's gonna be big! So what's your prediction, Trixie?  
Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie foresees doom, dejection, and disappointment for the Ponies. Friday's softball game will be a horrible loss! The likes of which this school's never seen!  
Flitter: Ooh. That's suspenseful.

(Cut to a tractor pulling a float with Luna sitting on it and waving as the gang walks around it.)

John (narrating): It was Spirit Week at school, and Luna asked us to keep an eye out since it was the time of year where both schools went crazy over the big game. I'd say that was an understatement.  
Doug (into his communicator): Anything? It's quiet on my side. Too quiet.  
Hagrid: Stay alert. Crystalopolis wants Canterlot bad. Bad enough to...

(Hagrid notices a boy with a falcon mask on.)

Hagrid: We've got a falcon!

(The boy's about to throw a pie as John just barely misses catching it as Rarity takes it in the face for Luna as she rolls over.)

Rarity (muffled): Blast.  
Luna: Thank you, Rarity.  
Rarity: Don't mention it.

(Cut to the office kitchen as Rarity washes the cream off while John puts the pie in a box labeled "Evidence. Do not eat. This means you, Pinkie." He then stores it in the fridge.)

Rarity: I can't believe I took a banana cream pie for Luna.  
John: Next time, try catching it in the shoulder.  
Luna: Next time, try catching it, period.  
John: Good point.  
Rarity: Also, speaking of food, isn't tonight the Halbeisen's All You Can Eat night? It's all Doug could talk about in art class.  
John: Indeed.  
Rarity: Saving up your appetite?  
John: Rarity, it's me.  
Rarity: Oh that's right. I forgot I was talking to John "four-foot-tall eating an eight-foot sub" Brown. You can head out. I'll file the report. Besides, I already got at least half that pie forced down my throat when I caught it.

(Cut to the Halbeisen house.)

Mrs. Halbeisen: Doug, John, come on down! Our reservations are in fifteen minutes!

(Doug arrives in shorts as John appears with Mr. Halbeisen and Pa.)

Doug: Sorry Mom. Had to find my elastic waistband pants for All You Can Eat.  
John: Promise me you won't put them out of business Doug. It's all anyone with a normal appetite can eat. Chris still hasn't recovered from the sloppy joe contest last year. Whenever he sees one, he pukes.  
Mr. Halbeisen: But don't fill up on salad either. Remember what I've always said.  
Doug: Yeah, focus on the entrees. Don't wanna be like Mom last year.  
Mrs. Halbeisen: Har-har, you two. Maybe I'll just eat you!

(Mrs. Halbeisen grabs Doug and tickles him as he laughs and John watches on.)

John: By the way Mrs. Halbeisen, thanks for including me. It makes me feel like part of the family.  
Mrs. Halbeisen: Well as far as my father and husband are concerned John, you are part of the family.  
Pa: Oh, and before we go, I have something for the occasion.

(Pa holds out monogrammed bibs.)

Doug: Oh... Monogrammed bibs...  
Mrs. Halbeisen: Uh... Dad, maybe we should save these for a dinner that's not so messy... Or public... Or maybe we can save them for when we're grandparents.  
Pa: Nonsense. You know how messy you get. Now come on. The restaurant won't hold our table forever.

(The phone rings.)

John: Oh no.

(John answers it.)

John: Luna wants me and Doug back at school. I guess I better call back.  
Mrs. Halbeisen: Boys, go. We can always reschedule.  
Pa: Yeah. It's no fun for a young man with something on his mind.  
John: Thanks all. We both owe you one.

(Cut to Canterlot Middle School's mascot area as there's an empty pen where Shirley the pony was as John and Doug arrive.)

John: What have we got?  
Rarity: One missing school mascot. Shirley the pony.  
Doug: Dang, and on Spirit Week no less. This is not good.

(Lyra rushes to Doug with tears in her eyes.)

Lyra (barely comprehensible): You've gotta find her guys! You've gotta find that poor little fella! Ah! Ahhhahaha! My poor little Pony Pal!  
Doug: Is she okay?  
Hagrid: She's Shirley's caretaker. Once she graduates, she gets to keep Shirley. What happened?  
Lyra: I ran to the softball field when I heard about the pie attack. When I came back, she was gone.  
Twilight: With no prints and no forced entry. Nice pants.  
Doug: What? Oh. You caught me just before I headed out to the pizza place.  
Twilight: Oh.  
Rainbow Dash: Guys, Luna wants us in her office, now.

(Cut to Luna's office as Discord passes.)

Luna: Guys, Shirley has been the pride and joy of Canterlot Middle School since I was a little girl. She makes us better than we are. With her we're... We're... Discord, a metaphor?  
Discord: With her, we're the cream of the crop. Without her, we're tapioca.  
Luna: Ooh, nice. Anyway, if word gets out that Shirley's been kidnapped, school moral will drop quicker than a bowling ball off of the Addams Family's roof, and the softball team will lose to Crystalopolis for the first time in a... Discord?  
Discord: A decade.  
Luna: A freaking decade! And that's not gonna happen. Not on my twenty-four karat watch. You got that?  
Fluttershy: Mum's the word.  
Chris: We'll find him.  
Doug: For twenty dollars a day plus candy expenses.  
Luna: I know you will because if you don't, so help me; I'll melt down your badges, steel toe my boots with them and kick your careers to... Discord?  
Discord: Timbuktu?  
Luna: No...  
Discord: Kazakhstan?  
Luna: Not far enough.  
Discord: Shanghai?  
Luna: Yeah. Shanghai is good.

(Cut to outside.)

Rainbow Dash: Well that was fun. Where do we start?  
Hagrid: Gilda Griffon. A known mascot thief, and her brother is Grant. Our pie thrower.  
Doug: Maybe a little brother-sister sabotage?  
John: Or else not so little.

(Cut to the Griffin house as Doug knocks when Grant comes out.)

Grant: Oh, Belle. How'd you like that banana cream pie? Homemade recipe.  
Rarity: We're not here for you, Grant. We're here for your sister.  
Grant: What?!

(Gilda comes out.)

Gilda: Hey Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: G.  
Gilda: Can I help you?  
Grant: How'd you outdo me this time?! Steal another mascot?!  
Gilda: I didn't do anything. I was in detention all day. Besides Little Brother, stealing a mascot takes talent. Any idiot can cream pie someone, and you didn't even make it.  
Grant: You're just jealous that I'll get really good at it, and everyone will be all... Hama Who?!  
Chris: Well... They didn't do it.

(Cut to the clubhouse.)

Twilight: While taking pictures of the crime scene, Chris came up with some interesting information.

(Twilight shows them two pictures. One has pony food. The other doesn't.)

Twilight: This shows that whoever took Shirley is at least feeding her.  
Chris: Oh yeah. I am awesome.

(John walks up.)

John: Come on people, it could be anybody. A Crystalopolis saboteur. An equine klepto. Someone with a grudge against the school-  
Twilight: Wait! I read something in the school paper!

(Twilight pulls out the paper which reads, "Caramel Mason kicked off team.")

Doug: Someone with a grudge. Bingo.

(Cut to the locker room.)

Caramel: Grudge? Why would I have a grudge? I'm glad coach booted me. My sorry playing was bringing down the team in a bad way. Besides, I've since become a much better softball washer. Anything I can do to help us beat those lousy Falcons.

(A book falls out of the locker.)

Twilight: "Caring for your Stolen Mascot"?  
Doug: Maybe we should continue this down at the station, Caramel.  
Caramel: Yeah... Or... Maybe not!

(Caramel shoves down a bin of softballs as he rushes off. The group uses the bin to catch up with Caramel and finally corner him in the laundry room.)

Hagrid: Looks like your clean getaway got a little dirty.

(Caramel bows his head. Cut to the Softball Supply Room.)

Caramel: Here. This is where I hid him.

(Twilight opens the door to find a falcon.)

John: Wait, you stole the Crystalopolis mascot?  
Caramel: Yeah... Who'd you think?  
Rarity: John, ex-nay.  
Caramel: Dude! They stole Shirley, didn't they? Didn't they?!

(Caramel rushes outside.)

Caramel: Someone's pony-napped Shirley!

(Everyone rushes around in panicked shock.)

Girl: Spirit week is ruined!  
Boy: I completely agree!

(The gang watches.)

Applejack: Oh... Dang.

(Cut to Luna's office as the gang is there.)

John (narrating): After the disaster at the carnival, Luna called us into her office. Boy were we in trouble. She looked like the Queen of Hearts after a snow storm.  
Luna (calmly): Well, Crystalopolis has their falcon back, and Caramel is on falcon droppings duty through spring. John, see this shade of rouge accentuating my cheek bones?  
John: Yeah...  
Luna: It's a new blush I'm trying out called... LIVID BEYOND BELIEF! What were you thinking, man?!  
John: I'm sorry. I was questioning Caramel, and I slipped.  
Luna: John, a slip is when a clown steps on a banana peel. What I've got outside is a three-ringed circus filled with bearded ladies and dog faced boys. The softball game is two days away, and do you have a single lead?

(John shakes his head.)

Luna: I thought not. I'm putting someone new on the case to help out. Someone who can find Shirley.

(Discord tosses down a paper.)

Discord: Today's issue.  
Twilight: "I can help find Shirley"?

(On the paper is a picture of Trixie. Cut to the hallway.)

John: Yeash. Forced to work with a supposed psychic.  
Rarity: You've been working too hard.  
John: Crime doesn't rest, Rarity. Why should I?  
Rarity: This isn't about rest. It's knowing when to step back. Knowing when to take off the hat and put on the bib labeled JB.  
John: Hey... How'd you know about the bibs?  
Rarity: I didn't until now.  
John: Blast.

(They go to the crime scene as the others are there with Trixie.)

Trixie: John and Rarity, you're late. 32.6 seconds late according to the Great and Powerful Trixie's extremely precise watch in her cell phone. Now let's get down to business... Wait! Trixie is getting a vision!

(There are several flashes that are revealed to be coming from a photographer.)

Thunderlane: What's the matter fake psychic? Are you getting fake visions again? Are they fake visions of you being a fake?  
Doug: Sorry pal. Crime scene's off limits to press.  
Thunderlane: But this is my beat! I report on everything Trixie does!

(Doug closes the door anyway.)

Trixie: Sorry you had to see that. Now where were we? Oh yeah, Trixie's vision.

(Trixie holds her head and closes her eyes before they shoot open.)

Trixie: Oh Mama, now that's a vision!  
Twilight: Okay... I'll bite. What did you see?  
Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie knows who took Shirley!

(Trixie barges into the school paper's office.)

Doug: Trixie, you can't just-  
Trixie: Twinkleshine?  
Twinkleshine: Look, if this is about the cafeteria's burrito expose, we've already got enough informants.  
Trixie: You're under arrest for stealing our beloved mascot, Shirley! What'cha gonna do now that we've come for ya, huh?! Huh?!  
Twinkleshine: Guys, could you arrest this girl for public display of crazy?  
John: We'll think about it.  
Twilight: Trixie, there's no evidence.  
Trixie: You want evidence, huh? Alright. Twinkleshine, open up your top right desk drawer.

(Twinkleshine sighs exasperatedly as he opens the drawer to reveal pony oats. The gang stares in shock.)

Pinkie: Ooh... What a twist!  
Luna (VO): Yes, Twinkleshine is being held as the prime suspect in Shirley's kidnapping. In the meantime, she will be taking a leave of absence as editor and chief of the school paper.

(Cut to the interrogation room.)

Twinkleshine: You can ask until you're blue in the face, but I don't know how that pony food got in there!  
Twilight: Her record's clean. I don't know. He just decides to go bad in a big way?  
John: And the way he just opened that desk drawer. Why would he do that? It doesn't fit.  
Twinkleshine: You guys have to listen to me! I didn't do it! I'm editor and chief of the school newspaper! Please, this charge is gonna ruin me!

(Twilight suddenly notices Twinkleshine's watch, shaped like a horseshoe.)

Twilight: Wait, I saw that watch before.

(Twilight goes to pictures from the pie incident and finds one of an arm pointing off the frame with the exact same watch.)

Doug: Looks like a perfect match.  
Twilight: Exactly. The pie attack occurred at the same time as Shirley's kidnapping. If that is Twinkleshine's arm. He's got an alibi. According to the school's merchandise log, only three of those watches were ever sold.  
Doug: So if that is Twinkleshine on tape...  
Twilight: Then someone's trying to set her up, but who? Who would have something to gain by kidnapping a pony and pinning it on somebody else?

(They look out the window to see Trixie happily talking to the press. They go to the news room.)

Thunderlane: Yeah. Miss Crackpot's been predicting for about a year now, and I've been stuck writing about the girl for almost just as long. Just look at these stories I've had to cover. Missing retainers, corn beef and cabbage days. Ever since I was a kid, I dreamed of being a top reporter. Of covering real news and changing people's lives. Instead, I'm stuck writing about a pseudo psychic that talks in the third person.  
Pinkie: Yeah, that's weird.  
Thunderlane: Yup... A lot, but I'm fine with that if that's what it takes. I'm going places. I've worked too hard not to. I have a future, unlike Trixie. Trust me officers, there's no way our friend Trixie's got the brains to pull off a heist like that.  
Doug: Well there's only one way to find out.

(Cut to the Egg Rollery as the gang tails Trixie to Twinkleshine's house. They see him try and sneak into the room as they reveal themselves.)

John: Trixie, freeze!

(Trixie runs for it. They chase her to the next lawn as Trixie holds a sprinkler to them.)

Trixie: I'm sorry guys, but I just can't get caught right now.

(Trixie pushes a button and gets sprayed the other way as she drops the bag, revealing a pony colt as he looks around and looks around. Everyone gasps. Cut to the interrogation room as John's there with Trixie as the colt walks around the table.)

John (Narrating): We were one clue away from solving the case, the only problem was that Trixie was playing dumb, which for her wasn't that hard.

(John walks up to her.)

John: I'm going to ask again, Trixie. Is this Shirley?  
Trixie: Uh... Yeah. Trixie took real good care of him, huh?  
John: You do know Shirley's a girl, right?  
Trixie: Eh?

(The colt and paws on a newspaper with Shirley's picture on it. John sighs and walks out as he's met by the others.)

Doug: John, Luna's freaking. The softball game starts in an hour, and if she doesn't get answers, she's gonna turn our clubhouse into a podium warehouse.

(Pan to Discord walking past the doorway.)

Discord: Don't think she's joking.  
Twilight: Here's an answer for you. Shirley's male counterpart comes from the pet store across from the pizzeria.  
John: The pizzeria?! Oh no! I forgot! Doug and I rescheduled dinner with the Halbeisens for tonight!  
Rarity: John, you're not gonna bail on them twice, are you?  
John: I don't know. I don't want to... And I know Doug doesn't either. But maybe we'll have to.

(Twilight notices a letter in Trixie's jacket and picks it up.)

Twilight: Maybe you won't have to. I think we're back in business Take a look.  
John: "Put the colt in place."

(Cut to the interrogation room as Doug holds up a journal.)

John: Care to explain?  
Trixie: Absolutely! ... Explain what?  
Twilight: That journal is filled with letters sent to you, detailing the location of lost retainers, future cabbage beef and corn days, and almost everything else you've ever predicted.  
John: What's your game, Trixie?  
Trixie: I used to have a real gift, you know? I could see stuff. Stuff that hadn't happened yet, and it was great because all I ever wanted to be was a professional psychic. Then one day last fall, POOF! My visions just stopped coming. Just like that, my dream wasn't going to happen. My psychic career was all dried up while I was still in middle school... Or so I thought.  
Twilight: You started getting these letters.  
Trixie: Yup. They told me all kinds of future stuff, like how we'd lost tonight's game, and how Twinkleshine had pony food hidden in his desk. I was back in business again!  
John: And then?  
Trixie: Today, I got a letter from the same person who sent me the others telling me that if I didn't find a Shirley look-a-like and plant him in Twinkleshine's room for you to find, he'd expose me as a phony.  
John: So here's the question. Who gets the gravy by tipping off Trixie and framing Twinkleshine.  
Twilight: I think I know. This is the morning edition of the school paper.

(Twilight pulls out the paper as a picture of Thunderlane's on it.)

John: Thunderlane Fordman named editor. Bingo.

(Cut to the softball game as the score is three to nothing.)

Cloudchaser: Oh, where is Shirley when Canterlot needs her most?

(Thunderlane takes out a pad of paper and writes.)

Thunderlane: Dear Trixie, here's your latest prediction. Tomorrow's headline will read, Falcons beat Ponies in worst loss ever.

(The gang and Trixie come in.)

John: I don't think so, Thunderlane. My prediction, "Thunderlane Fordman charged with the abduction of Shirley."  
Thunderlane: What are you talking about?!  
Rarity: We're talking about you putting your career before everything else, including kidnapping the school's mascot for your own personal gain.  
Thunderlane: I don't have to listen to this! I'm an editor and chief now! I deal in facts, not poppy-cock! You have no evidence!

(Twilight grabs Thunderlane's pad and flips to the beginning to find a draft of one of the letters.)

Twilight: All the evidence we need is in this pad.  
John: You're editor and chief now Thunderlane, but now that's done. Time to stop the presses Thunderlane. It's over.

(Thunderlane pulls out a bullhorn and blows it in the gang's ears as he makes a break for it.)

Twilight: Doug, call for backup.

(Trixie looks at the score, 4 to 0.)

Trixie: There's no time! You grab Thunderlane! I'll find Shirley.

(John nods, and he and the others rush off while Trixie thinks as he gets a flash of the docks. Cut to the gang as they chase Thunderlane to the spirit fair. They notice the lights turn on inside the house of mirrors. Cut to the school as Trixie finds the quickest way to the docks blocked for remodeling. Trixie thinks and gets an idea for going through a couple short turns to get to the docks almost as quickly. She heads on. Cut to the hall of mirrors as the gang continues looking for Thunderlane, but Thunderlane appears, heavily distorted, in all of the mirrors.)

Thunderlane (echoing): You don't understand! I wanna be a top reporter! What's wrong with that?! It's my dream! It's always been my dream!  
John: There's nothing wrong with your dream, but the stuff you've done to make it come true? Sounds like you've gotten lost along the way, Thunderlane.  
Rarity: And now, maybe you're not even the same kid who dreamed that dream because you haven't been helping anyone. You've been hurting.  
Thunderlane: You fools! You couldn't possibly understand! Twinkleshine didn't deserve that job! I did! I worked twice as hard as her! Editor and chief is my just reward!

(Thunderlane's reflections all suddenly disappear. Cut to the docks as Trixie runs up, and she arrives at a fork when she feels a pull towards the left side area. Cut to the fair as they leave the mirror house and Thunderlane runs down hill.)

John: To the lunar bounce!

(The gang pushes the lunar bounce over, leading to Thunderlane ending up trapped in it.)

Thunderlane: The lunar bounce! No...

(At the dock, Trixie notices a small animal cage and opens it. Cut to the game as Trixie holds Shirley as she whinnies happily as she then hands her to Lyra who coos at her.)

Flitter: Hooray! Shirley's back! Life is good again! I'm so happy I could kiss somebody!

(Flitter kisses Cloudchaser as she falls over.)

Flitter: Oops.

(Cut to the clubhouse.)

Twilight: Well, Canterlot has its biggest win over Crystalopolis ever. Shirley's back, and she now has a friend in Luna's new pony, Spike.

(Spike whinnies as Lyra is giving him and Shirley a walk.)

Lyra: Aw, you are so cute! Shirley, say hi to Spike. Say hi.

(Shirley whinnies.)

Trixie: Well, looks like you guys are heroes.  
Twilight: Us? We just caught Thunderlane. You're the hero who found Shirley.  
Trixie: Hero? Heck, I'm no better than Thunderlane. I got so career crazy that I swindled people to stay successful. To be what I wanted to be, I gave up on who I wanted to be. Looks like there'll be a lot less predicting in my future. Maybe the Great and Powerful Trixie shall pursue a career on the stage! See you around gang. Bye foals.

(Trixie walks off.)

Rarity: So, you think it was dumb luck that she found Shirley?  
John: Must have been. Only other choice is... Well... That she's really...  
Rarity: You don't believe she's...?  
John: Heck no. Why? Do you think she's...  
Rarity: No! Of course not.  
John: Well, Doug and I've gotta head out.  
Rarity: Go on. You've earned it.

(Cut to the Halbeisen home as Doug and John hop down.)

Doug: Oh man, my appetite's so big right now, it'll have to follow us there in a separate car.  
Mr. Halbeisen: Yeah! Nothing beats fried up Fridays!  
Mrs. Halbeisen: Good thing I have a cardiologist friend at the hospital on standby.

(The phone rings.)

John: Hold up.

(John puts the phone in a drawer.)

John: Okay, I'm good.

(The Halbeisens smile.)

Mrs. Halbeisen: You know Dad, the only gesture sweeter than making us those bibs would be to not make us wear them.  
Pa (chuckling): No dice, Bonnie. Nice try though.  
Mrs. Halbeisen: It was, wasn't it?  
John: Definitely.

(They walk out.)

The End.


	9. The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 9: The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book

(It opens at the Canterlot Convention Center.)

Doug (narrating): It was the biggest event of the year. The First Annual Canterlot Comic Book Convention. I waited forever for this.

(Cut to Doug walking up with a good eighty dollars in cash.)

Doug: Man, I can't wait!

(Doug goes to a booth marked "Rookie's" and waves.)

Doug: Laura, Laura, do you still have it?!  
Laura: Of course. I've been saving it just for you.

(Doug plops down the whole wad of cash.)

Laura: Wow. Doug, are you sure you want to spend all that money on one comic book?  
Doug: Are you kidding? I'd pay twice as much if I had to. Eighty dollars, right?  
Laura: That's right.

(Laura unlocks a case with two copies of World's Best Number 1.)

Laura: It's all yours.

(Laura hands one of the copies to Doug.)

Doug: Wow! The very first issue of the World's Finest series! You know, there are only four left in the whole world. I'm gonna show the gang right now!

(Doug rushes off.)

Doug: Man, World's Best Number 1! The series that eventually lead to Superman/Batman! Oh boy! This one's a keeper. I just bought this thing, and I still have a whole weekend to spend here! I mean, what could happen? Some character from the comics attacks?

(An old man in a red pilgrim outfit taps his shoulder.)

Doug: Huh?

(Doug turns around, and his eyes bug out of his head.)

Doug: Oh no! It's Mr. Wright!

(Doug rushes away as Mr. Wright cackles. Cut to the others as they're looking around.)

Chris: Wow. Did you know that Superman once carried a lobbyist to Washington for trying to end America's neutrality in World War II?  
Rarity: Oh honestly, Chris! How can you read that junk?!  
Chris: Because it's just so cool!  
Rarity: Oh please. This whole comic book convention is full of people who won't grow up. And those superhero outfits are so tacky. Oh!

(Rarity goes to a comic rack.)

Rarity: Black Widow and Iron Man!  
Hagrid: Oh yeah. You're totally different from other comic book geeks.  
John: Hey, isn't that Doug?

(Doug runs into them.)

Doug: Mr. Wright is after me! The real Mr. Wright!  
Pinkie: Oh no! That's horrible! ... Who's Mr. Wright?  
Doug: A man who practiced black magic and fought Batman. He was older than anyone I'd ever seen, and he was dressed in a red pilgrim outfit!  
Applejack: Yeah, sure he did, Sugar Cube.  
Doug: No, honestly! I saw him!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh please! It's probably just a guy cos-playing as Mr. Wright.  
Doug: Either way, the dude charged at us to get my new copy of World's Best Number 1!

(Sunset jumps out dressed as Katana.)

Doug: Ah!  
Sunset: Ha! Got you.  
Twilight: Oh, very funny, Sunset. Haven't you got anything better to do than scare people here?  
Sunset: Are you kidding, Sparkle? This place is filled with dorks of all shapes and sizes. Watch this.

(Sunset roars at the kids, dressed as female members of the Teen Titans.)

Applebloom: Wow, mighty fine costume ya got there, Miss Shimmer, but I don't think ya got the personality right.  
Scootaloo: Yeah. Katana's a samurai ninja.  
Sweetie Belle: And she's a hero!  
Sunset: ... Oh, forget it.

(Cut to the Rookie's booth.)

Doug (narrating): For my own ease of mind, we stopped by Laura's booth to see if she saw the monster.

(The gang arrives.)

Doug: Hey Laura.

(They also notice the stand next to her, which is run by a large man in a Hawaiian shirt.)

Mr. Shimmer: Alright, kid, that'll be eight bucks.  
Pip: Eight bucks for two comics?  
Mr. Shimmer: That's right. Take it or leave it, kid.  
Pip: Alright.

(Pip gives him eight dollars as Mr. Shimmer turns over the two books, and he goes off.)

Sunset: Dad, those two comics only cost about six bucks.  
Mr. Shimmer: It was a package deal.  
Laura: Sunrise Shimmer, you cheapskate!  
Mr. Shimmer: Oh, what do I care? I hate comic books. I'm just in this business for the money. Not like you, Watson, who sold a first edition World's Best to a brat for chump change.  
Doug: Chump change! I worked hard for that eighty dollars!  
Laura: No kidding. Doug's been buying comics from my store since he moved here, and he's been my best customer ever since. Besides, he and I both have the largest collection of Superman/Batman comics in town, not to mention my own copy of World's Best Number 1 saved for myself and one more to sell.  
Pinkie: Which is more than you have you meanie mean pants!  
Mr. Shimmer: I don't have to stand here and take this. I'm going to go count my money for the hour. Sunset, guard the stand.  
Sunset: But Dad-  
Mr. Shimmer: The stand!  
Fluttershy: Um... N-no offense, Sunset, but your dad's kind of sour.  
Sunset: ... None taken.  
Chris: Come on guys, let's get some lunch.

(Chris goes to Twilight's bag and pulls out several things, including books, magazines, and several Batman graphic novels.)

Chris: I know the food's in here somewhere.  
Twilight: Will you let me get it!  
Chris: ... Sorry.

(Twilight pulls out a bag with sandwiches.)

Twilight: There. Now I've gotta reorganize my whole bag.

(Twilight begins picking up the stuff when Mr. Wright comes up.)

Applejack: Howdy.  
Mr. Wright: Hello.  
Applejack: Wow. Mighty fine costume there. Anybody'd think it was your face.

(Mr. Wright smiles, with his face moving with it.)

Applejack: Oh dang, it is his face.  
Doug: I told you!  
Mr. Wright: Now, I shall claim all the comics that detail my embarrassing defeat by the Batman!

(Twilight comes up.)

Twilight: Oh cut it out, Sunset. We're not gonna fall for the same trick twice.  
Sunset: Sparkle, I'm over here.  
Twilight: Huh?

(Twilight looks and smiles sheepishly before edging away. Mr. Wickles then goes to Laura's booth and steals the two World's Best comics she has.)

Laura: No, stop!  
Mr. Wright: Now little one, time for your comic!  
Doug: You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands, that'll be in your throat from stealing from one of my friends!

(Mr. Wright chases Doug around as Twilight is looking at a few other rare books that featured Mr. Wright being beaten by Batman.)

Twilight: Hm...

(Doug continues on as Mr. Wright gives chase when Doug snaps his fingers, and he's teleported into the lamp as Mr. Wright looks around confused and walks away.)

Doug: Phew.

(Cut to the group in a line where Rob Liefeld is.)

Doug (narrating): Once we lost old Mr. Wright, the gang and I went over to see Rob Liefeld himself. Creator of Image Comics and Youngblood. Mostly just to see if Mr. Wright had been bothering him since word on the street was he had a copy of World's Best too.

(Pan to Doug, dressed as Humphrey Bogart.)

Derpy: Hi Doug!  
Doug: You must have me confused with somebody else, sweetheart.  
Derpy: No. You're the only one I know who still does a Humphrey Bogart impression.  
Doug (sarcastically): Swell.  
Derpy: What are ya doing here? I thought you didn't like Liefeld.  
Doug: I don't, but a friend of the Tina Borst Detective Agency was robbed, so we're investigating.  
Derpy: Oh. Got anything good yet?  
Doug: Yeah. I'll tell ya later.  
Derpy: Okay!

(The gang walks up.)

Doug: Hey Mr. Liefeld. We were wondering how your issue of World's Best is doing.  
Liefeld: Oh, fine. So you're the lad who just bought a copy of World's Best Number 1.  
Twilight: Hm...  
Liefeld: Mind if I take a look, to return your courteous offer?  
Doug: Okay.

(Doug holds up the issue long enough to take a good look then quickly hides it.)

Liefeld: Alright. Now you be careful with that issue. Remember, yours and mine are the only two left.

(Several con goers swarm him.)

Con Goer 1: I'll pay a thousand dollars for it!  
Con Goer 2: I'll pay two thousand!  
Liefeld: Oh, no, no, no. I wouldn't dream of selling it.  
Doug: Anyway, thanks a lot for your help, Mr. Liefeld. Come on, gang. We've got a comic book villain to find.

(They walk a bit until they run into Mr. Wright.)

Mr. Wright: I want that comic!

(Mr. Wright grabs the comic and takes it.)

Doug: Oh, now you've done it, Mr. Wright! This time, you've gone too far! There's only one way to fight a supervillain!

(Doug goes to a phone booth and comes out dressed as Batman from the Dark Knight.)

Doug: This means war, Wright.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh for the love of Pete.

(Mr. Wright advances.)

Doug: You asked for it.

(Doug pulls out a Batarang and tears open a pocket as his copy of World's Best falls out, and he quickly grabs it as he runs off with the others.)

Doug: Okay. I think we lost that creep.

(Mr. Wright comes up and grabs the comic.)

Doug: Hey!

(Doug turns to him as he rushes off through a door, locking it behind him.)

Doug: Darn.

(Cut to everyone around the area of the Rookie's Booth.)

Doug (narrating): Taking full charge of the case, I gathered all the suspects and victims into one place and decided to grill them.

(Doug walks around.)

Doug: Okay, listen up. Even if it takes all day, my friends and I are going to crack this case, so it'll be a lot easier for all of us if the crook just comes clean.

(Doug goes to Sunset.)

Doug: Alright Sunset, you were present when Mr. Wright was at Rookie's, but I've got one question for you. Where were you when I first ran into Mr. Wright?  
Sunset: I don't even know what time that was!  
Doug: Okay, she's clean.  
Sunset: But how about you? Did you steal them?  
Doug: Hey, I couldn't have stolen them! I was present every time the monster showed up!  
Liefeld: That's right. He can't be in two places at once.

(Mr. Shimmer begins to walk away when Doug corners him.)

Doug: What about you, Mr. Shimmer? Just before Mr. Wright attacked the Rookie's Booth, you left the area. Now where were you when Laura's comic books were stolen?  
Mr. Shimmer: I'm not answering any questions from a nerdy kid dressed as a superhero!  
Doug: Okay. Hold on a second.

(Doug rushes off and comes back dressed normally.)

Doug: Okay, now where were you?  
Mr. Shimmer: Oh dry up, you little runt!

(Mr. Shimmer walks off.)

Twilight: Let's see what Mr. Shimmer's up to.  
Doug: Sounds like a plan to me.  
Rarity: Right. Let's get going.

(They follow Mr. Shimmer and see him reading an issue of Superman/Batman.)

Chris: Oh boy, my favorite part's coming up.  
Mr. Shimmer: Mine too- Hey! Nosy kids.

(Mr. Shimmer walks off as the gang follows him to his car, as the car is filled with comic books.)

Twilight: Geez, look at all those comics.  
Rarity: Curiouser and curiouser.  
Doug: Looks like it's superhero time, again.

(Doug pulls off his clothes to reveal the Superman uniform.)

Rainbow Dash: You wore that over your clothes this whole time?  
Doug: Yeah, why?  
Rainbow Dash: You are such a geek.  
Doug: Thanks.

(Cut to Liefeld as everyone's clamoring for his copy of World's Best.)

Con Goer 2: I'll give three thousand for it!  
Con Goer 1: Four thousand!  
Con Goer 3: Forty-five hundred!  
Con Goer 4: Five thousand!  
Liefeld: Please. I just couldn't sell it.  
Con Goer 2: Six thousand!  
Con Goer 3: Seven thousand!  
Con Goer 4: Nine thousand!  
Con Goer 1: Nine thousand and my house!  
Liefeld: Okay, okay! Stop! Very well. I will sell my comic to whoever will pay the most.

(Everyone cheers as Liefeld goes to the gang.)

Liefeld: Will you kids watch my issue while I'm gone? I left the key to the display case in my hotel room.  
Rarity: Don't worry, Mr. Liefeld.  
John: The Tina Borst Detective Agency is at your service.  
Doug: We won't let anybody touch it.  
Chris: Yeah! Nobody!

(Chris zooms off and comes back as Robin.)

Doug: Oh shoot. And I left my Batman outfit in Twilight's bag.

(Cut to later as the group comes by one at a time to see the issue.)

Doug: Okay, keep the line moving, please. Everyone wants to take a look at the thing.  
Chris: I hope it'll be lunchtime soon. I'm getting hungry.  
Doug: Yeah. That technicolor pilgrim doesn't stand a chance with us on duty.  
Chris: Not a chance!

(Mr. Wright walks up.)

Doug: Oh no.

(Mr. Wright rips open the case and grabs the comic as Chris gets it back as he shouts and rushes off.)

John: Stop him! He's getting away!

(Twilight spray paints the floor as Mr. Wright rushes past it.)

Hagrid: Twilight, why'd you just stand there and let him get away?!

(Twilight follows the footprints.)

Hagrid: Oh, that's why.

(They follow the footprints to a dumpster.)

Rainbow Dash: Looks like the prints end here.

(Chris dives into the dumpster and finds several bits of rubber things with spirit gum on the back and hair extensions.)

Hagrid: Hey... I don't think the face we've been seeing was Wright's real face.  
John: But what does it mean?  
Twilight: It means I have a plan.

(Cut to later as the bidding's about to start.)

Liefeld: Really, thank you kids so much for saving my issue.  
John: Oh, it was nothing.  
Rarity: Besides, you don't have to worry as much as before.  
Liefeld: Why is that?  
Rarity: Haven't you heard? Doug found another issue of World's Best Number 1.  
Liefeld: He did?  
Rainbow Dash: That's right. It turns out he bought one all the way back when he was in kindergarten and forgot all about it.  
Hagrid: Until now.

(Doug walks by.)

Doug: Come one! Come all! A copy of World's Best Number 1 on sale now at Rookie's Booth!

(Everyone charges after him.)

Applejack: Now ya don't have ta sell your copy after all. Aint it great?  
Liefeld: Huh? Oh yes. Yes. Great.

(Cut to Rookie's as the gang holds an auction.)

Doug: Fifty! Do I hear fifty?! Thank you sir! I have sixty! Sixty! Seventy! Do I hear seventy?!

(Mr. Wright comes down and snatches up the book as he rushes up.)

Doug: It's all yours, Twi!

(Twilight pushes down a plunger as the comic explodes, covering Mr. Wright in bubble gum.)

John: Alright! The bubble gum bomb worked!  
Doug: Great plan, Twilight! We got him!  
Mr. Wright: How could you?! How could you blow up an issue of World's Best?!  
Twilight: We didn't.  
Doug: It was a fake with a bubble gum bomb inside, and you fell for it, Mr. Wrong.  
Rarity: But who is he?  
Twilight: Well let's review the clues. Clue number 1, if Mr. Wright hated the comics that show him being beaten by Batman, why'd he only go after World's Best Number 1 when he's been beaten by Batman in three separate issues? Clue 2, how did Rob Liefeld know Doug had bought an issue of World's Best Number 1? Clue 3, why would the crook need makeup to make a false face?  
Chris: I don't know.  
Twilight: It was Mr. Liefeld.  
Doug: That accounts for the makeup! He knew a mask wouldn't fool anybody in a comic con, but why would he steal an issue of a book he already had, much less three?  
Twilight: To make his copy of World's Best the only one.  
Rarity: That's right! You saw how everyone was willing to pay so much for it! He'd have made a fortune!  
Liefeld: And I'd have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you pesky kids.  
Rainbow Dash: What I'd like to know is what happened to the stolen comics?

(Chris pulls off Liefeld's jacket to reveal the three stolen issues. Cut to the gang at the Rookie's booth.)

Doug (narrating): So everything went back to normal. Laura and I got our comics back, the remaining issue was still available for purchase, and Liefeld got carried off to jail for a few years, but there was still one thing that bothered us.

(The group goes to Mr. Shimmer.)

Fluttershy: Um... Mr. Shimmer, how come you were sneaking around with all those comics and putting them in your car if you don't mind me asking.  
Mr. Shimmer: Okay, okay! I admit it! I love comics! I can't live without 'em! But don't tell anyone, please! I'm fifty-five years old! I'm ashamed to admit it!  
Laura: So what? I read 'em too.  
Mr. Shimmer: You do?  
Doug: It's okay. Besides, you don't wanna grow up too much.  
Sunset: Yeah. Hey, um... I... Would like to buy that spare issue of yours, Laura.  
Laura: Well, it's eighty dollars.  
Sunset: I'm sure.

(Sunset buys it and opens it up.)

Sunset: Wow, nice artwork for the forties.  
Doug: Yeah, I know.

(The group hangs out and has a good time.)

The End.


	10. Canterlot Wedding

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 10: Canterlot Wedding

(It opens as Cadence and Shining Armor arrive at the Sparkle house.)

Twilight: Shining Armor! Cadence!

(Twilight hugs Shining Armor and goes to Cadence.)

Twilight & Cadence: Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!

(The whole family laughs.)

Mrs. Sparkle: I can't believe you two are getting married in a few days.  
Cadence: Yeah. I already asked the Apples to do catering, and their stuff is magnificent.  
Twilight: Yeah.  
Shining Armor: By the way, Twilie, I was wondering. How'd you like to be my best girl?  
Twilight: Isn't that usually reserved for a guy?  
Shining Armor: Yeah, but I think with a sister like you, I'll make an exception.  
Twilight: SWEET!

(Doug comes in.)

Doug: Hey Twi, I- Oh sorry. I didn't know you had company.  
Twilight: Hey Doug. You remember my brother and his fiancé.  
Doug: Yup. Good to see you two.  
Shining Armor: Good to see you too. Dad and Twilie told us some of the little adventures you guys had.  
Doug: Yup.  
Cadence: Man, I don't envy your parents.  
Doug: Me either.

(Cut to the wedding as Twilight's friends are bride's maids, and everyone in town is there as Chief Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle cry happy tears, and the two get married. Cut to later.)

Chief Sparkle: So, where are you going for the honeymoon?  
Cadence: We were thinking of England.  
Doug: Oh cool!

(Everyone has a good chuckle as the two head out and everyone waves good-bye with Cadence tossing the bouquet, and Rarity catching it.)

Rarity: YES!

The End.


	11. Zombie Island

**Equestria Preteens**

**Season 2**

Episode 11: Zombie Island

(It opens at a large mansion as the gang's running around from a green amphibious monster covered in seaweed.)

Hagrid: You just had to check out this place when Shining Armor and Cadence dropped by, didn't you?!  
Doug: I'm naturally curious!

(They go left down a passage.)

Hagrid: Doug, the door is the other way!  
Doug: We're not going for the door!

(They go for the ball room with a chandelier.)

Hagrid: I HATE THIS!  
Doug: I know you do!

(They approach the chandelier.)

Doug: Jump!

(They jump and make it to the chandelier as they use the momentum from the swing forward to knock the monster into the wall when it swings back, and they manage to get off.)

Hagrid: I think I like it better when you do those elaborate plans, guys. They seldom end with me having a heart attack.

(Twilight unmasks the monster to reveal a man with black hair and black eyes.)

Chris: Hey, it's Mr. Beeman! The real estate agent!  
Pinkie: Mr. Beeman?  
Twilight: Yeah. He was printing millions of dollars in the basement with his printing press. What we originally thought was mold was actually green ink.

(Twilight pulls his gloves off to reveal his hands covered in the ink.)

Beeman: And I would've gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you pesky kids.

(Cut to the clubhouse as the gang's there, and Doug and Applejack are the most bored at the moment.)

Rainbow Dash: Come on you two. Another mystery bit the dust. We should be celebrating!  
Applejack: No offense there, Rainbow, but aint this gettin' kinda monotonous. Whenever we don't have a job from Principal Luna, we're just catchin' creeps in costumes.  
Doug: Yeah. Why can't we run into a real for real monster?  
Rainbow Dash: Because there are no such things as monsters.  
Rarity: Quite right. Magic may be real, but things like Slime Mutants and haunted suits of armor just don't exist in the real world.  
Doug: Well...  
John: I don't like that look in your eyes.  
Doug: We're supposed to find magic in the world, so... It's summer? Who's to say we can't take a road trip across the country looking for real monsters?  
Chris: You wanna go looking for real green slime monsters and snow creatures?!  
Doug: Yup.  
Chris: ... Neato!

(Cut to the group in a van with Pa and Granny.)

Pinkie: This is gonna be fun, huh Fluttershy?!  
Fluttershy: Oh, I hope we don't find anything.

(Spike comes up.)

Spike: Hey, wait for me!  
Twilight: Oh Spike, of course we wouldn't forget you.

(Twilight brings Spike in.)

Mrs. Halbeisen: Dad, Mrs. Apple, are you sure you'll be alright with the kids.  
Pa: Stop worrying, Bonnie. We'll all be fine.  
Granny: Alright, y'all. First stop, Louisiana.  
Everybody: WHOO!

(Cut to a gypsy's tent as a ghostly woman appears, and Chris backs up to a trick door that reveals a projector showing the witch.)

Doug: Aw!

(Cut to a graveyard as the gang runs from a man-bat creature when he trips over a vase, and it turns out it's an old man that had stolen a necklace.)

Applejack: Got dang it!

(Cut to a ship as the gang runs from a ghostly captain when Hagrid jumps at him as a mask comes off to reveal a middle-aged woman.)

Fluttershy: Oh thank goodness.

(Cut to a seafood factory as they run from a giant crab monster when he's knocked into cans, and it turns out to just be some geek.)

Pinkie: Ah.

(Cut to a town during lunch as the gang's resting.)

Doug: Oh geez. A whole month and all we've run into are con artists with film projectors, a thieving butler, a real estate scam, and a peta nut.  
Hagrid: I'd say we shoulda just stayed at home, but that goes without saying.  
Applejack: I just wish we could find a real live ghost.  
Twilight: That's an oxymoron, Applejack.  
Applejack: Hey!  
Twilight: No, no. A statement that contradicts itself, like a cold sunny day.  
Applejack: Oh.  
John: Anyone up for a snack. If we never find anything supernatural on this trip, at least we'll see the sights.  
Doug: Yeah. I just wish we could find a house that's really haunted. I mean, there's gotta be one somewhere in the country.  
Voice: There is. I work in it.

(They look to see a woman of twenty with long curly black hair, and dressed in red and white.)

Hagrid: Hello! Hagrid Dash! How are you doing?!  
Rainbow Dash: Hagrid, stop that! We're only thirteen!  
Woman: Sorry. I couldn't help overhearin'. I work as a chef on a place called Moonscar Island. At a house that really is haunted.  
Twilight: Ooh...  
Doug: YES!  
Pinkie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you?!  
Lina: My name is Lina. Lina DuPre.  
John: John Brown. This is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack Apple, Mote Fielder, Smithy Apple, Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy Bessey, Pinkie Pie, Doug Halbeisen, and Hagrid Dash.  
Lina: Charmed.  
Hagrid: Hey, how about I help you carry those!  
Rainbow Dash: Down, boy. Down.  
Rarity: Moonscar Island? Where's that?  
Lina: It's in a bayou not far from here. A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island, and his spirit still haunts the place.  
John: No offense Lina, but it's probably just some guy in an old pirate suit trying to scare off the local kids.  
Lina: The ghost is real. Of course, if you're too scared to go-  
Rainbow Dash: Scared?! Us?! No way!  
Fluttershy: I'm scared.  
Lina: If ya wanna check it out, you're welcome to come by. I'll be leavin' as soon as I finish shoppin'.  
Pa: We'll think about it, Miss DuPre.  
Doug: Well guys, what do you think?  
Applejack: Yee-ha! We got ourselves an adventure!  
Pinkie: YAY! Ooh! Maybe it's like Pirates of the Caribbean, and we'll meet those really funny pirates!  
Hagrid: And that Lina is kinda cute.  
Rainbow Dash: We're thirteen, and she's at least twenty-three! Stop ogling older women!  
Hagrid: Aw.

(Twilight goes to her laptop.)

Twilight: Hey, listen to this! I punched up Moonscar Island on Google, and there've been quite a few strange disappearances around that island over the years, dating back to the seventeen hundreds.  
Granny: Sounds mighty promisin'.  
Applejack: We better find Chris and Spike before Lina decides ta leave without us.  
Doug: Where'd those guys go?  
Twilight: That chilli stand we passed when we came into town. Let's go get 'em.

(Cut to the two with two large sandwiches practically coated in hot sauce and peppers.)

Chris: Okay, let's go.

(They eat as Chris screams as fire comes from his mouth.)

Spike: Dude, are you alright?  
Chris (weakly): Fine.  
Doug: Let's go, guys! We found another haunted house to investigate.  
Chris: Alright.

(The three arrive at the van.)

Pa: Good timing, boys. Lina was just about to leave without us.

(They follow her down an unpaved road.)

Twilight: According to this map, Moonscar Island is right in the middle of the next bayou.  
Applejack: Sounds like the perfect place ta get some good spooky action.  
Chris: And some good Cajun cooking!

(They arrive at a barge next to an old man with a walrus moustache.)

Old Man: Miss Lina, I see you brought you some company, eh?  
Lina: Yes Jaque. These folks came all the way from Kansas ta see a real haunted house.  
Jaque: Well, if dey want haunted, dey come to de right place. Peoples go into dat bayou, and dey don't never come out.  
Pa: Um... So we understand.  
Fluttershy: N-never come out?  
Pinkie: Sounds like fun!

(A whistle blows as Jaque goes to the side of the loading plank and bows.)

Jaque: Ladies first.

(Lina drives in, followed by the gang as Jaque heads to steering as Chris comes out with Spike.)

Chris: This should be interesting.  
Lina (gasping): I didn't know you had a dog.  
Spike: Dog? Where?  
Twilight: Oh, don't worry. Spike's very well behaved. You'd almost think he wasn't an actual dog. You're not allergic, are you?  
Lina: No, it's just that, my employer, Miss Lenoir, she keeps cats.  
Twilight: Oh, Spike's great with cats.

(They continue on as the gang looks at the bayou.)

Applejack: I gotta say this is a mighty interestin' place.  
Doug: Yeah. I'd sure hate to get lost in here.  
Jaque: Well, way back dere in de seventeen hundreds, pirates used dis bayou to hide from de law. Dey knew only a fool would come looking for dem up in here.  
Twilight: And Morgan Moonscar was one of those pirates?  
Jaque: Yes indeed, cher. He was de most famous one, him.

(An alligator comes up from the water as Spike calls out in shock while Fluttershy goes up to him.)

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! I've never seen a full grown alligator before. Hey there, little fella.

(The alligator climbs onto the barge as Fluttershy pats his head.)

Fluttershy: Oh, you're so cute!

(Another bubbling is heard as a catfish emerges.)

Spike: Guys look!  
Pinkie: Wow! That's the biggest catfish I've ever seen!  
Jaque: Dat's probably Big Mona. Aint nobody never been able to catch her.  
Fluttershy: Hi Big Mona. I'm Fluttershy.

(The alligator goes after Big Mona.)

Fluttershy: Oh dear.  
Pinkie: Ooh! It does look like good swimming weather.

(Pinkie jumps in and begins swimming around.)

Twilight: Pinkie, get out of there! Who knows what other alligators are in there?!

(Several crawl towards Pinkie as Fluttershy gasps.)

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness!  
Doug: Jaque, you've gotta turn this thing around!  
Jaque: I'm tryin', son! But she don't turn on no dime!

(Twilight tosses a life saver at Pinkie.)

Twilight: Pinkie, grab the life saver!  
Pinkie: Ooh! There's candy?

(The life saver lands on Pinkie's head as an alligator comes up and snaps at her as Pinkie jumps and swims off.)

Pinkie: Oh boy! This is gonna be a funny story when I tell Daddy!

(Pinkie continues to swim away when a boat comes up holding a blonde man that's missing his right eye as he pulls Pinkie up as the alligator that was following Big Mona shows up at.)

Pinkie: Thanks Mister!  
Man: Shoulda let the gators eat ya. I can't stand tourists! Now all your splashing chased Big Mona away!  
Jaque: Oh, quit your grumbling Snakebite! You aint never caught dat catfish, and you aint never gonna did!  
Snakebite: Says you!  
Doug: Not too friendly, is he?

(The alligator snorts at Pinkie.)

Pinkie: Hi! What's his name?  
Snakebite: This here's my huntin' gator, Kujo.  
Pinkie: Hunting gator?  
Snakebite: A might better than any hound dog. Can smell a catfish from a mile away and lead me right to him.

(Kujo goes into the water as Big Mona comes out and moves around.)

Pinkie: Ooh.

(Pinkie looks down as Big Mona sprays water on her as she just blinks.)

Pinkie: Thanks! I needed that.  
Snakebite: Now Jaque, get this tresspassin' tourist off o' my boat! I got fishin' to do!  
Jaque: Dat's ol' Snakebite Scruggs. He think the bayou's his own private reserve. He don't like anybody bein' in it, no.  
Chris: We noticed. Suspicious character, huh, Twilight?  
Twilight: True, but he did save Pinkie from being eaten by alligators.  
Pinkie: Yup.

(Cut to a short while later as they arrive at land.)

Jaque: Moonscar Island. Dead ahead.  
Granny: Mighty spooky place.  
Pa: Yeah. That forest just outside of your farm looks friendlier.  
Applejack: Yup.  
Fluttershy: Mm.

(The gang gets off the barge after Lina as Jaque waves.)

Jaque: Hey Miss Lina, you give my bestest to Miss Lenoir, you hear, cher?!  
Lina: I'll do that, Jaque! Thanks! Ready? Follow me and hang on! The road's a little bumpy.

(They ride to a large mansion.)

Rainbow Dash: Wow!  
Rarity: Simply magnificent.

(Pinkie Pie takes a picture.)

Doug: There's our haunted house!

(They go into the driveway, with a lovely front yard that's also crawling with cats.)

Pinkie: Ooh... Maybe it's inhabited by a crazy cat lady.  
Doug: There does seem to be a lot of cats around here, but it also looks pretty well kept too.

(The door opens as a slim blond woman a couple of years older than Lina comes out in a simple blue dress.)

Everyone: Wow.

(The gang gets out of Pa's car as Lenoir sees Spike.)

Lenoir: What is zis dog doing here?  
Spike: Dog? Where?

(The cats stare at him as Spike backs up nervously when Twilight picks him up.)

Twilight: Don't worry. He's great with cats.  
Applejack: Howdy do, ma'am. I'm Applejack, this is my Granny Smith. My friend Doug Halbeisen. His Pa Fielder. Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash. Rarity. Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie. And Twilight's dog, Spike.  
Lenoir: Well I see you're a straightforward person.  
Applejack: Well, Granny always says I'm too friendly for my own good. And stubborn.  
Lenoir: I see. Lina, why did you bring zem here?  
Lina: I heard these folks say they wanted ta see a real haunted house. So I thought-  
Lenoir: You might show zem mine. I see. Really Lina.  
Rarity: But your house is simply spectacular, Miss Lenoir! Isn't it, everyone?  
John: Yes. Quite magnificent. Far more so than my old abode in England. Just how old is it?  
Lenoir: It has been in my family for generations. It was a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on zis island.  
Chris: Ooh! We've hit the chilli pepper jackpot, Spike!  
Doug: Can't wait to try some of 'em out.  
Twilight: So Miss Lenoir, is your house really-?  
Lenoir: Haunted? Yes. It is an old house with restless spirits.  
Doug, Applejack, & Pinkie: WHOO!  
Rainbow Dash: Please you three! There are no such things as ghosts!  
Lenoir: You're welcome to look around if you'd like.  
Doug: Would we ever! Do you mind if we take photos?  
Lenoir: No. Of course not. In fact, I'd be most flattered, but you'll have to do somezing about your dog. I do not allow zem in my home.  
Chris: Can't we just hang out in the kitchen?  
Lenoir: If you stay zere, zen yes. You are welcomed.

(The group heads in. Cut to the kitchen as Lina, Chris, and Spike look around.)

Spike: Let's see, what's to eat.  
Chris: Ooh, take a look in here.

(Chris opens the lid and smells.)

Chris: Mm. Gumbo, right?  
Lina: You do know your foods.  
Chris: Yeah. I've traveled the whole state of Kansas on my stomach. Mind if me and Spike have a taste?  
Lina: Of course not. Let me know how ya like it.

(Chris and Spike pour out a cup of gumbo each, and toast as Chris drinks.)

Chris: Mm. Pretty good. I'd add some more spice to it, but that's just me.  
Spike: That's just me too.

(They pour themselves a small bowl as they go to the cupboard and pull out a jar of peppers.)

Chris: These puppies oughta do the trick.

(Cut to the living room as Lina hands out lemonade.)

Hagrid: Wow. Delicious lemonade, Lina.  
Lina: Why thank you.  
Pa: So, how long have you worked for-?

(They hear Chris and Spike scream as they rush into the kitchen, and they see Chris and Spike drinking gallons of water.)

Chris: Now that's what I call a hot pepper.  
Lina (chuckling): Those are Moonscar Island peppers.  
Lenoir: I wasn't exaggerating when I said zey were ze hottest peppers in Louisiana.  
Pa: With all the screaming, we thought you two had seen a ghost.  
Chris: If we do, you'll be the first to know.  
Granny: Sorry for the interruption, Miss Lenoir. That Chris fella's got an appetite ta rival my granddaughter, and she ate like a full grown stallion when she was just a baby.  
Lenoir: No worries, and please call me Simone. Shall we continue our tour of the house?  
Doug: Sounds great to me, Simone.  
Twilight: Maybe you guys should stay away from those peppers. After all, we wouldn't want a fire accident, would we?  
Spike: No problem.

(Chris holds up another pepper.)

Chris: Come on, I dare ya.  
Spike: No way! You first!  
Chris: Not chicken, are ya old buddy?

(A puff of smoke seems to appear as the two shiver.)

Chris: That's funny. A second ago I was on fire, but now it's freezing.  
Spike: Yeah.  
Chris: Tell ya what, we'll split this big pepper. That'll warm us up.

(They hear a scratching as they turn to see the smoke etching something on the wall. Cut to Simone's library.)

Twilight: Wow! What a great library, Simone!

(They hear another scream.)

Rarity: Now what?

(They rush to the kitchen and open a shaking closet.)

Rainbow Dash: Peppers again?  
Spike: No! Writing!  
Twilight: Writing? What writing?  
Chris: Th-there! Ghost writing!

(They turn to the area the scratchings appeared in as they read out, "Get Out".)

Chris: See? This place is haunted.  
Doug: Wow!

(Doug takes a picture as Twilight looks at it.)

Twilight: This looks like it was carved out by a sword.  
Doug: Guys, take a look at what turned up on the picture.

(There's a sudden chill as everyone halts and gapes.)

Fluttershy: Eek!

(Fluttershy hides behind Granny and Pa as they see a new word that just appeared out of nowhere. "Beware".)

Pinkie: Wow! Is this great stuff or what?!  
Doug: I know, right!  
Lenoir: Ze haunting might just be starting. After sundown, the ghosts get more restless.

(Twilight taps the wall.)

Twilight: Seems pretty solid.  
Doug: This is the coolest day of my life!  
Hagrid: You're nutty, Doug!

(Doug is about to retort when he turns to Twilight, being levitated into the air.)

Twilight: Help. Help!  
John: Oh come now. There must be some sort of trick to this. A magnet or a wire somewhere.  
Twilight: No wires here, John!  
Doug: Wow! A real case of levitation! This is so awesome!  
Twilight: Maybe from where you're standing!

(Twilight holds her skirt down and turns red.)

Twilight: Anybody wanna try and get me down?!  
Doug: Oh right! Chris, help me get Twi down.

(Chris and Doug hold onto Twilight's hands and try to pull her down when she's dropped on top of Doug.)

Chris: Oh! That had to hurt.  
Twilight: Nice catch, Doug.  
Doug (weakly): Don't mention it.  
Applejack: Doug, ya mentioned somethin' on the picture?  
Doug: Oh yeah.

(Doug pulls out the cell phone and shows it to them as they walk out. It's a picture of the "Get Out" sign as below that is a ghostly image of a pirate with a moon-shaped scar over his left eye carving out the word "Beware".)

Twilight: It looks like... A ghost.  
Simone: It is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar. Here, let me show you.

(Simone shows them a book as she turns to a picture of the pirate.)

Simone: This is a portrait of Morgan McKnight. The moon-shaped scar is why he became better known as Morgan Moonscar.  
Twilight: That's him alright, and he wants us out.  
Chris: Well we'd be happy to get out.  
Applejack: A real pirate ghost?! Yee-ha! I can't than ya enough for openin' up your haunted house to us, Simone!  
Simone: So, you're not going to heed Moonscar's warning?  
Doug: Are you kidding? We don't scare that easily.

(Fluttershy shrieks as she is looking at her shadow and jumps onto the couch, covering her eyes.)

Hagrid: Fluttershy that was your shadow.  
Fluttershy: Oh. S-sorry. I guess I'm a little jumpy.  
John: Besides, it's probably just a projection of some guy in a pirate suit.  
Doug: Then why did it only show up on the camera?  
Twilight: That's the mystery.  
John: But there's always a logical explanation for these things.  
Chris: ... When's lunch?  
Hagrid: You've just seen possible evidence of the macabre, and you're concerned over lunch?!  
Chris: I'm a simple guy with simple needs.

(Cut to the kitchen as Chris and Spike grab a picnic basket and fill it up as Rainbow Dash comes in.)

Chris: What are you doing here, Rainbow?  
Rainbow Dash: I wanna take another look at the wall.  
Chris: What's to look at? It's pretty clear that ghost wants us out. We're heading out to clear our heads.

(Rainbow Dash taps around the wall.)

Rainbow Dash: It isn't hallow.

(Rainbow Dash begins scratching at it.)

Rainbow Dash: But there is something under the paint.

(Rainbow Dash takes a spatula and scrapes back the paint as Lina comes up.)

Lina: What are ya doin' ta my kitchen?!

(Rainbow Dash stops and chuckles nervously.)

Rainbow Dash: Guess I got carried away.

(Rainbow Dash looks at what's been revealed, the word, "Maelstrom". Cut to later as Twilight looks it up.)

Twilight: You were right, Rainbow!  
Simone: Would you mind tellin' me why your friend destroyed half my kitchen?!  
Pinkie: Yeah, Twilight. Let us in on it!  
Twilight: Well according to this book, the Maelstrom was the name of Morgan Moonscar's pirate ship.  
Simone: I am not surprised. Parts of zis house are quite old. Pieces of ze pirate ship could have been used in the construction. Morgan Moonscar was rumored to have buried treasure on the island, zough it was never found.  
Rainbow Dash: Treasure?  
Hagrid: Aha! I knew it! It's some guy dressed as a pirate ghost trying to scare everyone off the island!

(Everyone stares at him. Cut to Chris and Spike eating a few of the peppers as their eyes are watering.)

Chris: Oh boy.

(They take a walk around the place when they end up at the shore, and Chris looks around.)

Chris: Ah, what a nice day!

(Big Mona jumps out and swims away.)

Spike: Hey, Big Mona. And that means-  
Snakebite: Hey! You scared away Big Mona!  
Chris: Sorry.  
Snakebite: Darn tourists! Get 'em Kujo!

(Kujo comes from the water as the two rush off and end up falling into a pit.)

Chris: Wow. Talk about humiliating. Chased into a hole by a handbag. Spike, help me get to the top, and I'll get a branch to pull you out.  
Spike: Why me? You're the bigger one.  
Chris: You have dragon scales.  
Spike: ... Fine.

(Chris is standing on Spike's head.)

Chris: Hold on, pal. I'll have us out in a sec.  
Spike: I hope so!

(Chris tries to pull himself up with a vine when it snaps, and he falls back in. As they look up, they see that it's opened a hole as a skeleton hand is wobbling out of it. Just then, a green light swirls above them as it goes to the skeleton.)

Chris: Wh-what's going on?!  
Spike: I don't know!

(The skeleton hand begins recomposing as it comes out, and by the time the glow fades, he's revealed as Morgan Moonscar, now a zombie.)

Moonscar: Leave... Leave, if you value your souls! LEAVE!

(Moonscar advances to them as Spike sneezes at the ground, jettisoning them up as they land outside the hole.)

Spike & Chris: TWILIGHT!

(They rush off as Moonscar lumbers after them. Just outside the house, they run into Pa and Granny.)

Chris: Boy, are we glad to see you!  
Pa: What's up, Chris?  
Chris: There's a dead guy following us!  
Spike: Yeah! With a sword!  
Granny: Uh... Young'uns, I'm afraid I don't see no dead guy with a sword.

(The rest of the gang arrives.)

Twilight: What's going on, guys? We could hear you screaming all the way from here.  
Chris: It was horrible! That pirate, Moonscar was in this pit we fell into! At first he was nothing but bones, but then he became a zombie!  
Pinkie: Z-zombie?  
Simone: Oh dear!  
Doug: Where did this happen?

(They lead them to the pit.)

Twilight: Where the heck did this pit come from?  
Simone: Last year an archeologist came to try and find Moonscar's treasure. He disappeared. This must've been his starting point for the search.  
John: Well there's nothing in here now. Are you two sure you saw a zombie?  
Chris: I've read Marvel Zombies and Blackest Night enough to know a zombie when I see one.  
Spike: Yeah!  
Chris: He was telling us to leave, or else he'd take our souls or something!  
Fluttershy: T-take our souls?  
Applejack: Hoo-boy. I'm beginnin' ta wish we just stayed back at home.  
Doug: Come on, we've dealt with worse than zombies.  
Hagrid: What?! What have we possibly faced that are worse than zombies?!  
Doug: ... Oh yeah, but this is just the tip of the iceberg. We've hit the real deal, people!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh, maybe we should get going?  
Chris: That's a great idea, Rainbow!  
Doug: Get going?! No way! This place gets more interesting by the minute!  
Applejack: So did the Island of Naboombu, but we didn't hang out there when that big ol' lion was chasin' us!  
Simone: And it is getting close to sunset, and ze ferry doesn't run at night.  
Hagrid: Well great. We're stuck here.  
Simone: We have plenty of rooms. You could stay for ze night.  
Doug: Really?!  
Simone: Oh, I couldn't let you leave without offering some of our famous southern hospitality. That is if Lina doesn't mind some extra guests.  
Lina: Well sure thing, Miss Lenoir. I'll start dinner.  
Chris: Dinner? Why didn't you say so?!

(Cut to the house as Lina shows Chris and Spike a room.)

Lina: And this is your room. I hope y'all are comfortable.  
Chris: Thanks Lina! What time's dinner?  
Lina: Why I've never ate a boy who ate so much.  
Chris: It's like what Granny Smith said. I've got an appetite to rival Applejack's.

(Lina goes to Hagrid and Rainbow Dash.)

Lina: Your room is this way, Hagrid.

(She leads him to an elaborate bedroom.)

Lina: You'll have a lovely view of the harvest moon tonight. I hope you'll be comfortable here.  
Hagrid: Th-thanks Lina. I'm sure I will.

(Lina goes to a room across the hall.)

Lina: And this is your room, Rainbow.

(She goes in.)

Rainbow Dash: Thanks Lina.

(Cut to dinner as everyone gets ready. Chris pulls out various t-shirts and the like.)

Chris: Maybe I should dress for dinner, eh Spike?

(Chris puts on a long sleeve t-shirt as he looks at the mirror.)

Spike: Looking sharp, man!

(Suddenly, an image of a Confederacy General appears in the mirror.)

General: Go away...  
Chris: Who's that?!  
Spike: I don't know!  
General: Get away!

(The two rush off. Cut to Doug's room as he dresses up in a button up shirt and looks at a vest and tie as well as his fedora.)

Doug: ... Nah.

(Chris and Spike rush in as Doug calls out, and they jump onto him as he falls on top of Simone, with Spike on top of her.)

Simone: GET ZIS BEAST OFF OF ME!  
Doug: I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into them!  
Chris: We saw another ghost!

(They go into Chris' room.)

Chris: In here.  
Applejack: I don't see no ghost.  
Chris: He was in the mirror. It was some guy from the Civil War.

(The gang examines it.)

John: Well that's nothing in the mirror now.  
Twilight: Nothing behind the mirror either.  
Applejack: Wait a sec. I think somethin's under this here dust. "Property of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew, 8th Louisiana." That sounds like a Civil War regiment.  
Simone: Zere were Confederate Barracks on zis island.  
Twilight: Maybe you guys saw something after all.  
Chris: Ghost pirates, ghost soldiers, what's next?!  
Lina (VO): Dinner!

(Lina comes in.)

Lina: I hope all that screaming aint made y'all afraid of the kitchen.  
Chris: Not in a million years!

(Cut to dinner as everyone looks around.)

Rarity: Your dining room is beautiful Simone.  
Simone: Zank you, Rarity, but I'm afraid your... Dog... Will have to eat in the kitchen.  
Spike: Dog? Where?  
Chris: Come on, Spike. We'll chow down in the kitchen.  
Spike: Oh, right!  
Pa: Mm! This gumbo is delicious! And these biscuits, light as a feather.  
Granny: Yeah. You're a right fine cook, Lina.  
Lina: Why thank ya.

(Cut to the kitchen as it's crawling with cats, and Chris and Spike look around.)

Chris: Man, Simone's got a real thing for cats, huh?  
Spike: Yeah, no kidding.

(Cut to the table.)

Twilight: So how long has this place been haunted?  
Simone: Several months, zough nothing zis severe has ever happened before.  
John: I think something's going on here.  
Simone: Like what?

(Chris and Spike run back into the dining room and drink a whole glass of lemonade each in one gulp.)

Chris: Wow.  
Twilight: Seriously, you two, stop eating those things! We don't need an accident in here!  
Chris: Right. We'll eat in the van, avoid the temptation.  
Pinkie: Wait, what about the zombie?!  
Chris: We'll be safe in the van.

(Cut to the two in the van as the two are eating gumbo and shrimp.)

Chris: Well this is definitely a lot quieter.

(They dip the shrimp in the gumbo and eat them as they're having a good time when they hear meowing and turn to see the van surrounded by cats.)

Spike: Wow. It's like they're stalking me or something.

(The two head out for a quieter place to eat. Cut to the dining room.)

Twilight: What I'd like to know is why all these ghosts want us off the island.  
John: It's not ghosts, Twilight. It's just guys in masks, and they're probably after the pirate's treasure. Heck, for all we know, it's that archeologist who disappeared.  
Rainbow Dash: Or they could be modern day pirates covering up a smuggling operation.  
Hagrid: Or maybe there's oil under the island.  
Simone: Oh my!  
Applejack: Really, y'all! Maybe for once, this is a mystery that don't have no rational explanation!  
Doug: AJ's right. You guys are just doing theories without evidence. Heck, we don't even know if there really is a treasure.

(Cut to the shore as Chris and Spike sigh.)

Chris: Now this is much better, huh Spike?  
Spike: Definitely!  
Chris: And now for the heat de resistance.

(Chris pulls out a pepper each.)

Chris: First one to cry uncle has to pay for the next meal we're having. On your mark, get set, go!

(They eat their pepper as Chris and Spike gasp as Spike sighs and belches as a huge green flame shoots out.)

Chris: Huh. Twi was right.  
Spike: Yeah. I feel much better now. How about you?  
Chris: ... I'm okay... Maybe.

(Chris screams and dunks his head in the bayou's water as he comes back out. Just then, another burst of green light appears, and Chris and Spike see several Civil War soldiers rise up and walk to them.)

Soldiers: Get out... Get out!  
Chris: More zombies?!

(Another green light flashes as pirates come out as well, and Chris and Spike rush off. Cut to the gang having pie for desert as Pinkie cheers.)

Pinkie: I love pie!  
Doug: Your pie definitely is great, Lina.  
Lina: Why thank ya, Doug.

(They hear Chris and Spike screaming.)

Everyone: Now what?!  
Simone: I told you ze hauntings were just beginning.  
Doug: Oh boy!  
Simone: Lina, get zem some lanterns.  
Lina: Right away, but please, Hagrid, you must be careful.  
Hagrid (chuckling nervously): I will.

(They head out.)

Twilight: Chris! Spike! Where are you?!  
Pa: Come on out, you two! It's us!  
Doug: Maybe we should split up to cover the area better.  
John: Good idea.  
Doug: Pa, Granny, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity can search the inland area. The rest of us will search the bayou.

(Cut to Pa's team as they look around.)

Pa: You're a pretty brave woman, coming here all by yourself, Smithy.  
Granny: Thank ya, Mote. A fella's gotta honor his responsibilities. That's what my pa always said.

(They continue searching.)

Applejack: Chris?!  
Rarity: Spike?!

(Fluttershy's about to go forward when Applejack stops her.)

Applejack: Looks like there's quicksand up over there.  
Fluttershy: Oh... I hope Chris and Spike weren't in there.

(Cut to Doug's team as they're searching the shore line.)

Doug: John, over here!

(The group arrives at the spot where Chris and Spike saw the zombies as Doug holds up a jar of the peppers.)

Twilight: Urgh! If those guys screamed because they ate those again-!

(A hand grabs Twilight as she flips him over to reveal one of the zombie pirates.)

John: It's probably that archeologist.  
Twilight: We'll just see about that.

(Chris and Spike rush through the bushes and stop.)

Chris: Guys! This place is crawling with zombies! ... Like that one!  
John: Take it easy, Chris. It's just a mask.

(Twilight tries to remove the mask as she stops.)

Twilight: I don't know. That "mask" is on pretty tight. If it is a mask, it's a pretty darn good one.  
Rainbow Dash: Maybe it's makeup, like with Liefeld.  
Hagrid: Still, it's pretty good.  
John: Good? It's the cheesiest mask I've ever seen.  
Twilight: Really? But it feels real.  
John: You're just not pulling hard enough.  
Twilight: If you think I'm being too soft, be my guest at pulling the mask off.  
John: Sure.

(John goes and grabs the top of the zombie's head as he tries to pull it off.)

John (straining): It's the missing archeologist!  
Twilight: No.  
John: It's the fisherman!  
Spike: Nope.  
John: It's the ferry man!  
Chris: No.  
John: Maybe it's-

(John pulls off the zombie's head.)

John: R-real?

(John shouts and tosses it away as everyone plays hot potato with it before tossing it back at the body.)

Doug: We told you it wasn't a mask!  
John: M-maybe it's animatronic, like the Snow Creature.

(The zombie takes his head and reattaches it to his body.)

Chris: I don't remember the Snow Creature being able to do that!  
Pirate: Get out...

(Another green flash occurs as more zombies pop up, all wearing clothing from various eras, including one in an archeologist outfit.)

Archeologist: Leave... Leave if you value your lives and your souls!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh... Dang.  
Hagrid: This is it! We're done for!  
Spike: What do we do?  
Doug: We're gonna run back to the house and get Simone and Lina outta this spooky place!

(They rush off as Pinkie, Chris, and Spike accidentally end up separated from the others as they rush off.)

Twilight: Oh no! Pinkie, Chris, and Spike!

(They hear Lina scream.)

Hagrid: It's Lina! We left her and Simone unprotected!  
Rainbow Dash: Come on! Pinkie and Chris at least have Spike!

(They continue the way they were running, towards the house, all the time running from more and more zombies. Cut to Chris, Pinkie, and Spike as they fall down a hole into an area with ten wax dummies.)

Chris: Looks like someone's been playing with dolls, Spike.  
Spike: Yeah.

(Cut to the others as they meet up with Pa's team.)

Applejack: Did ya find Chris and Spike?  
Twilight: Yeah, but we lost them when we found zombies. Real zombies!  
Fluttershy: R-real z-zombies?  
John: I'd hate to admit it, but they were.  
Pa: Well we've got to get to Simone and Lina and get them out of here!

(They're all suddenly lifted up into the air by nothing. Cut to the others.)

Pinkie: Ooh, this one looks like Rarity.

(Pinkie moves her arm. Cut to the others as Rarity hits John in the face.)

John: Hey!  
Rarity: Sorry John!

(Pinkie moves the leg as Rarity kicks John.)

John: What'd I do?!  
Rarity: Nothing! I have no idea what's making me do that! Something's controlling me!  
Rainbow Dash: Let's just calm down and try to get down!

(Rainbow Dash punches Hagrid.)

Hagrid: Ow!  
Rainbow Dash: Sorry.

(Twilight slaps Rainbow Dash's back.)

Rainbow Dash: Ah!  
Twilight: Sorry.

(Cut back to the others.)

Chris: I wonder who made these.

(Suddenly, Spike sees several bat eyes.)

Spike: Uh Chris... Pinkie...  
Pinkie: What?

(They turn.)

Pinkie: Oh...

(The three rush off as the bats fly off. Cut to the others as they land back on the ground. They hear Lina scream again.)

Hagrid: Come on! We've gotta get to the house!

(Cut to Chris, Pinkie, and Spike as the zombies begin advancing on them again.)

Spike: Oh come on!  
Chris: Let's get out of here!

(The three rush off. Cut to the house as the rest of the gang looks around.)

Doug: Lina!  
Twilight: Simone?!

(Rainbow Dash tries the lights, but they're not working.)

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie? Chris? Spike?  
Pa: The generator must've gone out. I'll go check it.  
Hagrid: No way! It's too dangerous outside.

(Hagrid walks up the stairs.)

Hagrid: Lina?

(The stairs give out as Hagrid falls down, and the others rush up.)

Fluttershy: Hagrid, are you-?!  
Lina: Alright?

(Lina's there cradling Hagrid.)

Hagrid: Yeah. Thanks.

(They head down into the hole, which is the mouth of a large cave.)

Doug: What's going on?  
Lina: It was a nightmare! Miss Lenoir and I went outside to wait for you when we were attacked by these... These...  
Twilight: Zombies?  
Lina: Yes. We ran back into the house, and Miss Lenoir opened this secret passageway. She said it was build durin' the Civil War to hide from Union Soldiers. But the zombies came after us! They grabbed Miss Lenoir, and they dragged her away!

(Lina hugs Hagrid.)

Lina (crying slightly): Oh Hagrid! Thank goodness, you come!  
Rainbow Dash: Bad touch! Get off my brother, lady!  
Twilight: You say that zombies dragged Simone away?

(Twilight looks at the perfect footprints on the ground.)

Lina: Yes! It was horrible!  
Hagrid: Don't worry! We'll find her and it's gonna be okay!  
Doug: Come on. We've got to save Simone.

(They head down the corridor until the route forks, and they follow the footprints down the right fork until they find a large black door as they go through it.)

Pa: Where are we?

(They look around a huge room with statues of anthropomorphic cats and a large sun dial over a hole that moon light is shining through.)

Twilight: Looks to me like a place for voodoo rituals, but why don't we just ask Lina?  
Hagrid: What are you talking about?  
Twilight: Her story of Simone being dragged by zombies wasn't true! I saw the foot prints of Simone's heals! She wasn't dragged; she walked down that tunnel!

(The door closes as Simone walks out.)

Simone: Very clever, Twilight, but it's too late.

(Simone pulls out the voodoo dolls Chris, Pinkie, and Spike were playing with earlier and holds them to a wall as the girls go flying into it.)

Lina: Sorry Hagrid. I really do like ya.

(Lina takes the other dolls and pins them to a wall.)

Hagrid: Hey, um... Maybe you are too old for me.  
Lina: Oh, all the boys say that to me, Hagrid... Because it's true.

(The two tie the dolls up.)

Twilight: Voodoo dolls.  
Simone: Zese wax dolls do come in handy.

(She sets them on the table.)

Twilight: So that's why I was levitating in the house! You were testing out the doll of me!  
Simone: Ze harvest moon will soon reach ze midnight point on zis moondial, and zen ze ceremony will begin!  
Doug: What ceremony?!  
Applejack: Ya won't get away with this!  
Simone (chuckling): I've been getting away with it for zree-hundred years.

(Her face suddenly becomes cat-like, and her ears elongate as Lina's face does the same.)

John: At least, Chris, Pinkie, and Spike are still free... Maybe...  
Lina: I heard that, John! Those two simpletons and the mutt? We didn't even bother makin' dolls for them! A waste of time and magic wax!  
Pa: Just what are you planning to do to us?  
Simone: It's simple. Every harvest moon, I must drain the life force from victims lured to my island to preserve my immortality.  
Doug: This is more haunted stuff than I really wanted! I'm so sorry everyone! This is all my fault!  
Applejack: Don't blame yourself, Sugar Cube. We all agreed ta look for this sorta stuff.

(Cut to Chris, Pinkie, and Spike as they rush to the barge as it's still there.)

Chris: Jaque... Are we glad to see you! There's no time to waste!  
Jaque: I'm happy ta see y'all.

(Jaque becomes an anthropomorphous cat monster.)

Pinkie: Uh-oh.

(The three rush off as Jaque follows. Cut to the moon chamber.)

Twilight: If you're as old as you say you are, then I'll bet you're the one who found Morgan Moonscar's treasure!  
Simone: MORGAN MOONSCAR! He was ze cause of all of zis! I was one of a group of settlers who made zis island our home. We looked to our cat god for a bountiful harvest until zat night when he came ashore. He attacked our settlement and terrorized us all! He drove ze islanders into ze bayou. All except for Lina and myself. We uttered a curse on ze pirates to destroy zem as zey had destroyed our island! Our wish was granted. We became cat creatures and destroyed the pirates! Only afterwards did we discover zat invoking ze cat god's power had cursed us as well.  
Lina: Over the years, folks continued to come to our island. One was full of spice traders who started a pepper plantation. The plantation flourished.  
Simone: Zat is until ze harvest moon. Sometimes it became necessary for Lina to lure outsiders back to ze island.  
Hagrid: Just like you lured us.  
Lina: I've had years of practice.  
Doug: And those zombies are just the poor souls that you drained. They were only trying to save us from sharing their fate.  
Simone: Very smart for a zrill seeking middle schooler.

(They hear a roar in the distance.)

Lina: Sounds like Jaque has found your idiot friends.  
Doug: Jaque?!  
Simone: We needed a ferry driver. Ze old man wanted immortality. So we gave it to him.

(Cut back to the others running from Jaque when he appears in front of them.)

Jaque: Goin' somewhere?

(Jaque grabs all three by their shirt collars, and Spike's collar as he chuckles.)

Jaque: What's de matter? Cat got your tongue?  
Spike: HELP!

(The zombies arrive and pull Jaque off of them.)

Archeologist: Leave! LEAVE!  
Chris: Whoa! Those guys weren't after us! They were trying to tell us about Jaque! Come on! We've gotta get out of here and find the others!

(They rush off as Jaque roars. Cut to the chamber.)

Lina: Jaque is in trouble!  
Lina: Forget about him! Zey must be drained now while ze moon is in ze midnight alignment!

(They two approach the struggling group. Cut to Chris, Pinkie, and Spike as they slide into that crevice they found earlier and end up knocking into the two as they slide into the wall.)

Chris: Guys, why aren't you moving?!  
Doug: Voodoo!  
Pinkie: Who do?!  
Hagrid: They do!  
Chris: Do what?!  
Twilight: Voodoo!  
Spike: Who do?!

(Simone and Lina get up as they roar angrily.)

Simone: I've had enough of zat meddling dog!  
Spike: Dog? Where?

(The two fully become cat creatures like Jaque, tails claws, and fur!)

Spike: Oh no! Not them too!

(They rush away as Jaque appears at the exit when the zombies arrive and cut the cat creatures off from the kids.)

Chris: Thanks!

(Twilight looks at the doll.)

Twilight: Please work.

(Twilight snaps her fingers as the doll is teleported into her hand as she tries to untie herself.)

Twilight: If I can just-! Oh no!

(The cat creatures grab Pinkie, Chris, and Spike when Colonel Pettigrew, Moonscar, and the Archeologist knock them away. Twilight finally manages to untie herself as she goes to the other dolls and unties them.)

Twilight: Now, let's see how good we are at remolding two of these.

(The kids fall down as the three go up to them.)

Spike: Okay, here goes nothing.

(Spike breathes fire as the three quickly pat themselves out.)

Simone: What kind of dog is zat?!

(The three move when they're suddenly grabbed again. The six glow green as Chris, Pinkie, and Spike begin to shrivel up before they're knocked aside by nothing, and they look to see Twilight, Applejack, and Doug holding three of the dolls they made, remodeled to look like Simone, Lina, and Jaque.)

Applejack: You aint the only ones who like ta play with dolls!

(Applejack makes Simone hit Lina.)

Lina: Ow!  
Simone: Sorry.

(They're about to charge when the three slam the cat creatures into the wall again as Pa and Granny go to Chris, Pinkie, and Spike.)

Pa: Are you three okay?

(Chris, Pinkie, and Spike quickly return to normal.)

Chris: Wow. I was beginning to feel like a raisin.

(The cat creatures begin advancing again as Pa holds up a torch and holds it to the dolls.)

Pa: Don't move!

(Jaque swats the torch away, and they continue to advance when they suddenly begin smoking.)

Applejack: Ha! Looks like your nine lives are up!

(They look at the moon dial, which has begun leaving the midnight alignment. The three quickly decay into dust. The zombies then walk up to them as they quickly disintegrate too.)

Chris: What's happening to them?  
Twilight: Their spirits have been avenged, Chris, so now they can finally rest in peace.

(The green light charges up into the heavens as the spirit of Colonel Pettigrew salutes them before he disappears.)

Colonel Pettigrew: Thank you...  
Doug: Oh... Let's just go home.  
Applejack: Oh come on. We still got two months of explorin' this big old country left.

(They all look around and smile.)

Doug: Yeah. Let's do it!

(Cut to the next morning as Pa and Granny get the barge in position to take them back to the mainland.)

Granny: Ya know, aside from them zombies and cat creatures, this was a pretty nice stop.  
Pa: Yeah.

(Granny and Pa have a quick kiss as they smile.)

Applejack & Doug: Aw.  
Rainbow Dash & Hagrid: Ew!

(Everyone loads onto the barge.)

Fluttershy: Wait, where's Pinkie?  
Chris: She's getting some of those peppers to go.

(Pinkie comes up with the peppers as they take off, going past Snakebite, who has Big Mona in his net.)

Pinkie: Bye Snakebite! Great job on finally capturing Big Mona!

(Snakebite smiles a little and waves good-bye as he puts Big Mona onto his boat as the gang sails off into the distance.)

The End.


End file.
